Titans Forever
by Blue Ten
Summary: When the Titans defeat a mysterious assassin targeting Starfire, they are thrust into a journey to possibly save an entire system from destruction. Can the Titans' friendships and bonds survive in the harsh environment of war? Sixth Season, RobStar, BBRae
1. Hunted

**Titans Forever**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

When the Titans defeat a mysterious assassin targeting Starfire, they are thrust into a journey to possibly save an entire system from destruction. Can the Titans' friendships and bonds survive in the harsh environment of war? RobxStar, BBxRae

**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim any ownership of the TV series 'Teen Titans', or any of its counterparts.

**Warning:**

Contains major spoilers for 'Trouble in Tokyo'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode One: Hunted

- - -

Act One: Cheers, Plays, and Showoffs

A feeling of laziness drifted about with the warm breeze on this sunny day in Jump City. As was typical on such a day, the denizens of the metropolis – at least, those fond of the outdoors – would flock to the rolling green hills and shady trees of the park. None had come to satisfy vocational responsibilities or obligations of that nature; all had come to forget about such things, for as long as the good weather would allow. Even the city's five most notorious workaholics could not ignore the call of leisure time.

Running alongside the coast, the park's green acres stretched on, covered in many places by populations of short yet leafy trees. The hills looked out upon the brilliant blue of the sea, leading downward to the white sands of the beach, where many more people had undoubtedly taken the day off. However, the upper portions, where clearings in the trees created large open spaces, seemed to be among the favored spots. Here, in a clear patch of green beside a lengthy dirt walkway, a tense battle was in recess. The two opposing forces were both but a field's run from victory.

Cyborg stared forward at his opponents, fierce determination in his human eye. "Maybe y'all should just give up," he cracked, smirking confidently. "It might spare you the embarrassment of all-out defeat," he finished with a well-placed incentive. Beast Boy, with no less confidence on his smiling, green face, stood a few feet to the left of Cyborg's tall form, ready for the deciding match to take place.

"Heh," chuckled Robin, looking out across the open field, his back to the view of the ocean. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing," he said, lowering one eyebrow under his mask as he gave a sporting grin. Starfire, though having lived on Earth for a long enough time, had always found herself unable to engage in 'the trash-talking', and so intended to simply wait until it was over. She stood at Robin's right side, ever supportive, though in slight confusion over strange Earth customs such as this.

Without further ado, Robin clenched the plate-sized, circular orange object in his hand and took a step back. Leaping forward, he threw his arm to the right and sent the disk flying across the field.

"A splendid kick off, Robin!" cheered Starfire, leaping into the air as well, an immense smile on her face as the Frisbee cut through the air.

Watching carefully as the saucer made its way over, Cyborg bent low to the ground and launched himself upward, his arm stretched high to make the catch. The spirit of competition abound in his expression as he caught the wayward object, Cyborg made an easy landing on the grass and stood up to point across the field. "Let's finish this in one shot," he said, peering over his shoulder at Beast Boy. "BB, go long!"

Nodding, the changeling took off toward Robin and Starfire's end of the field without restraint. Entirely focused on his goal as he continued, he had a simple strategy planned: run far, leap high. Grinning widely, he took several more quick steps until something abruptly snatched his attention away.

"WAIT!" shouted Cyborg as loud as he could... which, apparently, was more than enough.

Almost as though Cyborg's speech had become a physical obstruction in front of him, Beast Boy found his upper body halted. Unable to keep his feet from moving, he tripped over the grass and landed flat on his back. Groaning, about to stand up and protest, he turned to see what Cyborg had called a time-out for and immediately decided to join in.

A figure was stationed across the field from the dirt pathway, under a nice, shady tree. Sitting atop a flat, gray stone at the trunk of said tree, Raven remained still, a hard-cover novel held close to her face. Quietly, she flipped aside another page, paying little noticeable attention to the goings-on around her. Cyborg and Beast Boy now stood under the shadow of the tree, staring with narrowed eyes... something which Raven found excruciatingly impossible to ignore.

"...What?" questioned the empath after a long pause. She looked up from the pages of her book at the two, the extent of her vexation made visible by the sudden appearance of a vein on her temple.

Finally getting the response he was looking for, Cyborg's face grew a smile. "Hey, didn't Raven say she would _'root for us'_ since she's not playing?" he questioned, crossing his arms about his chest and looking over to Beast Boy, who stood at Raven's other side.

"It was a figure of speech," replied Raven, hoping to clarify things for Cyborg, at least. The next sentence, however, was intended for Beast Boy. "_And_, I only said it because, at the time, I was physically closer to--"

"Yeah," Beast Boy cut in, responding to Cyborg's question, apparently without knowledge of Raven's words. "And I don't hear any 'rooting'," he finished, cupping a hand beside his ear and leaning toward Raven expectantly.

Letting out a low sigh, Raven set the book down on her lap and stared off at nothing with a blank look on her face. "W-o-o-o," she cheered, with about as much enthusiasm as her expression displayed. "Go, team..." she continued listlessly. "Beat 'em..." she added more, reveling inwardly at the bewildered expressions Beast Boy and Cyborg now displayed. "Kick their collective a--"

"_Okay_ already..." Cyborg suddenly broke in, shaking his head with narrowed eyes, his arms now hanging limply at his sides.

"'Figure of speech'..." quoted Beast Boy, shoulders slumped forward, eyes looking off to the side. "We get it."

As Cyborg and Beast Boy walked away, defeated and dispirited, Raven picked her book up and smirked. One more victory... and surely more to come. Hardly a day went by when she couldn't find some form of amusement in this manner.

As soon as Cyborg and Beast Boy made it back to the open space of the playing field, they stood still for a moment in silence. A slight wind rushed, rustling the grass beneath the two and whistling through the trees. Feet tapping on the ground, a runner in red and black made his way across the adjacent pathway... A group of birds chirped in the distance, their song filling up the relative silence.

"So... uh," started Cyborg, lifting the object in his hand and tapping the side of his head with it. "What were we doing again?" he queried. In response, Beast Boy simply brought a hand up to his face and scratched his chin thoughtfully, eyes closed in concentration.

Unable to believe what was going on before them, Robin and Starfire remained in place, faces catering to looks of utter confusion. After a moment of examining the situation, however, they soon caught scent of what might be going on. Their expressions soon shifted to ones of annoyance.

"THROW THE FRISBEE!!" shouted Robin and Starfire in unison, fists held low and clenched tightly.

Caught off guard, Beast Boy and Cyborg nearly fell over in response to the explosion that erupted from across the way. Repositioning themselves, the two chuckled sheepishly. Considering they had actually managed to get that reaction out of Starfire... and not just Robin, they figured they had done enough damage.

"Heh..." Cyborg held up a hand in defense, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Just messin' with ya," he said, closing his eyes. Finally getting into the game again, he looked back to Beast Boy. "All right. How 'bout we try for the 'Parallel Play'" he suggested in a sly tone of voice.

Beast Boy took a moment to grin back. "Gotcha," he replied with a secretive understanding.

Readying themselves, Cyborg grasped the Frisbee, looking across the open field, and Beast Boy slid one foot back, preparing for a mad dash. Quickly, Beast Boy took off, kicking up blades of grass with the sheer amount of force he applied to his steps. Waiting a moment for Beast Boy to gain some distance, Cyborg poured all his strength into throwing the Frisbee, sending it high to follow behind the changeling.

"They're going for the 'Parallel Play'," said Robin, watching closely as Beast Boy headed their way from his end of the field. "Nice try. But we won't fall for that again," he added, smiling competitively.

"No we will not," agreed Starfire with a joyous expression, implying that they had already come up with a countermeasure. Moving closer to Robin, she reached out and took hold of his hand. The two stood almost like a barricade as Beast Boy, in the distance, could be seen shifting his form.

As a cheetah, Beast Boy tore his way onward, keeping up with the speed of the Frisbee behind him. As soon as he met a critical distance with Robin and Starfire, he bounded forward, changing form once again. Landing on the ground as a kangaroo, he wasted no time and sent himself soaring with a powerful leap, morphing back into human form to grin at Robin and Starfire as he passed them by. The two had made no attempt to get past him, or even move at all. Ignoring that odd fact, he looked back to see the Frisbee still coming his way; deciding he had some time, Beast Boy simply looked forward and stretched his arms out at his sides.

As soon as Beast Boy's attention was away, Starfire made her move. Taking her free hand and grasping Robin's upper arm, she turned around to face Beast Boy and launched the Boy Wonder into the air with one quick motion. She smiled, watching Robin close in on Beast Boy and the Frisbee. The rest of the game was now up to him.

_'Hehe. Couldn't get past my block,' _thought Beast Boy with a chuckle as he flew along, unaware of what had just occurred behind him. _'Just like last time...' _he trailed off, suddenly sensing something wasn't quite right. Slowly, he turned to look over his shoulder.

Robin held his arms back and his knees forward to gain speed. His cape flapped furiously behind him as he flew closer, a confident look on his face. "Hey, Beast Boy," he called, causing the changeling to shift his weight and face him, shocked, of course. Robin decided to gloat a little. After all, they had found a good way around Cyborg and Beast Boy's... 'invincible play'. "Got anything to say before this is over?" he questioned.

Beast Boy paused for a moment, unsure of what he could do. Suddenly, though, the Frisbee caught his eye; spinning through the air above their heads, it seemed to have gained some height since he last looked. "Yeah," he responded, trading his shocked expression for one of smug sureness. "Thanks for the lift," he said, making sure to give Robin a nice, big grin.

"...Huh?" wondered Robin, his facial expression contorting as confusion set in. Before anything more could be said, Robin's face was met by the underside of a large, green frog. In an attempt to remove the amphibian, he moved his arms forward and reached for his face... which caused him to lose some of his forward momentum. With surprising force, the frog's legs pushed away from his face. As Robin's flight slowed, he could see Beast Boy morphing back into human form and reaching for the Frisbee... smiling appropriately. Taking his mind off of his slight frustration, Robin braced himself, realizing, with his current rate of descent, he would soon come in contact with the ground.

Seeing Robin falling out of the sky, Starfire quickly took off in his direction, looking up and holding out her arms as she ran. Just before the Boy Wonder could hit the ground, Starfire leaped forward and made a quick catch. The two suddenly found themselves tumbling across the grass due to the speed at which they met, as well as the hill's slight slope.

Finally coming to a stop on her back, dizzy eyes facing the sky, Starfire sat up straight and turned to Robin... who was on his hands and knees, in the process of pulling his face away from the ground. "You are okay?" she asked, finding it hard not to smile as he wiped a few blades of grass from his face.

"Yeah..." replied Robin, remaining close to the ground as his lightheadedness from the spin wore off. "Just remind me _never_ to try frog legs..." he said, smiling with a slight cringe as he remembered the frog falling right on his open mouth.

Seeing the Frisbee coming his way, Beast Boy knew victory wasn't far. All he had to do was make a catch, and land safely in the 'end zone'. Reaching up high, he opened his palm and waited for the object to glide right into it. However, a pair of... intriguing voices soon turned his eyes away from his goal.

"Wow, look at that guy," said one of two girls who had been walking along the path beside the field. She tugged at her friend's elbow and pointed up to the sky. Blocking their eyes from the sun, the two girls watched in awe as Beast Boy flew along. Short, blonde hair pushed away from her eyes, the first girl simply smiled and stared up through sparkling blue eyes, looking thoroughly starstruck. Mouth agape, the second girl, a brunette with long, wavy locks, appeared truly impressed.

Though a little surprised at first, Beast Boy's ego quickly grew several notches in response to the extra attention. Finding it hard to resist showing off a little, he placed his hands behind his head and took a relaxed pose, as though flying through the air was nothing to him. "Hey, ladies," he spoke over the wind, sending a wink their way with a large grin on his face. The two girls responded by giggling.

Watching from his side of the field, Cyborg shook his head and slapped a hand over his face, hoping against hope that the little showoff could still make the catch. Raven, though still sitting under the tree, had her attention grabbed by the events... but mostly, the giggling; looking down the field with one eyebrow raised, she nonchalantly flipped aside a page of her book. In the process of helping each other up, Robin and Starfire took notice of Beast Boy and wondered if they had been given another chance to win.

Deciding to show off again by making the catch in some outlandish manner, Beast Boy morphed into a small dog with big, bright eyes, and opened his jaw wide. As the Frisbee came close enough, he closed his eyes and quickly snapped his mouth shut. _'It's in the bag,' _he thought, smiling inwardly as he reached the peak of his arc and began moving toward the ground. Quickly, though, he realized something was missing. Opening his eyes, Beast Boy felt nothing but air in his mouth and looked up to see the Frisbee flying away above him. His expression faltered as he felt himself gaining speed, closing in on the ground. Morphing back into a human, he flailed his arms about wildly, neglecting to try another animal form due to his state of panic.

Face colliding rather painfully with the ground, Beast Boy slid across the field a good distance. Sitting up and spitting out chunks of dirt and grass from his mouth, the changeling looked up through squinted eyes to see the Frisbee continuing its flight down the hill. He chuckled nervously with an embarrassed grin as the orange disc disappeared behind a grouping of trees.

_'Wow... that flew pretty far...' _thought Beast Boy, massaging the pain from his forehead.

"You just _had _to turn into a dog," commented Cyborg, now standing just behind Beast Boy, who flinched in response to his words.

Beast Boy turned around to see Cyborg staring down at him seriously. Though he knew the fault was entirely his, he felt the need to defend himself in some way. "Tch... You're the one who issued that 'no flying' rule," he started, making sure not to look Cyborg in the eye as he spoke. "Plus... everyone _knows_ chicks love puppies," he finished, crossing his arms defiantly. After a long silence, Beast Boy opened his eyes to a squint, seeing Cyborg's unchanged expression... though his eyebrows seemed much lower than before. "'I'll go find the Frisbee'?" Beast Boy spoke for Cyborg, finally giving up his useless defense as he pointed off to where the aforementioned object had gone.

"That's more like it," said Cyborg, expression still set in stone, watching as Beast Boy guiltily made his way down the hill. As soon as Beast Boy disappeared, Cyborg let his shoulders fall forward. _'We were so close!' _he thought, eyes practically tearing up at the thought of losing in such an embarrassing way. However, he knew it was only karma, losing when he expected so much to win. "I guess there's no such thing as an invincible play..." he admitted to himself reluctantly.

"So..." started Starfire, looking away from the far end of the field, her attention back on Robin as they walked to where Cyborg and Beast Boy's starting point had been. "This is a good thing?" she asked, smiling hopefully with a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"Well," replied Robin, coming to a stop as he thought back to the events during that final round, "it was a tie-breaker, and Cyborg overthrew, so I guess that means..." he trailed off, crossing his arms in thought.

"We are victorious?" Starfire clapped her hands together happily. She had been hoping for this, because it gave her an opportunity to once again try one of her new favorite Earth traditions. Stretching out her arms, Starfire locked Robin in a strong embrace and administered a nice, big smooch to his cheek.

Though, considering they were together now, and he had gotten mostly used to that kind of thing, Robin found himself caught completely off guard by the kiss. Entering into a stupefied daze, a ridiculous smile on his face, Robin swayed back and forth as Starfire let him go – happily standing aside, currently unaware of her affect on the boy. Most likely due to a combination of flying through the air at high speed, falling, tumbling across the grass, and receiving a kiss, Robin suddenly lost his balance and fell to the ground. Placing a hand over her mouth and gasping, Starfire immediately knelt down to help her boyfriend up.

A small sound of amusement could be heard to the side of Robin and Starfire. "Still can't handle those victory kisses, huh?" asked Raven without looking away from her book, a tiny smirk on her face as she flipped aside another page.

- - -

Act Two: Killer Smile

Having taken the form of a bloodhound, Beast Boy sniffed away at the ground, sensitive nose passing over each blade of grass as he meticulously searched for the scent of the Frisbee. Coming upon the distinct smell, he began to pick up his pace, snout still pressed firmly against the ground. All the while, his mind was brimming with various grumblings...

_'Why do I have to search for it...? **He's** the one that overthrew,' _thought Beast Boy with contempt, paying little mind to the flurry of footsteps suddenly passing him by. _'Well... I guess it was **partly **my fault,' _he admitted to himself. _'Wouldn't have happened if I didn't show off like that,' _he continued as another set of footsteps thumped against the grass at his sides and quickly faded out of earshot. _'Then again... Cyborg probably would have done the same, maybe worse.' _Beast Boy chuckled inwardly at the thought.

Though his mind was focused mostly on smell and his own thoughts, leaving sound at a distant third, he couldn't dismiss yet more footsteps crossing by his person. Lifting his head from the ground, Beast Boy looked back only to see a young boy running up the hill... rather frantically. Shrugging his canine shoulders, he ignored the oddity and turned back to the ground, resuming his search.

Nose bumping into a bit of orange in the grass, Beast Boy barked happily upon recognition of the Frisbee and quickly resumed human form. Reaching forward, he began to pull at the saucer, only to find it stuck to something. Practically pressing the object into the ground, at the other end of the disc was the toe of someone's black boot.

"Uh, hey..." started Beast Boy, tilting his eyes up toward the owner of the foot, "you're standing on my--" Beast Boy cut himself off with a surprised gasp as his sight took in the rest of the figure. The man's getup was mostly pitch black, except for heavy silver bands adorning his wrists and ankles, and a thick belt of the same color at his waist. Behind the figure, though hard to see in the bright light, a long object swayed back and forth... a tail? Spanning his chest was a peculiar gray design, oblong in shape with three evenly-parted, vertical points at its base, the longest in the middle. However, peculiar uniform and tail aside, what caused Beast Boy the most alarm about the... creature... was currently staring down at him in a decidedly unsettling manner.

Upper half almost made a silhouette by the sun behind it, the figure's facial features were hard to make out. Stretched across a gray faceplate was a wide and terrifying grin, above which were a pair of eyes, narrowed to thin white slits. It was obviously a mask of some sort, but that fact made it no less frightening to Beast Boy. Merely the look on the monster's face seemed to adequately describe itself as 'blissfully psychotic'.

"Um..." started Beast Boy, finally choking back a bit of his initial fear. However, before he could mutter anything else, he found his collar grasped tightly by the creature's... gloved, claw-like, three-fingered hands.

- - - - - -

"Hm... That's weird," started Cyborg, having joined the others by Raven's tree. He looked down in slight confusion at the time displayed on his arm's computer screen. "Usually doesn't take Beast Boy this long to find something like that," he said, looking to Robin and Starfire.

"Perhaps he has located his female _fans_, and has decided to initiate the small-talking?" queried Starfire, remembering the two girls who had since disappeared. Robin and Cyborg's slightly amused expressions seemed to imply they agreed.

Seeming a little annoyed by what Starfire had pointed out, Raven set her book aside and looked to the others with a twitching eyebrow. "If that's the case, then I wouldn't be surprised if he's getting his face shoved into the side of a nice, big tree right about now."

- - - - - -

"Oof!" coughed Beast Boy as his cheek was slammed harshly against the bark of an oak. Held in place by the creature's hands, he stared back beyond the fingers, feeling worn out. He had put up a good fight, but the tall and lanky creature was surprisingly strong. For the last several minutes, Beast Boy had been fighting back against the mysterious enemy, given no time to contact his friends, while being constantly questioned about the whereabouts of... an alien girl. Now, face pressed firmly against the side of a tree, feeling the soreness of being jabbed, kicked, and whacked in one too many places, he decided to wait as long as he could to regain some energy. Grabbed by the collar once again, Beast Boy was pulled away from the tree and quickly slammed back against it, now face to... face with the monster.

"We know it is lying," the creature started in his odd, shrill voice, the grin on his mask remaining still even as he spoke... more evidence that it was simply for purposes of intimidation. Pushing Beast Boy harder against the tree, he began to sniff the air sharply, causing the changeling to cringe. "That wretched scent is unmistakable. This one has surely been in contact with the foul being." For a moment, the masked attacker simply stared at Beast Boy, narrowing his featureless eyes, his frozen smile becoming all the more unnerving. "We will ask it once again. Where is the filthy Troq?" the creature questioned, his high, crackling voice grating on the green Titan's ears.

Beast Boy lowered his eyebrows and glared as the question registered in his mind. _Troq_... He knew what that term meant... and he wouldn't stand for someone insulting his friend like that. Beast Boy huffed and turned his head to the side, coming up with a good plan for escape.

"Where's the Troq?" Beast Boy restated the question, still looking away. "Funny, I coulda sworn he was holding me up by the collar just now," he grinned, chuckling appropriately. However, he quickly found himself slammed back against the tree once again.

"Twisting Zoka's words. It is clever, this one," spoke the creature in a deceivingly amused tone, revealing his name. Releasing one hand from Beast Boy's collar, Zoka continued to hold the boy up and swung his free arm backward through the air; a scraping metal noise sounded as he did so. Zoka brought his hand back up to Beast Boy's face, brandishing the thin, sharp blade he had extended from his wristband. "Perhaps we shall see how clever it is in the absence of its head..." he threatened, holding the weapon close to Beast Boy's neck.

Beast Boy suddenly took a deathly seriously expression and stared Zoka directly in the eyes. "Dude, you are threatening the wrong people," he said, voice shifting to an almost low growl. Zoka's eyes showed signs of confusion as Beast Boy seemed to gain mass, gradually losing his humanoid form. In little time, the masked creature found himself high above the ground, grasping the neck skin of an enormous lizard. Beast Boy, in Tyrannosaurus form, looked down at the pitiful creature still attached to him. Deciding to take his revenge, he let out a deafening roar, causing Zoka to flail wildly like a flag in a hurricane.

- - - - - -

The four Titans remained in the shade of the tree, taking a break as they waited for Beast Boy's return. Robin and Starfire, sitting back on the grass together, were simply looking up at the leaves as the sun broke through various apertures, engrossed in their own quiet conversation. Raven, still perched on her rock, had leaned back against the tree; eyes closed and book set aside, she appeared to be resting peacefully. Taking a note from the others, Cyborg had reclined back against the grass under the tree; arms behind his head, he watched the thin clouds drift about in the midday sky. At this point, they had decided to let Beast Boy do whatever he wanted... it _was_ a day off, after all.

Hearing what he interpreted as a loud car horn, Cyborg quickly sat up and looked around, feeling the ground rumble a little. "What was that?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to the others. Robin and Starfire had already gotten up, both looking alert, though they shrugged to imply they didn't know what caused the sound.

Raven cracked one eye open and scanned the area. "It sounded like a roar to me..." she stated, having recognized the tone as one of Beast Boy's ancient lizard forms.

Nodding in agreement, Robin decided to take action. "Could be trouble," he said, turning around to look down the hill in the distance. "Let's--" Robin stopped, finding himself staring into two green and jittery eyes, whose pupils were severely dilated.

"Big," started Beast Boy, sounding out of breath as he stared eerily at Robin. Jumping over to Starfire, who reacted instinctively by guarding with her arms, the shaken changeling continued his peculiar behavior. "Ugly," he added, quickly moving over to Cyborg, whom he had to climb in order to get face-to-face with. "Smiley-guy," said Beast Boy as the others simply listened and watched in confusion. Speedily moving on to Raven, still in a great deal of panic, Beast Boy took hold of her cloak and pulled her forward. "Trying to KILL me!" he shouted, pointing back down the hill without looking away.

Reacting calmly, Raven stared forward through lazy eyelids. Pushing Beast Boy's hand away from her cloak, she dusted herself off and looked to him inquisitively. "What are you talking about--" she started, eyes suddenly widening. "Get down!" she shouted, pulling Beast Boy away from the tree.

As Beast Boy and Raven fell to the ground, the Titans witnessed a quick, black blur rush across the area. Several splinters of wood broke away from the tree as a result. As the blur came to a stop, it revealed itself to be a tall, thin figure with a tail, clad in black and silver, a strange looking, round mask covering the entirety of his head. An odd length of gray tubing extended from the back of his mask to an area between his shoulders. The creature's right arm was fully extended; a blade attached to his wristband had created a large gash in the tree.

Zoka cocked his head to the left and looked down at Beast Boy and Raven. "The green one has friends... How peculiar," he said, turning to face them and pulling back his bladed arm. Thrusting the blade forward, he found it blocked by a wall of black energy. Raven held her hand up and focused her energy as Zoka continuously struck her shield to no avail. "Most peculiar indeed..." added Zoka.

"Big, ugly, _and_ smiley... You weren't kidding," Raven spoke over her shoulder as she examined the creature beyond her shield, standing up fully to parry more attacks. Still feeling sore, Beast Boy made no comment and stood up, clutching one of his arms tightly and staying close behind Raven.

"Well, this guy doesn't waste any time," said Cyborg, recovering from his initial surprise. He turned his face to Robin with a semi-serious expression. "Were you gonna say 'Titans go', or is that just implied?" he asked, charging up his sonic cannon.

Robin shook his head, still wondering what in the world was going on. "Come on!" he said, rushing forward and waving for the others to follow. Starfire, at the back of the group, hesitated a bit as she looked upon the attacker... something about his form was frighteningly familiar. Shaking away her suspicions, she quickly followed after Robin and Cyborg, who now held their weapons ready.

"Hey!" shouted Robin, swiping his staff through the air to get the creature's attention. "You're probably new here, so I'll say this once..." he paused, narrowing his eyes, "we're the last people you'll be picking a fight with today," he said, holding his weapon defensively as the strange face turned to look his way.

Paying no attention to Robin, Zoka's eyes widened as he noticed the girl standing behind the two humans. Quickly extending another blade from his left wristband, he turned away from his prior focus and bolted forward. Thinking the attack was coming his way, Robin rushed into the battle and swung his staff. However, to his surprise, the enemy quickly dodged. Knocking Robin aside with a strong shoulder, Zoka simply moved on.

"Goin' somewhere?" questioned Cyborg, moving in front of Zoka with his arm aimed forward. Before Cyborg could fire, Zoka stabbed one of his blades into the bottom of the cannon and pushed upward, directing the blast harmlessly into the sky. Tearing his blade away, he delivered a powerful sideways kick to Cyborg's abdomen, sending him to crash against the tree.

Starfire stood ready, eyes glowing, both hands imbued with bright green energy. The tall figure dashed her way, blades held back. As Zoka executed a high horizontal slash with his right blade, Starfire ducked and sent a strong punch to his stomach in retaliation. The creature could be heard letting out a pained breath as he tilted forward over Starfire's arm. Using the punch to his advantage, Zoka flipped forward and landed on the ground behind Starfire; wasting no time, he swept his tail across the ground, knocking Starfire over. Kneeling low, Zoka hovered over Starfire and pulled a blade back. Seeing her chance, Starfire quickly threw an arm forward, firing a starbolt at the attacker's chest. Her blast had a strange affect, though... its light and energy seemingly absorbed right into Zoka's uniform.

Tightly grasping Starfire's wrist with a claw, Zoka narrowed his eyes menacingly at the frustrated Tamaranean. "Long have we awaited this day. Does it think us so foolish that we would not prepare?" he asked, pulling his free arm back.

Gritting her teeth, Starfire growled and tilted backward on her shoulders. Pulling her legs back, she quickly slammed her feet against the creature's chest, launching him away and into the air. Standing up, she watched as Zoka struck the ground in the distance and rolled to a stop, slowly recovering. Breathing hard, she looked furiously at the creature, calming down as she felt a familiar hand grasp her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin, who had come to Starfire's aid along with the others. Turning to Robin, Starfire nodded... though she was sure her eyes had already told him different. Zoka's strange words were now hanging on her every thought...

"He's after Starfire," Beast Boy spoke up, standing at the back of the group, still tightly clutching his right arm. "Kept asking about her... Tried to beat the answers out of me, but I didn't say anything," he explained with a pained grin. "Looks like it didn't matter, though... he found you anyway..." he added regretfully, looking to Starfire who had turned a sympathetic eye his way. Seeing Zoka beginning to stand up, Beast Boy, along with the others, began to rush forward... however, with his injuries impeding him, the changeling only made it a few feet before falling to his knees and cradling his ribs with a groan.

Stopping and kneeling down to hold Beast Boy up, Raven looked him over carefully. Bruises were starting to form across his face – and the rest of his body as well, she could only assume... He looked much worse than before. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt rather proud of him for being so noble. "They can handle him for now," said Raven in her usual, calm voice, letting the others go after Zoka. "Just... tell me what's broken, and I'll see what I can do."

Pushing his hands against the ground to help himself up, Zoka was about to rush back into the fray, unwilling to let his target escape. However, as soon as his face turned away from the grass, it was met with a powerful strike which sent him tumbling across the ground again and onto a dirt pathway. Quickly regaining his balance, he stood up to find himself surrounded. Robin slowly retracted his fist, looking angrily at the masked creature. Cyborg, no less furiousness in his expression, stood behind Zoka, ready to attack on a moment's notice. Still unsure of the nature of this assassin, Starfire was ready to fight nonetheless, knowing now she had to keep to physical attacks.

Looking from opponent to opponent, Zoka let out a loud growl and dashed in Starfire's direction, having only one thing on his mind. Nodding at each other, Robin and Cyborg rushed up behind Zoka and grasped his arms tightly, holding him in place. However, both had to put all their strength into keeping him still as the tall creature thrashed about with an astonishing amount of force, whipping his tail back and forth.

Ignoring Robin and Cyborg, Zoka looked straight ahead at Starfire. "It will perish by our hands. And if its friends continue to fight, they will meet the same fate." Tearing his arms away, Zoka elbowed Robin and Cyborg in their stomachs, causing them to tilt forward. Taking advantage of the Titans' momentary weakness, he grasped their heads and forcefully slammed them together, sending both falling to the ground as a result.

"Robin, Cyborg!" shouted Starfire, rushing forward. However, she halted as the creature stepped away from her friends and moved in her direction, reptilian tail scraping against the dirt.

Retracting one of his blades, Zoka reached down to his belt and removed from it a short, tubular object – which appeared to be some sort of projectile weapon. Fastening it to his free wristband, he aimed it toward Starfire. "As we stated before, we are not foolish," said Zoka mysteriously. Soon after, an explosion of smoke erupted from the weapon and a length of glowing white rope with weights on its ends was propelled toward Starfire.

With such little distance between her and the attacker, Starfire couldn't see her way to moving in time. Immediately, the strange rope had wrapped itself tightly around her waist, tying her arms to her sides. Suddenly feeling all her energy disappearing, Starfire's eyes widened as she tilted toward the ground, falling flat against the dirt path. She couldn't move... not only because the rope was constricting her, but because it seemed to be draining the life from her body as well. She struggled, but could only find shallow breaths escaping her mouth as Zoka's footsteps approached.

"Four years planning..." started Zoka, slowly closing in on Starfire as he placed the weapon back in his belt and unsheathed his blade once again, "twenty-five light years traveled..." he continued, bending down beside her, "nine planets in this pathetic system searched..." he said, reaching down and pulling her up by the hair to face him, "and we find it here, in the open, mingling with the _animals_," he finished, staring her in the eyes. Starfire felt her body quaking as she helplessly watched Zoka pull his blade back. "We would have appreciated a more challenging hunt."

Swinging his blade downward, Zoka was infuriated to hear it clash against metal. Rushing in between Zoka and Starfire, Robin had blocked the blade with his staff and now held it safely at bay.

"Appreciate this," said Robin, glaring upward at the smiling assassin.

"Meddlesome primate!" growled Zoka, pressing harder against the staff. Eyes twitching and narrowed, he breathed angrily as he stared down at Robin. The Boy Wonder made no response and simply held his position. Suddenly, as the assassin lessened his push against the staff and looked over his shoulder to see the other Titans recovering, a small chuckle could be heard behind his smiling mask. "Another time, then..." he said. In an instant, Zoka pushed away from Robin, slashing harshly at the staff in the process. Sprinting around Robin, Zoka speedily disappeared into the trees beside the path, kicking up dust with his speed. He could be heard rustling away through the flora until the sounds faded out.

Letting out a breath, Robin squinted and felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Reaching a hand up to his face, he ran his fingers across the area and looked at them to see a small amount of blood. Ignoring it, Robin dropped his staff, immediately turning to kneel down beside Starfire, the terrified look in her glassy eyes sending a chill through his body. Finding the weights on the strange rope, Robin began to unravel it and finally tossed it aside. Holding Starfire up in his arms, he watched worriedly as she slowly seemed to regain her energy. Life finally back in her eyes, Starfire looked up at Robin without saying a word.

Robin couldn't stand seeing her this way... it scared him more than anything ever had. "Star... are you--" he started, immediately finding her arms draped over his shoulders, holding him tightly. It was not the kind of embrace he had become accustomed to from her. Starfire's body shivered relentlessly as she sobbed into his shoulder without restraint. Robin felt his heart sink as her heavy tears began to tap against him. He wanted only to comfort her, to tell her everything would be all right. Wrapping his arms around her back, Robin returned the embrace, slightly quelling Starfire's trembling. "Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens. I promise," he said, glad to feel Starfire's breathing settle.

Hearing Robin, Starfire attempted to calm herself in spite of the nightmarish thoughts running through her mind. No matter what was going on, she knew she could trust his words and that was enough comfort for her. "...Thank you," she responded without moving, a small smile appearing on her face.

By this time, the others had gathered next to Robin and Starfire, almost glad they had missed the horror leading up to this point... but more than a little guilty that they seemed powerless to prevent it. Cyborg scanned the trees with his robotic eye, making sure the enemy had actually left the area; he sighed with relief, seeing the only life signs were small creatures. Raven held Beast Boy's arm over her shoulder, helping him over to the scene; she had managed to heal a few of his injuries, but there was only so much her powers could do all at once.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy, letting go of Raven to look at Robin and Starfire. It was a gloomy moment, to say the least. However, he had seen a smile appear on Starfire's face and so thought it appropriate to lighten the mood a little. "This may not be the best time to say it... but, Cyborg, I think I lost your Frisbee."

- - -

Act Three: Plan Versus Plan

A bright, quarter moon loomed in the night sky over Jump City's bay area. Due to a slight cover of wispy, dark clouds, the heavenly body shone a parted glow upon the calm water. The waves reflected also the bright lights of the city itself, whose many buildings were lit up, streets still bustling with traffic. However, there was one building outside the multitude which was as dark as the night surrounding it. On its island in the bay, Titans Tower stood tall below the moon, all interior lights extinguished.

The three panes of the tower's common room windows invited the moonlight in. In the large floor's central sunken area, the arc-like, gray couch faced the windows, casting a heavy shadow where the red carpets from the main doorway and opposing halls met. The tables in the dining area and yellow counter tops in the kitchen cast shadows of their own in the quiet night. All was perfectly silent – which was typical at this time of night, when the Titans usually retreated to their rooms.

However, every now and again, a quiet metallic thumping, only noticeable to the most astute of ear, could be heard, interrupting the dead silence. As time passed by, the sound gradually... patiently traveled from the ceiling to the hallways. In the corridors outside the Titans' rooms, the sound continued on.

A dark figure slowly shuffled through the air ducts, pulling himself along with his arms in the tight space. In the pitch darkness, the image of a grin on his mask was all but invisible. Every so often, his reptilian tail would strike the metal interior of the ducts, causing a soft thump. It was these moments that Zoka took to slow down and listen carefully to make sure he had remained undetected. He followed a scent he recognized, his intention to carry out his plan in a silent and efficient manner. No need to alert the Tamaranean's friends; they were not targets... they were not even factored in.

Coming to a stop over a grate in the ducts, Zoka inhaled sharply through his nose, finding the scent to be a bit stronger in this area. Looking down, he peered through the horizontal blinds in the grate only to see darkness. Reaching up, he tapped at the side of his head and activated his mask's heat sensors, which caused the eye holes on his faceplate to glow red. Though only strong enough to see through the grate, his sensors showed no heat signs, even near the bed in the immaculate room.

Grunting under his breath, Zoka looked away from the grate and moved along, feeling the scent become stronger as he progressed. Further down the duct, the smiling assassin came to a halt as he heard the sleeping breaths of a female. The sound became more pronounced as he approached a grate in the duct. Looking down beyond the grate, Zoka took notice of a presence in the room below. Described through his sensors as a bit of red and yellow in an otherwise blue area, he could see his target under the blankets of a large, circular bed. The sound of breathing was clearly coming from that position, and the Tamaranean scent was even stronger. Unmistakable.

Deactivating his mask's heat sensors, Zoka focused on the grate. There was a bolt on each of its four corners. Knowing his mission would soon be complete, Zoka carefully removed each of the bolts with his sharp fingers and set them aside in the duct. As quietly as he could, he pushed down at the grate until it came loose, about to fall onto the floor. Realizing his mistake, Zoka reached out fast and caught the grate. Pulling it back into the duct, he set the piece of metal further ahead with the bolts. Slowly, he took hold of the opening in the duct and lowered himself into the room, landing silently on the floor beside the bed.

Zoka could see nothing in the dark, the room's drapes shut tight, but the sound and scent were enough to identify his target's position. Moving closer to the bed, he slowly extended a blade from his right wristband. Making no sound, he lifted his arm up high.

_'No interruptions,' _he thought, quickly slashing his arm downward. The force of his attack shattered the bed into two pieces, after which a warm liquid splashed back up at him. The breathing had come to a stop. However... something didn't seem quite right.

"It slices," came a boisterous male voice from the shadows.

"It dices," added a younger, higher voice.

Suddenly, the room's bright lights switched on all at once, causing Zoka to guard himself as he turned around to face the voices. "But it's none too sharp, now, is it?" said Cyborg, grinning widely as he stood by the door, a hand pressed against the light switch.

Eyes widening, Zoka looked at the mechanical human's side of the room to see three others accompanying him, lining the wall to his right. The caped child stared at him through furious masked eyes. The green one, hands behind his back, had an extremely amused expression. And the one in the blue cloak simply stared forward, eyes visible behind the shadow of her hood.

Zoka grunted, looking over his shoulder to examine the bed. He growled furiously as his eyes caught sight of it. Sitting between the sections of shattered bed, in a puddle of water, were many pieces of multicolored plastic. Beside the mess was a mechanical device which appeared broken, soaked by the water. Breathing angrily, he turned around to face the Titans, only to find their expressions unchanged.

"Y'know... it's amazing what you can do with a voice recording and a bunch of hot water balloons," said Cyborg, taking his hand away from the switch to aim it at Zoka in cannon form.

Removing his hands from behind his back, Beast Boy tossed a yellow water balloon up and caught it. "And you wanted me to throw them out," he said, leaning toward Raven with a grin. The empath rolled her eyes in response. Chuckling, Beast Boy pulled his arm back and hurled the balloon at Zoka, where it popped against the creature's face. Zoka could be heard constantly muttering under his mask with indistinct grievances as he glared, unmoving, letting the plastic and water slide down his face.

Stepping forward, Robin extended his staff and let a small smirk show on his face. "I'd say _'we were expecting you'_..." he started, leaning forward to get a better look at Zoka, "but you've probably figured that out by now."

- - - - - -

Several lights and monitors illuminated an otherwise dark room with their multicolored glow. The room was a simple, box-like area, with computer panels lining three of its walls, and a strong, reinforced door taking up its fourth. Well hidden and highly protected, the security room was where all of the tower's camera feeds could be viewed across the various monitor screens that lined the forward wall.

Sitting at the main computer console's chair, Starfire stared forward at one of the screens, watching warily as a fight spilled out from her room and into the tower halls. As advised by the others, she stayed in place to remain safe. However, the more she saw, the more she felt like leaving to help them.

Keeping a close eye on the events unfolding before her, Starfire thought back to the fight in the park. They had nearly been defeated... by a single opponent. How could they hope to stop him now?

_'Long have we awaited this day. Does it think us so foolish that we would not prepare?' _Zoka's words ran through Starfire's thoughts. _'Four years planning...' _she repeated his speech in her mind.Eyes widening, Starfire stood up and turned to face the security room's heavy door.

- - - - - -

A loud explosion erupted in the hall beyond the main doors in the common room; as a result, its two sliding pieces were sent flying across the floor and crashing into the couch. Cyborg lowered his cannon as he looked out through the newly opened doorway at the clearing smoke beside the couch. The others stood just behind him, watching cautiously as well. As the smoke dissipated, it revealed Zoka, bringing himself to his feet atop one of the dented pieces of metal. He glared off toward the Titans.

"Where is it?" Zoka demanded loudly, referring to Starfire. "We must complete our mission. This does not concern foolish, Terran children," he said as the Titans approached him.

"Trying to assassinate our Starfire?" questioned Cyborg as he and the others came to a stop at a safe distance. "Yeah, that concerns us a little," he said, charging up his cannon once again.

"They do not need to die as well. Had we carried out our mission without interruption--" Zoka stopped to slash at an object suddenly thrown his way. Cut into two pieces, Robin's birdarang detonated in midair, sending Zoka tumbling backward over the couch. Fallen on his stomach, about to stand up, he found himself grasped by the end of his tail. He looked back to see Robin as the culprit.

"You're about to get a lot more than _interrupted_," said Robin with a glare, pulling backward, managing to lift the lightweight Zoka from the ground. Turning in place, he began to swing his enemy around by the tail, while the others simply watched in wide-eyed astonishment. With a growl, Robin finally released Zoka, sending him in the direction of the farthest window pane on the right.

Seeing the window coming up, Zoka rotated himself in the air and pointed his feet directly at the glass. In an instant, the masked man shattered the window pane, flying outward through the hole he created. Chuckling as he passed through the window, Zoka reached out his hands and took hold of the vertical separator between the adjacent panes, using it to redirect himself toward the tower. Crashing through the center window, Zoka entered the common room once again, feet first, with a target chosen.

Guarding himself from the inward-flying glass, Robin was too preoccupied to guard the incoming attack. As soon as he dropped his cape, he found his face met by Zoka's boots. Robin tumbled back over the couch, slowly recovering as the others came to help.

"We will rend this building to the ground if we must," said Zoka, removing an object from his belt as Cyborg stepped forward with his weapon ready. Whipping his arm through the air, Zoka launched a small circular object across the room. Almost like talons, four sharp objects extended from the rim of the object, latching themselves onto the barrel of Cyborg's cannon.

"What the--" said Cyborg, stopping as he watched strings of electricity surge about on his arm. Unsure of what would happen, Cyborg quickly stepped aside, deciding to let the others handle the lizard while he focused on removing the foreign object. He knelt down behind the couch where Robin was recovering. Cyborg watched from the corner of his eye as Zoka moved toward Beast Boy – who had gone to defend the hallway threshold by the kitchen.

"No way. You're not getting in there!" said Beast Boy, guarding the hall entrance with his arms spread out. Morphing into a gorilla, he took off toward Zoka with a roar. Reaching out, he attempted to grasp his enemy, but found the lizard too quick for his heavy form.

Zoka easily dodged, ducking under Beast Boy's arms and moving around to his back. With a high kick to the left, he sent Beast Boy flying toward the kitchen counters, reverting back to human form. Though the boy was out of the way, now resting against the outside of the counter, Zoka continued after him.

Massaging his forehead, Beast Boy opened his eyes to see one of Zoka's blades coming down at him from the front. Blocking with his arms, he watched it cut into the counter at his right. Rolling to the left, Beast Boy found himself blocked by the other blade, which Zoka quickly sliced into the counter. The changeling began to morph, deciding to turn into a small animal to escape this predicament. However, before Beast Boy had a chance to change completely, Zoka snaked his tail forward and wrapped it around the boy's neck.

"We have unfinished dealings with this one," said Zoka in a creepy tone, bringing his face up close to the choking Beast Boy. Suddenly, though, Zoka released Beast Boy's neck as something more urgent came to his attention. A knife, propelled at high speed from the kitchen... had implanted itself in the front of his mask, avoiding his face by minuscule distance. He looked forward to see the telekinetic one acquiring several new weapons from the various drawers in the kitchen with her powers.

"Step away from the imp," said Raven, turning as many pointed objects as she could to face Zoka. Beast Boy's facial expression showed he was both appreciative... and insulted.

In a manner quite different from his attitude so far, Zoka's eyes widened. Quickly, he pulled his blades from the counter and leaped back as the entire kitchen's arsenal came flying his way. Dodging all the sharp objects – though being struck by the blunt ones – Zoka took refuge behind one of the tables in the dining area and plucked the kitchen knife from the front of his mask, tossing it aside on the ground.

_'They are becoming a greater problem than anticipated...' _thought Zoka, scanning the Titans in the room around him. All were now closing in on his location. Reaching to his belt, Zoka removed a spherical metal object from the front compartment and pressed a button on its surface; a red light on the device began to blink. Narrowing his eyes, he stood up to face the Titans, concealing the object from sight. Leaping over the table, he positioned himself near the center of the room. Oddly enough, the Titans all came to a stop, seeming to stare through him at something. Zoka peered over his shoulder to see, in the main doorway, his target standing in plain sight.

"Starfire," started Raven, more than a little surprised at this turn of events, "what are you--"

"I could not let you fight him alone. He is here for me..." said Starfire, looking down toward Zoka, whose eyes had already begun to dig into her. She didn't allow his stare to affect her, keeping her brave expression steady. "If anything were to happen, I would rather it happen while I am here to help."

"But, Star..." Robin trailed off, looking across the room in a distressed manner. "Don't worry about us! You've got to get out of here. We'll handle him."

"Yes, _we _will," said Starfire, starting to move down the steps. "He came here prepared to fight me alone. He was not expecting _'us'_."

Hearing Starfire's words, the others looked toward Zoka and suddenly saw him in a slightly different light. The assassin had been prepared for a one-on-one battle, but found himself facing a team instead... it explained why he had retreated in the park. He was afraid.

"That is why you attempted a stealth attack, is it not?" questioned Starfire. Zoka was already showing signs of distress, looking around himself frantically, his body language saying more than his hidden facial expression ever could. "You knew you could not defeat us as a whole, so you tried to avoid my friends at all costs. Together, we are too strong for you." Starfire looked forward through sure eyes.

Growling behind his mask, Zoka turned to fully face Starfire. "A problem we mean to rectify..." he started, displaying the spherical device he held, the sight of which caused Starfire's eyes to widen, "right now!" Spinning around, Zoka hurled the object in Cyborg and Robin's direction. Along its course, the device emitted a quick, continuous beeping sound.

Though the device was surely alien in origin... the Titans could easily understand what it was. Both Beast Boy and Raven were too far from the action to do anything, thinking whatever they could try would either be too late... or prematurely destructive. Starfire stood in place, leaning forward, about to fly off toward the object, planning to snatch it and take it to a safe distance outside the tower; however, seeing a recognizable look on Robin's face, she halted, hoping he had come up with a plan. All this took place in less than a second.

Watching carefully, Robin focused on the wayward sphere as time seemed to slow down around him. Already halfway across the room, its beeping became more frequent as it approached. Robin swallowed hard, finding himself nearly frozen in place, gripping his staff tightly. Acting on instinct, the Boy Wonder ducked low and rolled forward as the bomb came close enough. Now on the other side of the device, he quickly swung his staff through the air and struck the object, increasing its velocity.

Looking surprised as they creaked their necks to face each other, Robin and Cyborg immediately rolled away as the blinking metal sphere made its way out through the broken window. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light scorched the area as the object detonated loudly. Each Titan ducked low, guarding themselves from the explosion and sudden luminosity.

As a sound of rushing air in the tower became more prominent, the bright light slowly began to fade away. Vision returning to them, the Titans gave off a collective gasp, each witnessing the result of the explosion. Part of an immense, perfect sphere had been cut away from the tower, completely obliterating the windows... and most everything else on that side of the room, including part of the sofa. Wind from the outside now rushed freely into the tower, a view of the night sky, bay, and the floor below the common room now visible through the vast, gaping wound.

Finding themselves standing right at the fringe of the damage, Robin and Cyborg quickly stepped back, both feeling cold sweat on their foreheads.

"No..." growled Zoka bitterly, seeing the two had survived.

Gaping at the hole as his shock gradually wore off, Cyborg began to clench his teeth and fists tightly. "That's it..." he started, slowly turning around, shoulders tightened. "That's the last... and I mean LAST time _anyone_..." Cyborg paused for a moment, sending a murderous glare Zoka's way, "ever takes a chunk outta MY TOWER!" he shouted, motioning a hand at the disaster. Cannon freed of any foreign objects, the robotic Titan aimed his arm at Zoka once again.

Too frustrated to have paid any attention to what Cyborg had said, Zoka began to turn around. Even if it meant his own demise... he would complete his mission. However, one Titan had already decided to take tactical advantage of the previous explosive distraction. Before he could turn around fully, Zoka was met by the horn of a charging green rhino.

Vision flashing white from the impact, Zoka was propelled across the room in a daze toward Cyborg, who immediately took decisive action. Stepping aside, Cyborg faced the opposite wall and held his cannon forward, waiting for Zoka to enter his sights. Robin responded by retreating several steps to avoid the blast – as well as prepare for his part in the chain. As soon as the lizard entered his view, Cyborg fired off a sonic burst. Struck in the back by the blast, Zoka grunted as his direction was shifted in midair; he continued his flight, now heading toward Robin.

Narrowing his masked eyes, Robin wasted no time and tossed his staff aside as the reptilian flew his way. He felt like inflicting some damage in a more personal manner. Ducking low, Robin swept his leg vertically through the air to his left, striking Zoka across the face and sending him in an arc toward the kitchen.

Seeing her turn had arrived, Raven held up a hand, focusing her energy on the stunned, airborne opponent. She felt no need to delay things by being flashy. As soon as Zoka was engulfed in her dark force, Raven whipped her hand to the left, sending him toward Starfire in an instant.

Seeing Zoka coming her way, face-first, Starfire focused energy in the palm of her right hand. Examining him closely, she knew of one point on the enemy that surely wouldn't absorb a starbolt. Eyes glowing, she pulled her arm back, waiting for the right moment to strike. Deciding the critical distance was met, Starfire threw her open palm forward, slamming it directly into Zoka's mask. Just as she had predicted, the mask could not absorb the energy. In a bright green explosion, Zoka was sent backward into the center of the room, where he rolled across the floor, the front of his mask leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Zoka released labored breaths as he pushed against the ground with his hands, barely managing to lift himself with his shaky, weakened arms. The front of his mask had gained a clearly visible crack, which stretched diagonally across its surface, passing between the eye holes. "Our... years of planning..." he groaned, eyes squinting as he looked through blurry vision at the children encircling him. "Our training... waiting for this day... preparing for every possible encounter... It should not have ended like this." Finally giving up, Zoka let out a single breath and collapsed on the floor with a thud.

"You can't win 'em all," said Cyborg, still holding his cannon forward cautiously, looking down at the defeated creature. Seeing no more movement from the lizard, he sighed in relief and relinquished his aim.

Relaxing their fighting stances, the Titans all gathered around the center of the room, where Zoka remained, sprawled out like a swatted insect. All simply looked down at him, their many questions still unanswered.

Kneeling down to examine the fallen enemy, Beast Boy's mind dwelt on the mysterious man's features for a moment. "Well... he's kinda skinny for a..." he began, scratching the back of his head, looking toward Starfire inquisitively, "Gordanian?" he questioned.

- - -

Act Four: Setting Off

Zoka took in a sharp breath and forced his eyes open. A blinding white light flooded his vision, causing the lizard to squint. Attempting to move, he found his arms, legs, and tail constricted as he sat forward in a chair. What little he could see revealed to him that his hands were held in place at the wrists against a metal tabletop by two thick braces. He could feel his tail and feet were constricted by similar implements. Even more alarming to him... his weapons were missing; his belt, his wristbands, everything. The only relief he found was in the fact that his mask had remained in place.

Looking up from the table, Zoka saw two silhouettes – a large and small one – beyond the intense light from above. They whispered indistinctly, sounding as though they had taken notice of his awakening. The large one stepped forward into the light, followed by the other. Upon sight of the two children, the assassin now knew he had been taken captive... his main mission effectively failed.

Cyborg dropped several silvery metal objects onto the table. Zoka's belt and wristbands shimmered under the light in the interrogation room. "Have a nice nap?" questioned Cyborg, leaning forward over the table to look Zoka in the eyes. The assassin made no response.

Robin stood to the robotic Titan's left, no clear expression on his face, arms crossed strongly about his chest. For a moment, he glanced over his shoulder to the room's two-way mirror, on the other side of which were Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. He couldn't see the others with the intense light on his side of the room reflecting off the mirror, but he gave them the signal that Zoka had woken up. Turning back to the table, he decided to let Cyborg do most of the talking, knowing himself to get... somewhat worked up when enemies affected him on a personal level such as this.

On the other side of the mirror, in a much darker area, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy stood side by side in front of the glass, watching intently as Cyborg and Robin proceeded with the interrogation. They were each eager to know more about Zoka's so-called 'mission', Starfire especially. With Cyborg and Robin's combined interrogation tactics... they were sure they would know soon enough.

Cyborg noticed Zoka eyeing the objects he had placed on the table. Reaching out, Cyborg patted them with a hand. "Some impressive stuff here," he started, remembering his examination of the belt; not since Robin's equipment had he seen so many things stored away in such a small amount of space. "Mind telling me where a guy like you gets a hold of tech like this? Seems too high-end for you. Heck, _I _couldn't figure out what half of it was supposed to do."

Zoka seemed disturbingly unaffected by his predicament, merely looking up at Cyborg from his seat. "Return them to us and we will show you," he said defiantly, clenching his fists and sitting up as far as he could.

"Not in a cooperative mood?" responded Cyborg, taking his hand away from the table and standing up straight. "We've got an _expert_ here who can help us trace this stuff back to its source. So whether you're in a talking mood or not... we'll find out," he finished seriously.

This seemed to get Zoka's attention, the lizard-like man turning his head to the left for a moment. Before long, he looked back, switching his attention to Robin. "And what of this one?" he questioned. "Still bitter that we scarred its face?"

Robin chuckled once through his nose, keeping a sedated expression. Stepping further into the light, he placed both hands on the table and looked at Zoka. "Believe me... if this had ended up on anyone else, you'd be in far worse condition right now," he threatened, pointing to the small slash mark still on his cheek.

Cyborg moved to Zoka's side and leaned forward as the staring contest continued. "Robin here doesn't like it when someone tries to assassinate his girl," he spoke quietly, hoping to intimidate the lizard with his next words. "He's already on the edge. If you push him further, I can't be held responsible for what he does," he warned, standing up and shrugging as he stepped out of the light and rested his back against the wall. "It'd be smart to answer his questions."

Robin felt like shaking his head... Cyborg had seen way too many cop movies. Stifling his reaction, he backed away from the table and continued to stare down the alien. "We're going to give you one chance to cooperate..." said Robin, crossing his arms. "Who sent you? And why are you after Starfire?" he questioned.

Zoka made no movement, simply staring out through his grinning mask. "...Privileged information," he responded dryly after a moment.

Robin let out an exasperated sigh and looked to his right... pausing to think about how he could get the information out of the guy without going too far. He remembered Starfire explaining what she could about Zoka. He was a Gordanian... but one who had been raised outside of the homeworld, trained in space as an assassin. His suit, though Starfire did not recognize its design, appeared to imply that he had developed an intolerance to certain atmospheric pressures and compositions. Though the other Gordanians who had visited Earth were not in need of such devices, this one was. It was a good place to start when looking for valid threats.

"Starfire..." called Robin, looking over his shoulder to the mirror. "Does he need the suit to survive?" he asked, waiting as a long silence followed.

"No, he does not," Starfire's voice sounded over the speakers.

Robin seemed satisfied with the answer, moving away from the table and slowly walking around to Zoka's side. Seeing this, the alien began to struggle, writhing in his chair to no avail. As Robin came to his side, Zoka, panicking a little more, turned to look at Cyborg.

"You think I care?" asked Cyborg, chuckling under his breath. "Hate to break it to ya, but there ain't no 'good cop' here, man."

Coming to a stop, Robin examined the back of Zoka's suit. A short length of metal tubing extended from the back of the mask and plugged into a port between the shoulders. As Zoka continued to thrash about in his chair, Robin reached out and took hold of the tube.

"Wait!" shouted Zoka, scratching his claws against the table to get Robin's attention as he felt the tube being tugged at.

Still keeping hold of the tube, Robin glared at Zoka from the side. "Tell us why you came here!" he shouted, threateningly pulling at the lifeline.

Glaring angrily, Zoka looked forward at the mirror. "...Several years ago, the_ Troq_ was handed over as a peace treaty between our people," he began, speaking as though he knew Starfire was standing just beyond the glass. "But it did not deal well with its place in life, did it? It tried to escape."

Generally confused by this information, Raven, who stood at Starfire's right, turned to look at her friend. The Tamaranean's eyes were wide with recognition. She obviously knew just what Zoka was talking about... and was now piecing things together in her mind. Raven turned back to the glass and eyed the alien on the other side with curiosity. The time when she had switched bodies with Starfire suddenly came to mind. Even though she and Starfire had shared much information about their lives with each other... Raven had no knowledge of the things Zoka spoke of. But then... Raven knew she hadn't exactly shared everything either on that day. Apparently, even Starfire had skeletons in her closet.

"We could not have that. There would be no peace without a means to maintain it," Zoka continued, still staring off at the mirror. "Our General Trogar followed and captured it in this system... but was defeated, yes. Its people had gone back on their word... Unforgivable. We are its punishment. We are Citadel. And Citadel demands retribution!" he shouted, sitting up as far as he could.

"No..." Starfire began to back away from the glass, trembling slightly. Zoka seemed to be staring directly at her.

"If not in the end of this one's life, retribution will come in another form. We failed in our mission... this information has reached our system by now. If we cannot destroy it, its entire planet will take its place, its people no longer a threat. That is our judgment," he spoke in a frighteningly serious manner. "It is only a matter of hours now. Vega will be witness to a destruction not seen in a thousand years!" he shouted before entering into low laughter. "Did it think it could hide? Did it think we would simply forget what was done?"

Robin cringed at the words which had escaped the creature's mouth. But it didn't take long for his shock to turn into anger. Gripping the tube tightly, he quickly tore it from the back of Zoka's mask, tossing it aside to the ground. As he did this, pressurized air began to pour from the hole, flying out in a thick white fog. Suddenly gasping wildly for breath, Zoka began to make the only major movement he could... slamming his face against the table as he wheezed.

"Get used to it," said Robin, getting his face up close to Zoka, who continued to thrash about, creating dents in the table as he continuously threw the front of his mask at it. "You'll be breathing that air for a long time."

- - - - - -

"Ugh," coughed Zoka, falling flat on the asphalt, arms, legs, and tail restrained tightly by specialized cuffs. Like a fish torn from the water and tossed to the dirt, he weakly gasped for air as he looked around at his current location. The moon loomed above him in the clear night. To his left was a large facility with high stone walls, and a thick metal gate which he currently rested in front of. To his right... the Titans, suspended in the air by the telekinetic one's powers.

Zoka had been taken to the high-security prison, which resided near a patch of forest, safely outside the city limits.

From within Raven's bubble of dark energy, the Titans each looked down at Zoka as several prison guards scrambled to the gate to apprehend him. He certainly did look weakened now... but they had warned the prison to be extra cautious with him anyway.

"Say hi to Cinderblock for us," said Beast Boy, making light of the situation with a serious tone.

Zoka used what little strength he had to glare bitterly as the Titans floated away to the west. However, he quickly cringed as he heard the gate beside him slowly sliding open, thick metal grinding against the ground. Weapons being removed from their holsters could be heard as well.

Five fully armored guards stepped out into the open... gasping in surprise at the large creature on the ground. One of the officers, presumably the squad leader, stepped forward to examine Zoka closer. The creature's lizard-like features were the subject of his awestruck attention.

"When I heard the term 'illegal alien'... this is not what I envisioned."

- - - - - -

"This is terrible," said Starfire as Raven dropped everyone off on the roof of Titans Tower. "If I am to believe what he has said..." she trailed off, trying to hold back her despair at the thought presented to her. She stepped away from the others and looked to them helplessly.

"...What do you mean?" Beast Boy chimed in, stepping forward with a bit of hope in his eyes. "It hasn't happened yet. There's still time, so we can just get in the T-Ship and--"

"We appreciate the enthusiasm, but..." started Raven, hanging her head forward a bit, "Tamaran is over twenty-five light years away... it would take more than a few hours to get there."

Robin remained silent; for once, he had nothing to say... nothing he _could_ say. Starfire, the one person in the world he always wanted to protect, would lose her home... the most important thing to her. And there was nothing conceivable they could do about it. Robin looked across the rooftop at Starfire... He had never seen her in such a state of sadness. He wanted to comfort her... but he felt like he would only be making things worse.

Cyborg examined each of his friends. Everyone was looking perfectly at the ground, their eyes blank and void of any hope. With a small smile forming on his face, he figured this was as good a time as any to tell them.

"Guys... don't give up just yet."

- - - - - -

A single, collective gasp echoed in the immense, open room as the Titans gazed upon the object before them. All eyes were wide, most with astonishment, and a pair with pride. Necks tilted back to take in the full scene, Cyborg's teammates were awe-struck, to say the least.

"When did..." started Robin, trailing off as he looked at the practically building-sized object.

"She's been my project ever since we went to Tamaran the first time. Sorry for keeping it a secret all this time. I wanted to surprise you guys with it," said Cyborg, grinning as he looked up at his creation. "Ladies and gentlemen... the T-Ship," he said, motioning a hand up at the immense vehicle.

The cavernous metal room was located directly under the island's outdoor training course. Until now, the other Titans were completely unaware of its existence. Hugging the four walls was a strip of metal flooring, the railing of which looked out upon the T-Ship and its supporting platform. Above, the ceiling seemed to be split lengthwise into two separate parts.

The T-Ship itself was a sight to behold. With a shining blue and silver outer shell, its sleek, aerodynamic form nearly filled the entire room, illuminated by the lights that lined the floor. The vehicle's short, glider-like wings loomed over the outer platform, holding up a pair of large, fighter jet style thrusters at their ends. At its aft was a large, bulbous looking engine... just looking at it, the Titans could only guess the immense amount of speed it could kick out. Windows were located at the front of the ship, where Cyborg would most likely be piloting; the Titans also noticed windows in an area just over the engine. The Titans saw it as reminiscent of a NASA spacecraft... but much... cooler.

"Sweet!" said Beast Boy, eyes sparkling with wonderment. Suddenly, his expression faltered as he thought about the vehicle's name. "Wait... T-Ship?" he questioned, leaning over to Cyborg. "Don't we already have one of those?"

Cyborg leaned over to Beast Boy in response. "Actually, that was just the T-Sub with a pair of escape rockets strapped to it. It wasn't really designed for space flight, or even anything above the water," he explained, whispering behind his hand so as not to disturb the others.

"This will get us to Tamaran in time?" questioned Starfire hopefully.

Cyborg nodded happily, chuckling a little. "With time to spare," he replied confidently. "Remember when Starfire told us all about the physics of space travel?"

"Yes," came a collective reply: three exasperated voices and a single elated one.

"Well, I took what she said, applied it to this ship, and came across a new engine design which can reduce travel time exponentially. We should even have time to pack," he explained proudly. Cyborg looked over to Starfire, seeing she still seemed a little worried. Wanting to be as reassuring as he could, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked back to the ship with everyone.

"Don't worry, Star. We got your back."

- - - End Episode One - - -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: ** I'm loving this :). I haven't felt this good about a fic since 10 Leisurely Days. Nor have I had one so planned out since then. Forget Me Not was sort of a 'write-as-you-go' fic, which is okay, but I ended up feeling like I could have done a lot more with it.

This originally started as a fan comic for my Deviant Art gallery, but I'm glad I decided to do it this way, because I think it could be my biggest fic yet. It's a story I really want to tell, and now I'm convinced that this is the best format for it.

I was a little rusty with writing after taking such a lengthy break, which is why it took me so long to get this first episode out. Hehe, I'm sure I'll get back into the swing of things eventually, though XD. Still, this format (writing chapters in acts, episode style) has given me a lot more freedom with the story, allowing me to try a lot of different things. I'm looking forward to the future episodes, whose stories will be able to take advantage of this as well.

Also, I should mention that this will be probably be my last Titans fic. I know I spoke of a sequel to TLD, but I think it's better if I left it alone; I don't want to ruin my most successful fic by making a follow-up that doesn't compare to the first. I also don't want to run this fandom into the ground. If I carried on any longer with it, I fear my writing will start to lose its quality.

The truth is, I feel like I'm slowly growing apart from writing Teen Titans stuff. I'm no longer the overly enthusiastic, easily inspired kid I used to be when this started.

So, anyway... I hope I can bring you something worthwhile as my farewell Titans fic. I may come back to writing fics if my other current obsessions inspire me so (Avatar or Naruto).

**Next Episode Preview: **Starfire arrives on Tamaran with the Titans, but she may be in for the worst welcome home imaginable. A strange message tells of disaster on the horizon, but is there any truth to it? "Episode Two: Home".


	2. Home

**Titans Forever**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

When the Titans defeat a mysterious assassin targeting Starfire, they are thrust into a journey to possibly save an entire system from destruction. Can the Titans' friendships and bonds survive in the harsh environment of war? RobxStar, BBxRae

**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim any ownership of the TV series 'Teen Titans', or any of its counterparts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode Two: Home

- - -

Act One: Liftoff

Beast Boy stood alone in his room, a wreck of discarded clothes encircling him on all sides, its multi-colored mass hiding most of the carpeted floor from view. In an alert stance between his bunk bed and the door, he looked from left to right across the area ahead with antsy, green eyes. Certain recent circumstances had forced a choice upon him. As he turned his attention back to the medium-sized suitcase propped open on the lower bunk, a question was forefront in the changeling's mind: what do you pack... when leaving the solar system for an indefinite period of time? The case's current emptiness beckoned to be filled. But with what, exactly?

In a hurried state due to Cyborg's imposed time limit of ten minutes, Beast Boy got the no-brainers out of the way and quickly tossed several changes of uniform into the container. Looking at the relatively vacant case once again, he scratched his head and figured a few more essentials were needed.

Beast Boy speedily moved over to his desk and cleared away some of the clutter. Previously hidden under a heavy coat were a toothbrush and a short comb... the essentials. Wasting no time, he tossed the two items into the suitcase and resumed his search. He knew he was looking for something, but its identity presently eluded him.

"_Uh... guys. Clock's ticking. Head down to the launch pad in five," _sounded Cyborg's voice over the loudspeaker. He seemed a bit impatient, having no doubt completed his packing already. Beast Boy saw this as somewhat annoying, considering everything Cyborg needed was pretty much already on, or in him... the big swiss-army knife.

_'Tch. You can complain when we're **all** able to turn our fingers into blowtorches...' _grumbled Beast Boy in thought. Suddenly, he slapped his hands on the side of his face, bringing himself back to the situation at hand. _'Focus, focus,' _he told himself, scanning the room for anything else he might need.

Beast Boy's fidgety movements were brought to a halt by the sight of a quick copper gleam in the corner of his eye. Turning to his right, he knelt down and pushed some clothes away from the shiny object. A small chuckle escaped the green Titan's mouth as he looked upon the toy. It was a tiny, grinning monkey with a curvy tail, holding two cymbals in its hands. Without thinking, Beast Boy pushed a button on its back.

"_Help me. Help me. Help me count. 1, 2, 3..." _sounded a squeaky voice from the toy's recording as it bashed the cymbals together and moved its legs about.

"Well... at least I know what I _won't_ be taking," said Beast Boy aloud, about to toss the plaything aside. It may have seemed like just a toy, but it always carried great sentimental value for him because of its origins, which is what now gave the boy pause. The Titans would soon leave Earth behind, heading straight into what could only be danger on a galactic scale. The possibility that he may not return suddenly hit Beast Boy like a speedy brick. What better to bring than a reminder of Earth?

After staring into the eyes of the toy for a while, Beast Boy shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder into the suitcase... just in time to hear Cyborg's final warning over the PA.

"_If you don't get your green butt down here, we're leaving without you!"_

- - - - - -

The T-Ship's cockpit was comprised of five seats: two in front for the pilot and co-pilot – separated in the middle by a rounded computer console of some sort, and three more spread evenly behind them. Summed up, they had the appearance of the points on a capital 'M'. Each had a clear view of the main windows, as well as the seemingly complicated control panels up front.

Sitting in the top left seat, the pilot's chair, Cyborg had his arms crossed, anxiously tapping a foot against the steel flooring. Beast Boy wasn't exactly _late_... but the fact that he hadn't already joined everyone else was currently bugging the hell out of the cybernetic Titan. Starfire's home planet was at stake here; there was hardly any time to waste... despite the overestimated time limit Cyborg had imposed. That... and he had been spending the better part of two years itching to take his crowning achievement for a real test drive.

Raven sat in the middle chair, already buckled in. With closed eyes, she waited patiently for things to go underway, a forced expression of calm on her face. She would say nothing, but space flight had always made her somewhat uneasy. The thought of being separated from oblivion by only a few pounds of steel, plastic, and insulation was unnerving, in the least. A single small hole in the ship, and _whoosh_, instant Titan-juicer... However, for the most part, she trusted in Cyborg's uncanny engineering skills.

Robin and Starfire presently stood by the cockpit's sliding door, several feet from the chairs.

"You feeling okay?" asked Robin, trying to meet Starfire's eyes. She had been somewhat reserved since the incident in the interrogation room. Starfire devoid of her normal, cheery disposition... something that always worried the Boy Wonder.

"I am..." started Starfire, right hand uneasily placed on her left forearm, "trying not to believe him. That... this is happening because of my actions in the past..." she finished, solemnly looking down to her feet. "But it is hard not to think that way--" Starfire stopped as Robin took hold of her hands. She looked up in slight surprise to see his sympathetic, smiling face.

Robin shook his head for a small moment. "I know that can't be right," he said, retaining his supportive expression, "because I know _you_. Everything you've done has always been for the best. I really believe that."

Now returning Robin's gaze, Starfire couldn't hold back a blushful smile. She shyly closed her eyes as a warm feeling rushed over her face. He may have been wrong, but simply his voice seemed able to quell her many doubts. "Thank you," she said, feeling her spirits rise as she opened her eyes once again.

Noticing how close they were now standing, Starfire gave Robin an unmistakable look and began to lean her face forward, letting her eyelids slowly fall as he returned the gesture. Just then, the adjacent door slid open with a shock-inducing hiss.

- - - several moments prior - - -

Modest suitcase in hand, the green Titan rounded the last corner to the T-Ship's secret docking bay. As he stepped through the tall and wide doorway, the aesthetic vehicle caught his eye. Propped up by its three landing boots, the ship's blue and silver hull shone brightly, reflecting the lights from below its center platform.

Beast Boy began to wonder, as he hurried down to the the connecting bridge, why Cyborg hadn't given it a fancier name. In his experience (watching sci-fi marathons), ships of this caliber were often named after the three b's: birds, bugs, or... babes. If Cyborg intended to name it after a girl one day, then he'd certainly have more than a few names to choose from; that is, more than Beast Boy or Robin could. The changeling chuckled to himself, crossing the bridge and turning his eyes to the lowered staircase under the left wing, which led up to the ship's interior.

Upon entering the ship, Beast Boy was faced with a steep flight of stairs, which he easily scaled up to the main floor. The interior of the ship was soft in appearance, with very few corners to speak of. The walls curved outward, effectively giving the illusion of open space. From where he stood, he deduced that the ship was split into several cylindrical compartments; the current one was plain, with only the stairs behind him and another set leading downward on the opposing wall – which led to an unknown area.

On either side of the changeling were two doors. Figuring he should head to the nose of the ship, he picked the door to his left and proceeded onward as it slid open automatically for him.

The room beyond the door was a peculiar one, something Beast Boy hadn't expected to see at all. Two on each side, cut right into the curved walls, were bunk beds – with ample head space. White mattresses, sheets, and pillows stood out from the plain, gray metal surroundings. Grinning, Beast Boy picked a top bunk and tossed his suitcase onto it. Cyborg had really thought of everything this time.

Wasting no more time, Beast Boy headed to the last door, watching as it slid open for him. His eyes were widened a bit by what he saw beyond it. Robin and Starfire's faces were inches apart, lips puckered. Seeing this, he immediately took an apologetic stance and smiled guiltily as the two turned his way, both looking surprised and embarrassed.

"Gah! Sorry!" he blurted, looking to the side and scratching the back of his head. "This seems... kinda familiar, doesn't it?" he joked nervously, sweating a bit.

Shrugging off the interruption, Starfire giggled and quickly kissed Robin on the cheek. Smiling, she happily floated off to the seats and strapped herself in at Raven's right.

Transitioning quickly from apologetic... to teasing mode, Beast Boy elbowed Robin in the side suggestively. "Smooth moves, Casanova," he said, grinning immensely.

Letting the red color slowly leave his face, Robin looked to his side at Beast Boy, nearly expressionless. Reaching out an arm, he pushed the green boy's elbow away and walked off to sit down in the co-pilot's seat without saying a word. He was just glad to see Starfire happy again. With that in mind, he could easily ignore Beast Boy's comments.

- - - - - -

"Thanks for showin' up. If it's okay with you, we'd like to launch the spaceship now," said Cyborg, glancing over his shoulder at Beast Boy, who now sat in the last remaining chair. The only response from the changeling was a sheepish expression as a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. "By the way. You might want to strap yourself in," he suggested in a serious tone as he began fiddling with the control panel.

"How come?" questioned Beast Boy, pulling the two seat belts across his chest and clicking them in place.

"If there's any time to wear a seat belt, it's during escape velocity..." replied Cyborg. "Unless you want to slip out of your seat and end up a greasy, green stain on the aft deck." If not for Cyborg's deathly serious voice, Beast Boy would have thought that was a joke. However, the realistic warning caused him to swallow hard and brace himself to the seat with fright induced enthusiasm.

"All right," said Cyborg, tapping away at the buttons in front of him. "Launch sequence initiated," he added. With a sudden rumbling, the platform beneath the ship commenced tilting backward, turning the ship's nose upward at a steep angle. Before long, the docking bay's enormous ceiling slowly began parting at its center, revealing the starry night sky above as dirt and small rocks fell through the increasing gap. Titans Tower was visible as well on the island, blocking the moon from view in the distance.

"Take a good look," he started, reaching down to his right and gripping a 'T' shaped lever, "wave the Earth goodbye," he continued, looking up to the clouds with determined eyes, "and hang on to your butts." With that, Cyborg swallowed a lump in his throat and quickly pulled back on the lever.

In an instant, the ship began to shake and each Titan felt as though they were sinking back into their chairs. The tower quickly vanished and the sky gradually grew darker as the ship passed through cloud after cloud, its quaking becoming more violent as its speed increased. However, after several minutes, the atmosphere gave way to a brilliant banner of stars and the rumblings came to a sudden, sobering stop. All exterior noises ceased as well, the only remaining sounds being the blip of electronics and the whir of a distant engine. Through the left side of the window, the sun could be seen peaking over the sphere of Earth.

Feeling weightlessness taking effect, Cyborg shook an amazed expression from his face and pushed a button on the console. Immediately, artificial gravity kicked in, seriously disorienting the Titans, but soon giving them a definite sense of position. At once, all crew members of the T-Ship let out a relieved sigh.

"...It worked?" questioned Cyborg, to everyone's bewilderment. "It worked! Ha ha!" he shouted happily, unbuckling himself and standing up to throw his hands in the air. "Boo-yah!" he cheered enthusiastically.

"...What do you mean _'it worked'_?" asked Raven, looking at Cyborg suspiciously.

"Oh..." Cyborg stopped his celebration for a moment. Chuckling nervously, he scratched the human side of his forehead. "Well, I didn't really think the T-Ship was 'takeoff-worthy' yet. Matter of fact, I thought I'd have to work on it for another year before everything was in order. Double checking the engine, making sure the fuel cells won't overheat during liftoff, stuff like that," he explained, as if it was nothing. "But who cares? It worked!" he said, resuming his victory dance.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's skin tone shifted from normal light green to a sickly lime color. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." he said, removing his seat belts and walking away from the chair with a hand over his stomach, past the other disquieted Titans, wobbling as he moved.

- - -

Act Two: The Grand Tour

Not long after leaving Earth's atmosphere, Beast Boy ventured off to the other end of the ship, the final compartment, where a large glass window looked out into the vast emptiness of space. Looking beyond his reflection, he could see the blue trail of energy left by the engine, but most importantly... a tiny white speck in the distance. This speck, he had been keeping his eyes on for a while. This minuscule dot in a sea of millions more... was home. He had watched it shrink from the relative magnitude of a basketball, to its current size: that of a grain of sand.

Finally taking his eyes away from it, Beast Boy let out a prolonged sigh and looked to his feet.

"Problems?" came a low toned female voice from behind the downcast boy.

Knowing who it was, Beast Boy resumed staring out the window, seeing Raven's reflection step up beside his. "We just can't seem to stick around..." he responded enigmatically, intending to clarify. "I mean, how long has it been since we got back from Tokyo? Two... three weeks?" he explained, placing a gloved hand on the glass. "And now we're leaving again."

Raven found herself somewhat amazed as she looked to her left at Beast Boy, one eyebrow rising. He was being so serious, and not even a joke to--

"Except this time there'll be a lot less sight seeing, I guess," he added with a slight chuckle, slumping forward.

_'Don't be so dramatic...' _is the first reply that came to Raven's mind. However, her tongue was staid when she realized she felt the exact same way he did. Over the years, the tower had become her sanctuary, the one place in the world she could find an ounce of peace and quiet. And now, that place was over ten light years away.

Raven took in a breath and turned her eyes to the window as well, remembering what she had done to prevent homesickness from settling in... just in case. "The best thing to do when you're away from home, is to keep something that reminds you of it." She paused for a moment, wondering if she was about to make things worse for herself. "Here," she gave in, pulling something into view with her powers. "Cyborg brought it on with him for some reason..." Raven grimaced, trying to mask the fact that her original intention was to hide the infernal object.

Spending so much time around such friends had clearly softened her up a bit.

Skeptical at first, due to Raven's seemingly atypical gesture, Beast Boy examined the medium-sized, rectangular box floating in the bubble of dark energy. At a glance, it was hard to identify, but a second, smaller object made things clear. A controller floated about by the box, its cord wrapped firmly several times around its center.

The changeling's eyes gleamed for a moment before he reached out and took the objects in his hands. "Sweet! The Gamestation," he said, losing all his previous homesickness and hugging the machine tightly with eyes closed. It wasn't the Gamestation that brought his spirits up, but the thought of it, for it reminded him that he had taken along his own memory of Earth, which now rested, well-hidden in his suitcase. "You're the best," he continued, cradling it as though he had been reunited with a long lost friend.

"Um, thanks," Raven replied, looking away from the odd display of affection. Suddenly, her eyelids fell to half point. "...Are you talking to me, or the Gamestation?" she questioned, tightening her lips.

"Hey," started Beast Boy with a sudden, bright expression, looking up from the console as though he hadn't heard a thing, "I just thought of a great name for the ship." The green Titan paused for effect, setting the Gamestation aside on the floor. "_The Raven_," he said, holding his hands up in a _'picture this'_ manner. Seeing Raven's confused expression, he decided to elaborate a little more on his logic. "See, it works because it's both a bird **and** a b--"

"Knock knock," Cyborg cut in, suddenly leaning in through the doorway as it hissed open for him. "Come on. We got just enough time for a little tour of the ship before we reach Tamaran."

- - - - - -

"This is the flight control room," said Cyborg, gesturing his hands at the surrounding area, "...where no one will be touching _anything_," he finished, giving Beast Boy a stern look. Beast Boy responded with an annoyed expression that seemed to say, _'I wasn't gonna.'_

Having gathered together for Cyborg's orientation, the Titans finally had some time to get a good look at the ship's interior. The stars could be seen well, glimmering outside the curved front windows, below which resided the pilots' controls and the five, heavy looking seats. Other various computer consoles hugged the walls; the Titans could only assume their usages. Relatively small, the room had little walking space except the area between the door and chairs, but the wide feel and rounded walls made it less constricting than one would assume.

Smiling as though he had just remembered something, Cyborg turned the attention to a round-top console which extended off from the dashboard, in an area central to all the seats. "I'm pretty proud of this one," he said, pointing to the glassy, bubble-like top part as the others encircled the device. "An advanced imaging system. It takes in any form of energy emitted by stars or planets, and translates it into a dynamic thee-dimensional image, using the strength and type of energy to determine distance, size, shape, and composition of external objects."

"Translation: it's really, _really _boring," commented Beast Boy, whispering behind his hand at the others.

Surprisingly, Cyborg simply turned his face up to Beast Boy's and grinned slyly in response. A perimeter panel of buttons and readout displays surrounded the bubble. Shooing Beast Boy away, Cyborg moved over to the keyboard section and began to type something in. As a result, the lights in the room shut off and the central device began to glow a light blue.

Not far above the device, a small, holographic image of the T-Ship flickered into view; it rotated in place, plain blue lines describing its shape and contours. Seeing this ushered forth a collective sound of awe from the Titans. For a computer generated image, it was simple, but the fact that it appeared to be floating in the center of the room... made it something else entirely.

"Here _we_ are," said Cyborg, moving a finger toward the ship. As his hand 'met' the ship, its lines took on a brighter tint of blue. "And here's our path to Tamaran," he continued, dragging his finger to the right, causing the image of the ship to shrink and a lengthy green line to appear. One end of the line rested at the nose of the ship and the other led to a relatively large sphere, which was wrapped with a purple grid. A few small, red particles floated about in the space between. "Those red dots are probably space debris. Thanks to this system, we can avoid them without touching the controls." Cyborg patted the device with pride.

After pulling his wide eyes from the impressive display, Beast Boy, face tightened with thought, began to scratch his chin. "Okay, I take it back," he admitted, throwing his hands in the air. Seeing this, Cyborg crossed his arms and grinned triumphantly. "It's not boring... Cyborg just makes it sound that way."

Defeated, Cyborg lowered his eyebrows at the wisecracking Titan.

- - - - - -

"These are the bunks..." said Cyborg as he and the Titans passed through the first doorway. "Try and guess what they're for," he cracked sardonically, still a little put off by Beast Boy's remark.

"Uh... Cyborg," started Robin, looking around at the room. "How long did you think we'd be out here?" he asked, the question being in his mind since he first caught a glimpse of the room.

"You never know," responded Cyborg, shrugging nonchalantly. "Imagine if we got stranded on a planet again. Wouldn't you like a nice, warm place to sleep while repairs are being made?"

"Can't argue with that," said Robin.

Upon recollection of the stranded situation, Robin and Starfire traded smiling glances.

- - - - - -

"Those lead to the airlock," said Cyborg, pointing down the stairs to the right, cramped together with the rest of the Titans in the small area. "And those go down to the engine room... and brig."

"Brig?" questioned Beast Boy. "What is this? Warp Trek?"

"Ya can't be too careful," replied the mechanical Titan, holding a finger in the air justly. "It's only a single, reinforced holding cell. We might just need it one day. You'll be thanking me then."

As his speech ended, Cyborg took in a strained breath, feeling the weight of the others pushing in on him as they attempted to avoid plummeting down the steep staircases.

"_Really _should have thought _this one_ out better, though..." he admitted.

- - - - - -

"The dining room," said Cyborg, happy to be in a more open space. He held his arms out to introduce the area as he stood away from the others.

The room was about twice the size of the cockpit, with plenty of walking space. To the right of the entered door was a plain wall, with four, evenly spaced, porthole-like windows looking out into the black. In the center resided a large, rectangular metal table, with five free stools lining its edges. On the left side was, surprisingly... pretty much everything the tower's kitchen had, only in a much more compact design. Further along the left wall, in the space not taken up by oven, stove, sink, and counter top, was a somewhat out of place, skinny door.

Starfire turned away from the larger door on the other end of the room to eye the small one on the left. "What of that door?" she questioned, not noticing Cyborg's somewhat embarrassed reaction.

"Oh..." he started in reply, scratching the back of his head nervously. "That's... um... just the... the bathroom," he coughed, quickly moving on. "All right, how 'bout we head further down to the--"

"Bathroom?" Beast Boy snorted, sounding amused. "This I gotta see."

- - - - - -

A lengthy silence ensued upon sight of the room.

"...Spacious," commented Raven, breaking the quiet.

The Titans peered through the doorway into the impossibly small area. On the right wall was a tiny sink and mirror, beyond which resided a normal toilet and its related items. Taking up a great portion of the left side, there stood a puny shower stall, its walls and sliding door made of textured glass. Even more peculiar, resting on the tiled floor between everything, was a minuscule, green rug.

Standing still, the Titans simply blinked, wondering whether or not they were supposed to take it seriously.

"It was an afterthought. Sue me," said Cyborg gruffly, standing away from the door, refusing to look upon the cramped space.

- - - - - -

The final room on the ship had undoubtedly the best view. The entire forward wall was a thick window, which looked out at the brilliant stars; beyond the glass, they were far brighter than an atmosphere would allow, some even seeming to shift position due to the ship's impressive speed. Quite an astonishing and otherworldly sight to behold. Far from the attention, at the base of the window, a trail of blue energy being left by the propulsion system was plainly visible as well.

"This is the viewing deck," explained Cyborg. "Perfect for getting a survey of the area, or..." he trailed off, grinning evilly at Robin, "spending a _nice_, _romantic_ night under the stars. Am I right?" he queried, holding back his laughter at the Boy Wonder's embarrassed face. Beast Boy stepped away and attempted to keep his sides from splitting, in fear of Robin's wrath, and Raven pulled her hood up, masking her amusement – for similar reasons. Starfire, on the other hand, seemed unaffected by the teasing, a sugary smile on her face.

Shifting the attention, a speaker system emitted a loud sequence of beeps throughout the compartments.

Beast Boy let go of his sides to look around himself inquisitively. "Wait, don't tell me. Cinderblock strikes again?" he joked.

- - -

Act Three: On the Horizon

Standing in the flight deck with the others, Starfire stared out the front windows as the ship approached the atmosphere of her home planet. Her eyes gleamed bright with love and pride as she saw it in its entirety, blue and purple stretches of land and sea, whole and undamaged. They had made it in time. She felt tears of joy beginning to well up in her eyes, but remained steady.

"Looks like there's a cluster of life signs... right down there," said Cyborg, pointing to a patch of land as the ship began to rumble, entering the atmosphere. He turned his head to examine the readout better on the dashboard, eyes widening. "Millions of 'em," he said, shocked. Attempting to find clarification, he looked over his shoulder to Starfire. "Any reason the Tamaraneans would gather there?" he asked.

Just as surprised as everyone else, Starfire simply shook her head. She could not understand why her people would be so far from the cities...

"I guess we should set her down there first, before the palace," Cyborg suggested, pulling back on the flight controls to align the ship with the approaching land. "Maybe they know something we don't."

- - - - - -

As Robin stepped off the ship onto the rocky ground, Starfire floating out before him, he felt his balance take a serious hit. He began to wobble as he repositioned himself, confused and somewhat disoriented. A strong arm reached out and settled the boy into place. Robin looked back to see Cyborg exiting in front.

"The gravity in the ship is different than out here. Y'all might want to keep that in mind before jumpin' out," he warned, watching Beast Boy have similar troubles exiting. Hovering her way out of the ship, Raven seemed far less affected.

Due to being a larger planet than Earth, Tamaran's atmosphere was thick and heavy. Even though it had a similar composition to their home planet, it was still quite a feat for an earthling to adapt to the air. The Titans had visited once before, so, despite the surprise gravity shift, they had anticipated the remaining adjustments.

The sky was currently a reddish purple. Mid-afternoon. Stretches of wispy, orange clouds slowly sailed across the sky, becoming like fire as they approached a setting sun. Surrounded by tall mountains, a dense forest on one side, the area was swept by heavy winds which kicked up sandy particles and sent them rolling over the edge of a harrowing cliff, atop which the T-Ship had landed. Gusts whistled about, leaves of tall, green flora rustled in the forest ahead, both being the most prominent sounds. It was quiet, barren, and strange.

"Check that out..." said Beast Boy, speaking above the wind as he guarded his eyes from the dust. He pointed up to a thin cloud of smoke rising from somewhere within the forest.

"Hm..." Cyborg let his speech trail off as he examined a readout on his arm. "That's them all right. All of 'em." About to step forward and lead the team... Cyborg realized he was in unknown territory, as were the other Earth Titans. Walking headfirst into a dense forest on another planet would be shortsighted, at best. "Hey! Get back here!" called Cyborg, reaching out and grabbing Beast Boy by the collar before he could go any further.

Coughing as Cyborg released him, Beast Boy looked up with anger. "What's the--" he started.

"_We're_ the aliens now, got that?" Cyborg questioned seriously, getting the attention of Raven and Robin as well. "We don't know anything about how this planet works, or what could be waiting to eat us in there," he continued, pointing off into the shadowy areas ahead. Hearing that line, Beast Boy quickly stiffened up and turned his back away from the forest. "Star." Cyborg looked to the resident expert. "Feel free to lead the way," he said, motioning a hand to the forest.

Starfire smiled, more than willing to take the place as leader. "Do not worry, friends," she started, making her way to the front of the group. "Carnivorous plants are the only things to be feared at this time of year." Not realizing that her attempted consolation would have caused less fright had it gone unsaid, Starfire began to lead the newly hesitant team forward into the forest.

"Vegetarian gets eaten by carnivorous plants..." Beast Boy trailed off as he walked into the shadows of the forest with the others. "That's the _definition_ of ironic isn't it?"

- - - - - -

Tamaran was clearly a planet of widely varied landscapes. Barely traveling a hundred feet, and crossing a stark border of strange trees – from desert-like to tropical rainforest conditions, the Titans were now severely aware of that fact. Heard on all sides, the fluttering and squawking of small avian creatures resonated throughout the canopy. The relatively dry forest floor was littered with short green ferns and other plants, whose leaves catered to peculiar shades of red, blue, and green. Scaly trunks of tall trees were spread out far and wide, their thick, round, and heavy leaves hiding the sky from view, but allowing dim vales of waning sunlight to pass through.

The heroes pressed on, guided by Cyborg's scanner and Starfire's wits. Robin stayed behind the leaders, finding himself oddly captivated by the surroundings; in his few off-world missions, he had never been given the time to appreciate an alien planet like this. Beast Boy was fourth down the line, wary of every big flower he passed by, trying not to let the final irony of ironies befall him. Lastly, Raven brought up the tail of the group, eyes scanning the distances cautiously; she sensed something strange in the air, but attributed it to being far from her normal comfort zone.

"Robin, be careful!" said Starfire suddenly, reaching out and stopping him from moving any further.

Robin's eyes widened as he wondered what he was about to walk into. An unseen pitfall? Quicksand? Or the aforementioned man-eating plant...? After wandering in every direction, Robin's eyes finally caught glimpse of a large flower at his feet, no bigger than a hibiscus. Backing away a little, he carefully knelt down to examine it; its five large petals were pure white, with crimson streaks of the same number decorating them. Robin looked up to Starfire for clarification.

"Is it... dangerous?" he questioned, slightly on guard.

"No," replied Starfire, smiling as she directed the others around the small plant. "It is delicate and very rare. This flower has been seen growing on many of the planets in this system, in very small numbers. Its petals can be used to heal severe wounds," she explained kindly. "Destroying one is seen as a... bad omen."

"Oh," was all Robin could find for an answer, eyes blinking as he stared at the flower for a few more moments. "Sorry, Star," he said, standing up to look at her. "I guess I could stand to learn more about your planet," he chuckled embarrassedly. "Thanks."

Starfire held her hands together and smiled shyly. "I am merely returning your favor," she said, reaching out and taking Robin's hand in hers. "Come. If there are any more questions, I will answer them happily."

"Whoa..." blurted Cyborg, turning everyone's attention his way. The mechanical Titan stared off at a clearing in the distance. Almost as though it had been burned away, the area was a perfect circle of bare ground... in the middle of which resided a large, tubular, gray object implanted several feet into the dirt. A plume of smoke continuously rose from its smooth, metal body. "I know it doesn't make sense, but all the readings are coming from right there," he explained, squinting at what appeared to be a crash site of some sort.

- - - - - -

"It's a downed ship all right..." said Cyborg, kneeling to get a closer look at the machine as the others watched from afar in the clearing. "Or a satellite," he added, tapping on one of the coffin-sized object's metal panels. As much as he thought about it, he couldn't understand why so many life signs had originated from this... thing, which, as far as he could tell, was entirely mechanical. At its best, a sensor misread, the thing should have given off only one signal.

"Well, I don't get it," he said, standing and shaking his head as he looked back to the Titans. Absentmindedly, he kicked at the side of the machine with the toe of his boot. "Anyway, it ain't what we're lookin' for," he started, not noticing a faint glow rising behind him. "How 'bout we just head to the palace and—look out!" he shouted, haphazardly leaping away from the machine as a mist of blue light began to seep out from between its panels.

Standing far back, the Titans each readied their fighting stances as the mist rose higher, illuminating the dark forest area. They each glanced at each other, wondering what it was they were in for. However, before long, the peculiar event took a turn for the outlandish.

_'Mechanical one, we require your assistance,' _the deep voice was very artificial, having no biological attributes at all; it droned as well, like several speaking at once.

"Now, hold on a minute there," said Cyborg with a defiant face, standing up and walking forward. Behind him, the other Titans looked to each other in utter confusion. "Why don't you explain yourself first. Just who, or... what are you?" he questioned, examining the blue mist as it floated about. Under closer inspection, he could see it was made up of small circular particles, all emitting a blue glow.

"Cyborg... who are you talking to?" asked Robin, looking a little worried, still holding his staff up defensively.

Cyborg's expression faltered as he turned back to face the others. "Don't you hear the--" he started.

_'We are interfacing directly with your neural network. The humanoids cannot hear us,' _thevoice explained with its emotionless droning.

"You're in my head?" Cyborg questioned with a spooked expression, turning back to the glow, feeling a shiver run up his spine. "What are you?"

_'We are a branch of the Technis collective. Our purpose is to explore and catalog data in the galaxy, to expand our knowledge of the universe,' _

"Okay..." Cyborg took the explanation in stride. "But why do you need _my _help?" he asked, feeling a little skeptical.

_'Our probe crash landed on this planet. After careful calculation, we have determined that fully repairing the vessel will leave no time for escape. A mobile body is required for survival and preservation of the data.'_

"Escape?" questioned Cyborg, pulling his head back in surprise.

_'A great calamity approaches. Probability of survival is low,' _the Technis explained enigmatically.

Cyborg looked over his shoulder to Starfire... who was staring at him with the same look of befuddlement as the others. Could this have anything to do with what Zoka spoke of? Or were the Technis referring to something destructive to themselves?

"And you want to use my storage banks?" Cyborg turned back to face the Technis.

_'Correct. However, vast space is needed.'_

After thinking on it for a while, something made Cyborg believe this entity was telling the truth. At this point, it seemed more harmful not to trust them. "I can spare... ten Terabytes. Any more and I won't have room for next year's memories."

A long silence followed Cyborg's words. _'...Sufficient,' _replied the collective being.

Cutting into the conversation, Robin reached out a hand and grasped Cyborg by the shoulder. "What's going on?" he asked, cautiously watching the blue mist from the corner of his eye.

"These things... they're some kind of artificial intelligence called the _Technis_..." said Cyborg, carefully considering the choice he had made. "They say something big and bad's going down, and want me to... merge with 'em," he explained as best he could, tapping on the mechanical side of his head, "so they can escape in time from... whatever the heck it is."

Hearing this, Robin looked back at the others. Having just taken in the information herself, Starfire seemed more worried than ever. "Do you think it could be what that guy..." Robin trailed off, whispering so as not to make things worse.

"For her sake... I hope not," replied Cyborg just as quietly, looking solemn for a moment. "Uh, maybe you oughta stand back for this..." he suggested, directing Robin back to the others with a hand. Cyborg shook his head at the leap of faith he was about to take. He couldn't understand why he was able to place so much trust in the... creatures, if they could be called that. Perhaps it was some sort of instant machine to machine bond; they _were_ far easier to read than a human, after all. "Okay... do your thing," he said, hesitantly stepping forward into the mist.

Not long after the words exited his mouth, the blue mist immediately encircled Cyborg, obscuring him from view for a fleeting moment. During this time, the Technis' glow intensified as their mass enclosed the mechanical Titan. Finally, radiant light dying down, the only thing left beside the small spacecraft was Cyborg, whose glassy, blue parts seemed to have been the source of the illumination. He had fallen forward from his upward stance, hands and knees now on the ground.

The first to step forward, Beast Boy cautiously made his way to his friend. "Um... you okay, Cyborg?" he questioned, head tilted back, attempting to get a good look at Cyborg's face.

"Not _Cyborg_..." responded the metal man in a peculiar tone. As Beast Boy backed away, Cyborg brought himself to his feet and wobbled a bit. Eyes to the ground, he turned to face the Titans... a blank expression on his face. "CYBERION!" he suddenly shouted with a wide open mouth and closed eyes, fists held up at his sides, blue parts glowing brightly.

Raven looked Cyborg over for a moment after the outburst. There was... currently, nothing wrong with him... "Dork," she said plainly, crossing her arms.

"How about you keep calling yourself Cyborg and we won't make you go through _initiation _again," Beast Boy spoke in a mischievous tone, attempting to remind Cyborg of rubber chickens and tutus.

"Huh?" Cyborg stood still with his eyes slightly crossed for a moment. After a while, he slammed a hand against the left side of his head and squinted as if listening for something. "Sorry. Don't know what came over me there..." he said, sounding genuinely confused about his own statement. Facial expression tightened, Cyborg scratched at his human ear. "Can't hear 'em anymore. Must be conserving energy or something..."

"Anyway..." he spoke up again after a small awkward silence. "We should hurry to the palace. There may not be much time to waste."

- - -

Act Four: Where the Heart Is

A place Starfire had once called home, her family's palace on Tamaran, rose high in the light of the setting sun. Built within and astride a lofty plateau, its several large, disc-like structures jutted out from the faces of gray rock, like a spectacular extension of the land. It looked out over a colossal valley, rocky and lush mountainsides alike climbing in the distance. With pale stone walls and bluish gray rooftops, spires raised at their peaks, each section of the palace was connected – either by bridge on the outside, or step and hall within the mountain itself. The sections all led upward to the highest structure, which was taller and far more cylindrical than the others; its furthest rooftop held up the largest spire of all.

The T-Ship had been set down on a landing pad extending from the base of the highest structure. Before even stepping off the ship, the Titans could easily sense something was wrong... It was too quiet. The Tamaraneans were not a people who would let a strange ship land without sending out a greeting party.

The stark silence sent a chill coursing through Starfire as she stood in the airlock with the others, hand slowly reaching for the exit door's handle. Too afraid to say anything, the Titans merely stood back and let their friend advance at her own pace. Grasping the heavy handle, Starfire twisted it to the right and pushed the metal door outward, which creaked slightly, allowing a rush of heavy Tamaranean air into the otherwise closed-off room. Stepping down onto the immense, circular platform, Starfire took a few steps forward, staring off at the thin and lengthy bridge ahead...

"Where is everyone?" she wondered aloud, voice quieted by the wind sweeping over the lofty, open area. The last time they had visited, granted it was for a betrothal celebration, there were many greeters waiting. This time, she would have at least expected to see Galfore and the royal guard, as was customary. But not another soul stood in sight, even at the entrance arc across the bridge.

Stepping forward onto the walkway, Starfire peered over the edge at the many structures below... then to the heights above. Not a Tamaranean in sight, neither walking the bridges, nor navigating the winds. She let out a quiet breath as she turned to face the palace's entrance.

"I fear they have... abandoned," said Starfire, sounding somber and worried. However, she soon cheered up, turning around to face her friends with a smile. "If anything is to happen, then I will remain to protect my home from attack," she stated, looking strong and determined. "Will you provide assistance as well in such a case?" she queried hopefully.

"Of course," answered Robin with a supportive nod, the others in clear agreement behind him as he joined Starfire on the bridge.

Though the reason escaped her as to why the Tamaraneans, especially Galfore, would flee the city, Starfire felt a purpose in staying to defend it from what she assumed would be a Gordanian assault. Her eyes always looking to the brighter side of things, she wondered if perhaps the citizens and warriors alike were hiding in wait, hoping to catch any attackers by surprise. In fact, she was sure of it. In battle, her people were not to be trifled with. In such a case, in order to maintain the element of surprise, they would not break cover, even to greet a returning princess.

"Come," started Starfire with a glint of hope in her eyes. "I will give you a proper touring of my home," she said happily, lifting her feet from the ground and floating off toward the entrance. Following, though careful not to step off the unguarded edges of the bridge, the Titans looked to each other with surprise and relief.

- - - - - -

"This is our Grand Hall," stated Starfire, floating several feet above the others. Her voice resonated in the immense corridor.

Running straight through the lengthy area, splitting the reflective, dark marble floors down the center, an exquisite red carpet rested under the feet of the onlookers. Above, where the attention of all eyes currently rested, the ceiling rose to a high arc, lit up by bright, fiery torches on the walls. Ornate pillars lined either side of the hall equally, hugging the walls as they climbed to the top, connecting to their opposing counterparts by several curved extensions. The extensions, composed of the same glossy white rock as the pillars, criss-crossed one another in a symmetrical manner, like curved separators in stained glass. Where the walls met the curved ceiling, a dark balcony could be seen behind the pillars, its view designed to look out over the lower area. The gargantuan hall led from the main entrance to a short flight of stairs and another large doorway, the objects beyond which were too distant to identify.

"Here is where we hold many of our celebrations, from the festivities of Blorthog, to betrothal ceremonies," she explained, finally landing beside the others. At the mention of betrothal, Robin seemed to be recalling not-so-fond memories.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now," said Beast Boy, looking around himself as he recalled the feast that took place upon their last visit. He shivered. "Veggies that crawl like slugs..."

"But taste like chicken!" Cyborg added with a grin and a hefty pat to his belly, attempting, successfully, to gross out his green friend.

"Let's not forget the _charitable_ table manners..." Raven commented blankly, remembering precisely where the large gathering had been, her fondest memory being that she ate nothing.

Moving away from the Titans for a moment, Starfire examined several decorations hanging low on the closest wall. She, of course, could name each one and its history without fault, but one currently stood out to her. A necklace of large, metal beads hung on a wall between two pillars, surrounded by various related items. It was a _Tenabula_... which her people would wear during Blorthog, the Tamaranean festival of friendship. Reaching out, she removed it from its hook on the wall and held it close, smiling as she decided to take it with her as a souvenir of sorts. The large circle of beads clinked together musically as she held them in hand, walking back to the others.

Starfire smiled at her friends with a warm expression, before quickly returning to her task. "Let us continue," she said gleefully, leading the others further down the hall. "There is much more to see."

- - - - - -

The next room on Starfire's tour was much smaller than the last... which meant absolutely nothing when comparing it to Earth structures. The throne room was still cavernous, with a wide open space and a ceiling that loomed high above. A red-carpeted floor cloaked the center of the room, continuing itself from the previous hall. In the upper middle of the room resided a series of stairs which formed a half-circle as they met the forward wall, in opposite corners of which were two more doorways, leading off into unknown areas. A pair of large thrones sat side by side in a flat area atop the flight of steps, long drapery with complex designs of gold and green decorating the wall behind them.

The Titans, excluding Robin and Starfire, had separated for a moment, admiring the architecture on their own.

"There's two..." said Robin, looking up at the thrones from his position at the base of the steps. "I thought there was only one Grand Ruler," he stated, looking to Starfire for clarification.

Starfire remained silent for a moment, looking down with a small smile. "My parents once resided here. Not since then... has there been a joined rule," she explained. "A council governed in their stead, as we were too young and inexperienced to assume the throne."

"Oh... um," Robin stuttered, massaging the back of his neck nervously. He realized the fact that Starfire's parents weren't around anymore could mean only one thing... and he had just brought up that tender subject. In her position, he would feel terrible... he knew that for a solid fact. What had he just done? "Sorry, I didn't mean to--" he started quickly.

"Do not be," replied Starfire, looking bright and cheery once again. "They were my parents... and I am proud to call them such. Nothing could change that. It is best to not dwell on past happenings, but to be thankful for sacrifices."

Robin knew, as he had for some time now, that he could learn a lot from Starfire's examples... How long had he dwelt on his own past before realizing what was more important? How much still haunted him despite that fact?

"I... understand," said Robin, keeping his gaze fixed on the two thrones.

- - - - - -

"There is one more thing I wish to show you, friends," said Starfire. Necklace in one hand and Robin's grip in the other, she led the boy through the top right doorway in the throne room, followed closely behind by Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven.

The hall behind the throne room was a sharp left turn, leading to a staircase that appeared to spiral around the interior perimeter of the palace. As the Titans walked along, they could see, as it was illuminated by well-placed torches, the entire right wall was decorated by a large, impressive painting. Images of Tamaraneans, young and old, were spread across the stone, ranging from very simple to realistic drawings. Along the way, Starfire explained that the wall was a tribute to all former rulers. Any Tamaranean who ruled at the throne would one day have their likeness displayed on the lengthy wall, in order of ascension.

Just before the paintings came to an end, leading into blank stone space, Robin looked up to see two Tamaraneans standing side by side, both wearing extravagant clothes – like armor and royal cloth meshed together. Unmistakable Tamaranean crowns decorated their foreheads. One was a tall and... reasonably intimidating man, his stature dwarfing that of his partner; his expression, however, described a wholly different being, one who looked proud and strong-willed. A beautiful woman stood beside the man, her long, fiery red hair falling at her back; her eyes, a spectacular green, were benevolent and full of emotion, in spite of her otherwise steady expression.

Robin, and, unbeknownst to him, the three following Titans, easily identified the two figures displayed. The resemblance was too much to ignore. Eyes away from the mural, all began to venture up the staircase.

"At the summit of this palace is a shrine to X'hal, the greatest warrior in our history," said Starfire, her voice echoing up the winding stairs.

- - - - - -

"That's... one big cat," said Beast Boy, staring at the large stone statue before him.

After winding several times around the castle itself, the staircase led to a lavish, circular room with numerous shining objects of gold and silver. Many antique weapons lined the walls as well, their blades dulled from use. Even in its waning state, sunlight allowed in from surrounding windows illuminated all objects to a radiant glow. They sparkled brightly, causing the eyes of unsuspecting Titans to squint upon entry.

Central to the decorations was a large statue made of dusky stone. It depicted a tall woman, clad in heavy armor, a dangerous looking blade held high in her clenched hand. Her expression was ferocious and daunting; though she looked up to the sky, her eyes were most prominent. Before the woman, carved well from the dark stone was a large, crouching feline which had its head turned to the left, glaring straight down the stairwell – directly at any approaching visitors. It was reminiscent of a sabretooth tiger in size, but more like a lioness in appearance. No matter how it was put... the portrayal was incredible: majestic as well as frightening.

"The_ cat_," started Starfire, pointing to the animal in front, "represents X'hal's spirit in battle. For it is said her fierceness was unmatched, her eyes able to instill fear and ensure victory," she explained. "The feline is also believed to be... our earliest ancestor," Starfire added, giggling nervously a bit at the surprised reactions from her friends.

Robin looked around himself and thought of all the things he had taken in simply by walking from one point in the palace to another. "Now I know how you must have felt..." he said, receiving an inquiring glance from Starfire. "It's one thing to know about a planet... and another to actually understand it--"

Robin was cut off by a slight rumbling in the floor, which shook many of the loose weapons on the wall. Like thunder, however, the effect came and went quickly, returning everything to normal after a few short seconds. It was very subtle, but noticeable.

"Get many earthquakes around here?" questioned Raven, raising an eyebrow inquisitively at Starfire.

- - - - - -

Making their way out of the palace, the Titans stood together on the thin connecting bridge. At this time, the sun had set, leaving only a faint glow on the horizon, but Tamaran's two moons now loomed high above. The silvery light of the heavenly bodies projected the castle's shadow over half of the bridge. The Titans, however, had little concern with the sky, all eyes scanning the vast stretches of flat ground below for any indication of the peculiar rumbling.

"It does not happen often, but I suppose it could have been the... _earth quaking_," said Starfire, standing at the very edge of the bridge as she looked down. She, of course, didn't have to be wary of heights like Robin and Cyborg.

"Well," started Cyborg, looking to all the others, "if we want to find the Tamaraneans and warn 'em, it looks like we'll have some searching to do. We could get a survey of the area in the T-Ship and keep an eye out for any trouble at the same time. Star, is there anywhere you think they might..."

As Cyborg continued bouncing ideas off the others, Beast Boy drifted away from everyone, walking toward the area where the castle's shadow met the bridge. He knew the others could handle planning things out well enough without his... assistance (the occasional witty remark or pointless suggestion). Keeping that in mind, he stood before the light and held his hand out into it... narrowing his eyes a bit at something peculiar. The shadow seemed to be moving at a faster rate than before. Just as he placed his fingers into the light, the shadow spread past them and began to devour the rest of the bridge, moving on to the T-Ship.

"Starfire...?" he called his friend's attention, turning around. "How fast do the moons..." Beast Boy's speech suddenly cut off and blended into unintelligible sputtering. His eyes were wide open, pupils shrinking by the second, jaw dropping progressively as well.

"What?" questioned Cyborg, looking at Beast Boy in slight annoyance due to the interruption. "What are you..." he let his voice trail away as Beast Boy began to point a shaky finger to the sky. Still having little idea as to what was going on, he and the others slowly turned their attention to the stars. "Jeez..." muttered Cyborg as he saw it.

Looming just above the palace's highest tower like a dark cloud, a solid, titanic object was in the process of eclipsing the moons. A dense shadow on its underside, it seemed completely black. The foreboding mass was lengthy, the rest of its form stretching off toward the horizon, where a pair of wings could be seen at its end. It was a vessel... of indescribable proportions. The frightening beast was made ever more so by its circular front end, the edge of which was decorated by seven long, sharp looking spires – like the arrows on a compass rose.

Oddly enough, the ship came to a stop just as its circular portion centered over the palace. The Titans remained still, in silent reverence, like deer caught in the headlights.

The vessel's nose revealed itself to be spherical as two blue lines appeared to draw themselves across its surface, overlapping each other brightly at the center, splitting the object into four equal sections. Suddenly, the rumbling started up once again, subtle like before... but showing no signs of slowing down, only intensifying as the paralyzing seconds drew out further. Without warning, the sphere split open four ways at its new seams, revealing a blinding blue spotlight which quickly bleached the palace's image in its terrifying glow.

As the intense light reflected in his human eye, Cyborg found himself straining to move. Rarely could such a fear overtake him. As though time itself had slowed to a snail's pace, the robotic Titan looked around at his friends to see the same effect of fear on their faces. Opening his mouth and forcing his mechanical muscles to work, he began to turn around.

"Back to the ship!" he shouted, motioning for the others to follow with the powerful swipe of an arm.

Cyborg's words being enough to snap them out of their shock, the Titans all turned their back to the light and began running across the bridge... all except one. As the others continued on without notice, Robin looked back to see that Starfire had not moved at all. The fear that once filled her eyes had now turned to anger. A green glow was beginning to radiate from her hands, one of which still held the Tenabula tightly. She appeared as though she was about to fly off and try to fight the massive ship on her own...

Stopping himself, Robin quickly turned around to face her, dire confusion on his face. "Starfire!" he shouted above the noise of the rumblings. She made no response. "You can't stay here. We don't know what will happen," he said, attempting to keep himself steady on the shaking bridge, ambling over to Starfire's side.

"This is what _he_ spoke of," said Starfire, clenching her teeth as she glared upward at the blue light, eyes beginning to glow. "I cannot allow this to--" she stopped with a gasp as she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder. Turning her eyes away from the castle, Starfire saw a look in Robin's face she had not expected... and, immediately, her expression softened. He was worried... so worried that his eyes, masked as they were, pleaded desperately for her to reconsider.

"I won't leave here without you," said Robin. Though he spoke above the sound of the quaking mountain, his voice was soft, void of its usual tone... terrified. "I can't." He shook his head, making sure to look Starfire in the eyes. "Please, Star... don't do this."

Starfire felt herself pulled back to reality, her anger dissipating at the words presented to her. She realized this thing... this weapon, was too much for her to fight; she would only end up sacrificing herself for nothing. And Robin... he would have followed her right into the same fate. Without looking back to the vessel above, Starfire simply nodded, rendered speechless.

Across the way, faint due to the sound of shaking rock and rushing wind, a pair of voices could be heard shouting over the cacophony. The T-Ship had begun to hover several feet above the landing platform, wing engines oriented downward. Beast Boy and Raven could be seen under the left wing, in the airlock doorway, motioning for Robin and Starfire to come aboard.

"Hold on to me..." said Starfire, embracing Robin tightly. Taking to the air, she flew as fast as she could toward the T-Ship, propelling herself and Robin straight through the open doorway.

Beast Boy and Raven immediately stepped away as the two tumbled into the ship. Starfire's Tenabula fell from her grip, rolling across the floor with a metallic chiming. Still holding on to one another, Robin and Starfire slowly brought themselves to their feet as the artificial gravity took affect. No words were exchanged between the four Titans, only bewildered glances. What could be said? Nothing good was going to come of the situation.

Knowing the Titans were all accounted for, Cyborg had wasted no time and began to take the ship higher. Seeing the door wide open, and the landing platform moving away, Beast Boy quickly reached out and shut it tight, locking the mechanism. Leaning back against the door, he lowered himself to the ground and breathed heavily. As the sound and feeling of rushing air died down, the ship became deathly quiet, shaking as it continued further into the sky. At once, each Titan released the breath they had been holding in.

Looking to each other knowingly, Robin and Starfire ventured up the stairs and through the right doorway without haste. Raven began to follow, but caught glimpse of Beast Boy still leaning against the door, forehead resting in his palms. He obviously hadn't expected to witness something of this magnitude.

"Are you coming?" she asked plainly.

"...I don't know if this is something I wanna see."

- - - - - -

Watching the surface of Tamaran slowly shrink away, Starfire stood before the glass in the viewing deck, Robin by her side. Behind them, Raven kept an eye on the happenings... while Beast Boy stood in the doorway, clearly hesitant, though he couldn't tear his attention away. All eyes were focused on the palace, where the blue light from the titanic black ship had engulfed nearly the entire mountain, its glow almost blinding. The vessel's size was now even more clear, like a dark island floating above the ground.

Having set the ship to continue its ascent autonomously, Cyborg ventured to the back of the ship to meet up with the others. "What's happening?" he questioned, stepping past Beast Boy into the room. As he caught sight of the ground, any breath left in his lungs was immediately exhaled.

Almost on cue, as Cyborg took a step toward the glass, the blue light suddenly intensified, causing everyone in the room to shield their eyes. Strangely, as the light died down, the ship began to rumble as though it had hit sudden turbulence. But it was clear, once the light faded away completely... that the source of the quaking was far below. Even from its position in the high atmosphere, the T-Ship couldn't be spared from the effect.

Starfire's eyes widened with uninhibited shock.

As though Hell itself was attempting to break free, the surface of Tamaran was suddenly littered with bright red-orange cracks which continued to spread outward with frightening pace... the castle as their epicenter. Moving just as quickly, the clouds were abruptly pushed away from the black vessel as an immense shockwave was issued forth from it, leaving an unobstructed clear view of the ruined ground. Another intense pulse of light came from the weapon as the shockwave finally met up with the T-Ship, shaking it to no end. This was to be the planet's final aggravation.

Appearing to sink in on itself for a moment, Tamaran's surface was now glowing red with fissures... scars. And, all at once, the shattered land was propelled outward by undefinable force in a blaze of broken, fiery rock. The heart of the planet had detonated, sending plumes of its bright, molten blood far into space.

Eyes watching the remains of the planet speeding toward the ship, Cyborg quickly turned around and rushed through the open door. Trying to reach the cockpit before it was too late, he sped through the following rooms as fast as he could, paying no attention to any obstacles. As he leaped through the stairwell hall, there was only one thought on his mind: speed up the ship, or die trying.

Silenced by the sight before them, the remaining Titans stood still... waiting for the inevitable.

However, just as the brimstone came within inches of the ship, the razed planet suddenly shrunk away, becoming a large ball of orange light in the distance. As this happened, the Titans felt a strong force pulling them toward the window, nearly lifting their feet from the ground. Quickly, though, the effect disappeared, and the Titans were left to regain their balance.

"_Everyone okay back there?" _came Cyborg's concerned voice over the speaker system. None of the others could bring themselves to answer, leaving the dead quiet of space as the only response. _"...Hello?"_

Finally feeling some of their senses returning to them, Beast Boy, Robin, and Raven looked around themselves warily, almost as though they hadn't expected being able to do so. Starfire stood alone by the middle of the window, staring down at her feet; her hair had fallen in front of her eyes, making her expression unreadable. Seeing this, Beast Boy and Raven looked away, disheartened... knowing there were not enough comforting words in the universe.

Standing up straight, Robin made his way over to Starfire. Before any words could be said, he found himself embraced tightly. Starfire rested her head over his shoulder and trembled... quietly sobbing. Robin could say nothing, and so simply returned the embrace. Strangely enough, Starfire's cries slowly faded away... becoming shaky, labored breathing.

"Uh, Robin..." said Beast Boy, backing away slightly as he saw the furious look on Starfire's face. Her eyes glowed bright green, teeth clenched tightly. She began to breath louder, her hold on Robin clearly becoming stronger.

Thinking fast, Raven reached out a hand and placed it on Starfire's forehead. White light radiated from her palm, bathing the enraged girl's vision in a calming glow. After a moment, Starfire could feel her strength disappearing, her eyelids becoming heavy. Immediately, she collapsed in Robin's arms.

Kneeling on the ground and holding Starfire up, Robin looked at her expression with worry. Eyes closed, she seemed to have passed out but, inside, was still clearly struggling. "Raven?" he questioned, looking up for clarification.

Raven looked down at the two with a solemn expression. "I had to do it..." she said after waiting a moment. "She once told me her people can be overtaken by blind rage... Starfire couldn't control it anymore, not after seeing what she did." Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Raven looked to Starfire's distressed, sleeping face. "She has a lot to think about now..."

- - - - - -

Cyborg stood in the flight control room with the surrounding lights extinguished, a blue glow from the imaging console identifying him in the dark. For quite some time, he had been listening to Robin and Starfire talking in the adjacent room. Despite the thick walls of the T-Ship, sound traveled surprisingly well when surrounded by the silence of space.

The conversation continued on. Starfire was being unreasonably hard on herself, while Robin spent the entire time trying to assure her there was no fault to be had... Cyborg remembered the roles being reversed on countless occasions before. It hurt to know that Starfire was charging herself for the incident, when there was only one clear person to blame...

The _real_ bad guy stood alone in the flight control room, staring down at his feet, too afraid to own up to his own stupid mistake. He had built up Starfire's hopes, saying there was nothing to worry about, claiming that there was enough time to do _something_... only to watch those hopes be destroyed completely because he hadn't been careful enough. These were Cyborg's thoughts.

_'What's wrong with you, man?' _he questioned himself harshly in thought, drowning out the voices that resonated behind him. _'Too proud of your own ship that you couldn't pull your eyes away from the controls long enough to see it coming?' _he continued tearing himself apart, shaking his head. _'How hard is it to miss a big ship like that? If you had -- even once -- double checked the stupid sensors before--'_

"Oh," said Cyborg, breaking free from his own train of thought, eyes widening in astonishment.

- - - - - -

"That is not true. If it were not for my selfish choice, this would not have happened!" stated Starfire, turning away from Robin and looking at the plain white sheets spread across one of the bunks. "I am to blame... I should have been the one to pay for my mistakes... not my people," she explained, feeling her eyes sting at the mere thought of her planet. Starfire closed her eyes, hugging her elbows. "I deserve this..." she spoke quietly.

"Don't say that..." Robin responded quietly, reaching a hand out. Closing his eyes, he shook his head for a moment, feeling almost angry that she could say something like that about herself. "I know you, Starfire. And the last thing you deserve... is this."

"Then," started Starfire, opening her eyes and turning away from the bunks; without looking at Robin, she made her way to the hallway door, allowing it to open for her, "perhaps I have given you... the wrong impression about myself," she said coldly, keeping her back to him, stepping into the corridor and letting the door slide shut behind her.

"Starfire..."

Standing alone in the quiet hall, Starfire stared forward at the door ahead as her vision began to blur over with moisture. She had never been so terrible to him before... and he was only trying to comfort her. Feeling a choking sensation in her throat, Starfire cupped a hand over her mouth as regretful tears spilled over her cheeks. In an attempt to keep herself from being heard, she rushed forward into the dining room.

Raven stood by the sink, getting herself a glass of water. Hearing the door hiss open, she turned around to see Starfire burst into the room, nearly tripping over her own boots. For a moment, the girl stopped and glanced at the empath; her face was wet, eyes slightly red from tears. Without saying a word, she closed her eyes and continued on.

"Starfire?" questioned Raven, setting her glass on the counter. "Starfire, wait," she called, stepping forward. However, Starfire was already through the other door before another word could be said.

- - - - - -

"AH!" squeaked Beast Boy in surprise, turning around and hiding something behind his back. Opposite from his position by the window in the viewing deck, he saw a shocked looking girl standing just in front of the closed door. "Starfire... Um, I was just--"

"Forgive me... I—I did not mean to intrude..." Starfire stumbled with her words, looking around herself for another way to go. To no avail, she attempted to hide her tears, wiping her face and breathing in through her nose.

Seeing this, Beast Boy's expression softened. Still keeping one hand behind his back, he reached out and took a step forward. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, trying to get a better look at her face.

"I am..." Starfire trailed off, turning around to face the door before the boy could get any closer, "undamaged," she finished, unable to mask the sorrow in her voice.

Listening to the faraway sound of the engine while collecting his thoughts, Beast Boy let a moment pass before finally deciding to speak. He knew Starfire was feeling more pain than he could ever imagine. He knew there was little, or nothing, he could say to make things better. But it wasn't his way to just ignore things like this; he had to at least try.

"You're feeling alone, aren't you? Like there's someplace you need to run, but you can't find it... and no one's there to help." Beast Boy's voice, calm and atypically earnest, bounced off the circular walls of the quiet room. Hearing this, Starfire looked up from the floor. "It's not the same... but I felt that way when I lost my parents..." he said, pausing to take in a breath. "I blamed myself... kept saying, if I had just been there, there was something I could have done to stop it... _something_," Beast Boy stopped to scratch the back of his neck, wondering if he was doing the right thing. "I always felt like, when I was with them, I was _home_... Knowing they weren't there anymore, it took away my sense of direction, y'know?"

"...How did you go on?" Starfire asked quietly.

"I didn't," Beast Boy responded, smiling as Starfire turned around to face him with a surprised look. "Eventually, I realized... I never really left them, and they never left me. There was no one to blame. Some things just can't be helped." Grimacing a little, Beast Boy took his hand from behind his back and displayed the object he had been holding. He held up a small, toy monkey with cymbals in its hands; its soft face grinned widely, a curly tail rising behind its head. "They gave it to me when I was a kid... it was the one thing I held on to." Beast Boy looked up to Starfire. "Home is something you take with you, Starfire... even if it's just a memory."

"Beast Boy..."

"I know. It's stupid, and not even close to what you're going through--" he started, turning his head away.

"No. It is not stupid," Starfire interjected firmly. "You have reminded me of a saying on my planet... _'Where the heart beats and joy brings flight, such is home'_," she recited with a faint yet growing smile, inhaling deeply and letting the breath go. "I did not truly understand it... until now."

The door to the viewing deck suddenly hissed open, revealing Raven in its threshold. She leaned against the doorway with closed eyes and held up a book in her hand for all to see. Strange letters were emblazoned in black ink across the volume's plain, gray cover.

"It's a book of poetry... from Azarath. My favorite one," said Raven, sounding a little embarrassed. Despite being somewhat uncomfortable, she merely wanted to contribute to what Beast Boy had started: showing Starfire she wasn't alone. After a moment in silence and receiving a smile from Starfire, Raven cleared her throat and brought something into the room with her powers. "I... think you dropped this."

Starfire's eyes widened as the object was lowered into her hands and released. The Tenabula chimed musically as its large beads rolled about and quickly settled into place. She closed her eyes and held the necklace close... thinking of what it now represented.

"Starfire," said Raven, getting the girl's attention once again. "I'm sure there's someone else who'd like to talk to you," she stated, stepping out of the way and motioning a hand at the door across the dining room.

"Of course," Starfire nodded, suddenly reminded of her cold words. Wasting no time, she began to make her way across the dining room and through the hallway door.

As soon as Starfire disappeared, Raven pulled her hood away and looked directly at Beast Boy, her stare unwavering. It was neither a frightening stare nor a disappointed one, and not even an annoyed glance... nothing Beast Boy was used to. Her expression was plain... like someone attempting to read a book from a distance.

"...What?" Beast Boy checked the area around himself nervously, feeling Raven's stoic eyes looking him over. "What is it?" he asked, the silence suddenly getting to him. "Raven, will ya cut that out already? ...Please?"

- - - - - -

As the door slid open for her, Starfire turned to the right side of the room and saw Robin sitting on the edge of the lower bunk. He rested his elbows on his knees, fingers interlaced and covering his eyes, hiding his face beneath them. The boy seemed deep in thought, perhaps thinking of something he could say... or regretting what he already had, wondering if he had done something wrong. His concentration on thought was so much that the sound of the door opening had gone entirely unnoticed.

Without saying a word, Starfire floated over, quietly set the Tenabula down on the mattress, and sat down on the edge beside Robin, gingerly leaning her shoulder against his.

Robin moved his hands away and looked to his left, surprised. "S--" about to speak, he found himself silenced as Starfire placed her index finger near his lips.

"You will do no apologizing," said Starfire in a firm tone. Reaching down, she took hold of his hand and looked in his eyes remorsefully, pausing to find her words. "Robin, I--"

"_Everyone, head up to the Flight Room. You're not gonna believe this!" _Cyborg's surprisingly enthused voice suddenly boomed over the speaker system.

Hearing this, Robin and Starfire merely looked to each other and laughed lightly. By now, they had almost come to expect such interruptions.

- - - - - -

Cyborg looked over the varied expressions of his Teammates as they all gathered around the imaging system in the flight room. Robin and Starfire shared looks of subtle disappointment, one more pronounced than the other. Raven, as usual, couldn't be read easily. And, lastly, Beast Boy... looked oddly relieved.

Clearing his throat, Cyborg punched something into the circular console's panel. "I went over the scan logs from before we entered..." the mechanical Titan paused, somewhat wary of his words, eyes turning to Starfire for a moment, "Tamaran's atmosphere," he finished, watching as the image of a planet drew itself up in the hologram. "The scanners came up with about 300 million major life signs, total."

"You... brought us here to tell us how many people... _bit the dust?_" questioned Beast Boy, whispering the last part so the others couldn't hear, narrowing his eyes at Cyborg.

"No," Cyborg shook his head vigorously, obviously getting to his point. "99.9 percent of those readings are all accounted for..." he trailed off, pointing to the left side of his head, "right here."

"The Technis," said Robin, suddenly standing up straight. After that comment, Cyborg received everyone's undivided attention.

"That's right," replied Cyborg, looking to the image of Tamaran seriously. "What if the Tamaranean's knew it was coming... knew they were being targeted?" he asked, hypothetically. "If they had no other choice, they'd try to spread themselves out, give their enemies no target to attack, right?" he asked Starfire.

"Yes, I believe so," Starfire responded, nodding. It seemed a reasonable enough explanation... not to mention an ideal one. She was just glad to know her people were not harmed, that her sorrow was in vain. However, the loss of her home planet could not be ignored...

"My guess is," started Cyborg, turning around to look out the windows, "they're somewhere out there, buying their time." He took a moment to examine the stars with curiosity. Shifting his attention back to his friends, he looked them each in the eye. "How 'bout it?" he asked, grinning and resting his hands on the console. "What do you say we lend 'em a hand?"

"We should get a message back to the other Titans. Tell them they'll need to watch the city a little while longer," suggested Robin, crossing his arms, feeling his 'leader' instincts coming back into play. Now that hope had been renewed, he found himself ready to take on a real mission. "Let's go for it." Reaching to his left, he took Starfire's hand in his and smiled, receiving the same expression in return.

"There's about twenty-two good hiding places out there," said Cyborg, bringing up a solar map of Vega on the hologram. "We'll need to save fuel if we want to check them, so it could take a while between planets," he explained, growing an adventurous smirk on his face. "This'll be great. It's not every year you get to spend a few months in deep space."

Beast Boy's expression suddenly faltered as the full breadth of the mission finally hit him.

"A FEW MONTHS!"

- - - - - -

Heavy footsteps resonated down a dark and lengthy corridor, rattling grated, metal flooring as they progressed from one end to the other. Few and far between, several bright lights shone down from the ceiling in the wide hall, spotlighting various areas of the floor in the otherwise pitch black hall. As the figure continued onward, his peculiar, gargantuan form could be seen passing under the intense white lights. His feet continued to stomp against the ground, slowing to a stop as he reached the end of the hall.

After several moments in silence, a large pair of doors slid away from each other noisily. Through the doorway was a much larger room, a single, bright pinpoint of illumination shining down from the tremendously high ceiling. Centered under the light was a heavy looking chair on an uplifted section of floor; its back facing the doorway, it looked out upon a tall and wide window, beyond which was the star-spotted void of space.

A tall man with long, gray hair had seated himself on the throne. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against his clasped hands in a very proper, staid manner. His face, due to the intense light from above, could not be seen in its entirety, merely a silhouette. The only distinguishing features about the man were his heavy, dark blue armor and red skin on his hands. Shifting his position, the man allowed two thick lengths of platinum hair to fall in front of his eyes.

The figure in the doorway continued onward, making his way to the edge of the light by the throne, where he came to a stop and knelt on the ground.

"Your eminence," spoke the large figure in a heavy, low tone. His voice echoed in the large room, sounding much like the scratchy growl of some frightening beast in the dark. "The operation was a success..." he spoke mysteriously. "Completed without error."

"Very good, Koza," responded the armored man, resting his hands at his sides as he looked out the window. He spoke with a deep voice, but sounded very calm and collected, almost welcoming... yet malevolent. "And what of the second objective?" he asked.

"We have tracked one to Okaara. It is being procured as we speak," replied the creature known as Koza. "...The princess was identified as well, seen escorted by four aliens on Tamaran."

A long silence followed.

"I see... so, Zoka failed. This certainly is unexpected news..." the man let his speech trail off, breathing in deeply, sounding more serious. "Keep a close watch and report your findings. When the opportunity presents itself... deal with them as you please."

Koza chuckled under his breath in response. As the creature stood up to his full, towering height, his most prominent feature was caught under the illumination. On his face, he wore a large black mask, the simple image of a toothy scowl and narrowed eyes portrayed in white on its spherical surface. He whipped his tail through the air once, signifying his eager acceptance of the mission.

"Yes, sire."

- - - End Episode Two - - -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **- insert dramatic sound effect here - The plot thickens :).

Ack. Another freakishly long chapter (almost could have been two episodes). I sincerely apologize for that XD. I had to cram in a lot of things, such as introducing the T-Ship, the Technis stuff, and Tamaranean history (most wouldn't make sense if I tried to insert them into future episodes instead; plus, if I left them out, it'd haunt me forever, lol). I can't seem to not write long chapters like this. But I suppose that's fitting for my farewell fic, though (don't want to leave anything out). The length would make sense, of course... if Teen Titans ever had hour long episodes :P.

Also, sorry for the long wait between this and the first episode. Between work and getting all signed up for school, I could only find small amounts of time to work on this. Hopefully that won't be the case with the next one.

There was a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter :). I put in a bunch of small scenes which might seem to have little meaning... right now.

If there are any big errors in this chapter, please feel free to point them out. Once a chapter reaches this length, it becomes a lot harder to proofread, you can imagine.

Thanks for reading :D.

**Next Episode Preview: **With new resolve, the Titans set off in search of the Tamaraneans, looking to aid in whatever way they can. On the planet Okaara, they happen upon a young boy with whom Starfire shares more than a resemblance. The trials of an unwitting leader in "Episode Three: Brother".


	3. Brother, Act One

**Titans Forever**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

When the Titans defeat a mysterious assassin targeting Starfire, they are thrust into a journey to possibly save an entire system from destruction. Can the Titans' friendships and bonds survive in the harsh environment of war? RobxStar, BBxRae

**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim any ownership of the TV series 'Teen Titans', or any of its counterparts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode Three: Brother

- - -

Act One: Meeting

A dense blizzard cloaked the landscape in a flurry of thick, white particles. In the midst of night, sparse moonlight managing to find its way through the snow storm, little could be seen of the heavily forested area. Intense winds battered the many pine-like trees that decorated the ground, rattling their leaves incessantly, shaking off and adding on equal amounts of snow. Though mostly covered by foot after foot of snowfall, the land was clearly very rough, as evidenced by several dark gray rock formations jutting out from the snow beside the forest, leading uphill toward currently unseen mountaintops.

In an otherwise colorless area, a faint orange glow could be seen beyond the many flowing sheets of flaky ice. A stark contrast to the gray rock, it appeared to be originating from the base of the mountainside itself. The light was housed in a small cave, whose entrance was parallel to the wind. A perfect shelter.

Taking refuge from the storm for a while, the Titans had found a spot within the cave where several flat rocks provided ample seating. They huddled around an open area, in the center of which Cyborg had set up a simple campfire. Though cloaked in their winter attire, the Titans each had a gray blanket draped over their shoulders to further fend off the frigid temperatures. However, since Cyborg had 'accidentally' forgotten one blanket, two Titans currently shared one, huddled close together by the fire, their situation being the mark of constant snickering.

"Warm enough for ya?" questioned Beast Boy from his position toward the back of the cave. He grinned, wrapping the blanket tightly around his form. He shivered a bit, cheeks somewhat rosy from the cold, but still couldn't resist one of his new favorite pastimes... embarrassing the resident couple.

Robin made no effort to shift his view, keeping his half closed eyes on the campfire. Starfire rested against his shoulder, holding on to his right arm as she breathed softly. She smiled in her sleepy state, mostly unaware of the goings on around her. "...Beast Boy. If it didn't work the first five times, what makes you think it'll work now?" Robin questioned honestly.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something... but immediately turned a pouting face to the fire. Raven, who sat on the flat rocks to his left, smirked a bit as she held her own blanket in place over her shoulders. Cyborg, on Beast Boy's other side in the circle, simply shrugged at the changeling, turning his attention to Robin at his right.

"Man, I liked it better when just the word 'girlfriend' would set you off," said Cyborg, lowering his eyebrows at the Boy Wonder. "Ah, well..." he conceded, looking up to the smooth, rocky ceiling. "Guess I'll just have to find someone else to poke fun at." Off to the side, Beast Boy could be heard swallowing hard.

"I guess so," replied Robin nonchalantly, actually enjoying turning things around on them for once.

Cyborg's amused expression suddenly faded away, leaving a blank, disappointed one in its place. "Don't worry, I'll get ya eventually..." he stated in reluctant defeat. Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of the cave entrance.

For quite a while the wind had been a monstrous howl outside the cave; however, in the time the Titans had spent in the cave – without notice – it had been reduced to a low whistle. All conscious eyes were turned to the rounded cave entrance, beyond which was a forest draped in white beneath a dark sky, though brought to life by a silvery glow. The clouds had parted enough to allow the light of Okaara's moon through, the sudden wintry storm effectively diminished in a matter of hours.

After blinking a couple times in astonishment, Cyborg looked around at the others. "I'll never get used to this _dang_ alien weather..." he said, rising to his feet, letting the blanket fall to the ground. Stretching, he fixed his blue scarf and ski cap into comfortable positions, and patted at his heavy coat of similar hue. Seeing Robin beginning to move, Cyborg held a hand out to yield him. "No need to wake her up yet... We'll holler if it looks like we can move on out there."

"Right," said Robin, relaxing back into place. He looked to his right at the girl resting against his shoulder, hardly able to imagine how much sleep she must have lost since witnessing her planet's destruction. Starfire needed rest more than anyone.

Seeing how Starfire looked, Robin placed a gloved hand around her shoulder, holding her a bit closer. He knew her people could endure harsh weather such as this... but she was pretty much naked compared to everyone else, wearing her normal attire. Robin couldn't ignore that, wanting to keep her warm – despite the facts. He felt more cold just looking at her.

"Y'know..." started Beast Boy as he, Cyborg, and Raven began to shiver their way to the cave entrance, "we wouldn't have to deal with the weather if we had just stayed in the ship," he stated, shoes crunching against the icy rock as he walked on.

"I told you," replied Cyborg, a bit of an exasperated tone to his voice, "we need to keep a low profile. Flying around in a noisy ship ain't exactly a good way to keep the crosshairs off Starfire," he concluded, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"If this really is a war we're dealing with, then I guarantee you they won't stop at just one assassin," added Raven.

"Points taken," conceded Beast Boy, holding his hands up. Moving closer to the opening, he could feel the cold air beginning to bite at his skin, even through the insulation of his heavy coat and cap. Teeth chattering, he pulled his snow goggles over his eyes for whatever extra warmth they could offer. "Wouldn't have killed you to pack us some warmer clothes, though," he blurted without thinking.

As the three Titans stepped out into the open, Cyborg stopped and tightened his shoulders. Reaching back with a growl, he began to shake Beast Boy by the collar.

"YOU THINK I _PLANNED_ THIS OR SOMETHING?" he questioned loudly as he continued to throttle the changeling.

"_Glotha!_" came a heavy voice from nearby, causing the three distracted Titans to immediately turn their heads.

- - - - - -

Awakening from her short sleep, Starfire slowly opened her eyes to see the glowing embers of the campfire before her. Blinking the drowsiness off, she felt Robin's arm on her shoulder and turned to look his way. As of yet, he had not taken notice of her, eyes watching the fire closely.

He was clearly investing much of his thought in this mission, taking it as seriously as anything before... perhaps even more so. Starfire felt somewhat guilty because of this. The conflict between Tamaran and The Citadel was her burden, and her friends had decided to commit themselves to it – simply for her sake. She understood that Robin would be the most _committed_... which certainly made her fear for his safety.

After savoring the brief moment of alone time, Starfire decided to inquire about something. "Where have our friends gone?" she asked, having quickly taken notice of the absence.

Robin seemed a little surprised, turning to Starfire in response. "They, uh, went out to check on the storm. Looks like it's letting up," he explained. Now that Starfire was awake, he felt the need to ask her about her clothing situation. "Star... are you sure you're not cold--"

"_Glotha! Thal non algath, rutha ordeks!_" a heavy, male voice echoed off the walls of the cave as it barked through the entrance angrily.

"That doesn't sound good..." said Robin as he and Starfire eyed the shadows outside the cave.

- - - - - -

"Hehe..." Beast Boy chuckled nervously as he looked to the three heavily armored men ahead of him, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. He, Cyborg, and Raven simply held their hands up to illustrate their situational surrender.

The tan-skinned warriors each brandished rather threatening spears, circular bladed tips poised dangerously close to the three Titans' upper vitals. Metallic, dark blue armor covered most of their bodies, aside from bare arms and faces. They were all of relatively the same build; long, scruffy hair of brown, black, and auburn, respectively, fell to their shoulders. One had a short beard; another, very bushy eyebrows... all three glared fiercely through green eyes. Simply from the look of the tall, middle-aged humanoids, identity could easily be discerned.

"We're on their side, right? So... we shouldn't have anything to worry about," stated Beast Boy quietly. Cyborg and Raven made no reply, paying more attention to the sharp objects displayed before them. "I'll handle this," said Beast Boy, voice disguisedly smug with an underlying tone of insecurity. Clearing his throat, he gingerly pushed the spear nearest his face downward with the tip of a finger – to the bewilderment of the three guards. "Uh, _Zorka... Tubag plixing glorg throknar... grebnaks..._" he spoke, finishing with an upward inflection, as though posing a question.

For a moment the three Tamaraneans softened their grips on the spears and looked to one another with startled faces, grunting inquisitively. Seeing this, Beast Boy almost wondered if he had done the right thing by stringing together random Tamaranean words from memory. However, within less than a moment, the spears were back in place, held steady before the Titans' faces.

"Thanks, BB. Next time, why not just tell them – in English – that you want a good stabbing?" grumbled Cyborg, eyebrows twitching as he attempted to distance his face from the blade without moving any more muscles than needed.

Keeping her hands high, Raven narrowed her eyes and looked to her right at the frozen changeling. "No. More. Helping," she spoke through her teeth, pausing for a long while to contemplate something. "...Did you say _grebnaks_?" she questioned in a whisper so as not to further aggravate the men with spears, squinting her eyes.

Before any more damage could be done, Starfire's approaching voice floated out from the cave. "Friends? What is--" she began.

The three men became wide-eyed at the mere sound of the voice. Turning to face the cave, their assumptions were confirmed and the three warriors promptly knelt down low, resting their spears on the snowy ground.

"_X'hal. Rala-Koriand'r... Landath gro kura?_" said the middle guard, eyes averted to the ground in a show of respect. His voice was rife with astonishment.

"Phew," said Cyborg, letting his arms fall down to his sides. "Now that you know we're all friends here, we can--" he started, moving forward a step. Without exiting their kneel or moving their eyes, the three guards reached down, retrieved their spears, and pointed them outward with blinding speed. Shocked, Cyborg backed away, hands quickly in the air again, right along with Beast Boy and Raven. "I guess not..." He gulped.

Starfire glanced at Robin for a moment. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was glad... well, shocked, but also glad. Cyborg's sensors had picked up a small cluster of life signs before landing, though he advised that no one prematurely raise their hopes. Robin could only imagine Starfire's relief.

"Please, do not kneel," said Starfire, reverting to her native language as she stepped forward to meet the three warriors. Placing a hand on the middle one's shoulder, she gestured for them all to stand. They, of course, complied without question. "And... kindly do not hurt these people," she added, turning a worried eye to the spears. "They are all my friends."

In a matter of seconds, the three Tamaraneans' expressions shifted from surprise to confusion, and finally regret. Lowering their spears at once, they nodded apologetically. Having been repeatedly at the sharp end of the conversation, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy kept their distance – despite the turn of events.

"Please, you must tell me... Are there any more with you?" Starfire questioned hopefully.

The black-haired guard immediately replied, seeming to snap back to reality. "Of course, princess Starfire," he said, turning to face the patch of forest to the left of the cave. "There is no danger!" he shouted.

As soon as the guard spoke, three more figures emerged from the forest, pushing the low-hanging branches out of their way.

One, a tall and barrel-chested man, armored just like the others, stepped out first; his lengthy, unkempt hair and heavy beard were dark blond, eyes a deep shade of gray. Face and arms decorated by numerous battle scars as well as characteristic wrinkles, he was clearly of ascending age, nonetheless strong in appearance. As soon as his eyes caught sight of the princess, he suddenly became aware of the situation.

Second came a younger man of similar stature to the first. His short, brown hair seemed out of place on a Tamaranean, but everything else about him described a warrior of that race. The look on his face was rough and focused, though progressively softening due to the surprise presence of royalty. His dark gray eyes began to examine the Titans with curiosity.

Lastly, stepping out from beneath the low branches was a much... much younger Tamaranean, who couldn't have been any older than Beast Boy. He stood at about half the height of the previous two men. His outfit was strangely similar to Starfire's in design – and could best be described as the male counterpart: pants and a sleeveless shirt, form fitting and specular, all in a muted blue color. The boy's silvery armor consisted of heavy looking boots, long wrist bands, a belt, and – once again, much like Starfire – a neck and shoulder adornment, carrying an oval-shaped blue jewel front-and-center.

Strangely enough, the remarkable resemblances ceased not. As the young man moved further from the shadows, his lengthy red hair could be seen; a pair of bangs resided over his forehead, and the rest was tied off in a pony tail behind his head. Finally, as if the Titans hadn't seen enough already, the boy opened his eyes to reveal an undeniably familiar shade of green.

He seemed unsure of himself as he walked forward, somewhat hesitant, eyes regarding the snow covered ground with their wandering attention. At his right side, hanging from his belt, was a rather heavy, ornate looking battle axe; he tapped at its hilt absentmindedly.

As soon as the young man took notice of the Tamaranean girl on the path ahead, he froze in place. Starfire followed suit, simply standing still for an extended period of time. The Titans found themselves looking from the boy to the girl repeatedly... trying their best to make sense of things.

"Brother!" Starfire gasped, finally breaking the silence, an elated tone to her voice. Rushing across the way, she promptly locked the surprised boy in an embrace. "I have missed you so," she said, squeezing tighter before pulling away to examine him. "It is simply a joy to see you have grown so much!" Her eyes gleamed proudly.

At first, the boy seemed just as happy to see her... However, as soon as he took notice of the two older warriors looking his way, the brightness faded from his expression. Seeming somewhat embarrassed, he held Starfire away from himself and forced a smile.

"It is... pleasant to see you as well, sister," he spoke, eyes obviously avoiding the scrutinous glances of the warriors. His voice was fitting for his age... presumably the early teen years. It was polite, somewhat reserved, and deep enough in tone that he did not sound entirely like a child. However, it couldn't be denied that his mannerisms, as well as some small part of his speech, described a transitional stage between child and young man.

Hearing this, Starfire was taken back... perhaps even a little hurt to receive such a cold greeting. He had changed in more ways than one... Shaking off her reaction, Starfire reformed a smile on her face. "Come, I must introduce you to my friends!" she exclaimed, taking the boy by the hand and pulling him along to the Titans.

In her current state of happiness, Starfire had forgotten entirely about any previous vexations. The thought of her planet's destruction faded from the forefront of her thoughts, replaced by the blissful knowledge that there were survivors, her brother among them, and hopefully many more.

Starfire stopped in her tracks for a moment to tilt her head inquisitively at the deathly confused looks plastered across each of the Titans' faces. Grinning widely, she took a step closer. "Friends. This is my younger brother--"

"You have a brother now?" Beast Boy cut in with a flabbergasted question, pointing a limp finger forward. He blinked several times, given a chance to see the two up close. It couldn't be denied... the resemblance was uncanny. They were almost like twins.

"Forgive us for being a little confused, but..." started Raven, trailing off to compose her thoughts.

"You went all Tamaranean on us for a while there," added Cyborg, unintentionally finishing Raven's sentence.

"...I did?" questioned Starfire, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers. She looked over her shoulder to see her brother was fairly baffled by the situation as well. Realizing what she had done, Starfire giggled embarrassedly. In her excitement, she had absentmindedly began speaking Tamaranean. "Much of Tamaran was never acquainted with other languages. So my brother has not yet learned yours," she explained with a smile. "Perhaps it would be best if he did – from an Earth being."

"Oh," replied the Titans collectively, most of the situation cleared up for them. A long pause ensued. "..._Oh_," they repeated, eyes wider than before, finally realizing the further implications of Starfire's statement.

The boys backed away a bit, leaving Raven slightly ahead of the pack. Whatever was about to happen, they didn't want any part of it. Without thinking, Cyborg and Robin nudged Raven ahead from behind. Caught off guard, the empath stumbled forward several steps, standing up straight to glare angrily over her shoulder at the three.

"_Consider yourselves cursed_..." she spoke under her breath. After coming to a realization, Raven let out a low sigh, turning back to Starfire and her... until recently, unknown brother. It would have to be her. There was clearly no other other way – without scarring one of the boys for life.

Expression as far from enthusiastic as could be, Raven pulled back her hood and pointed to herself. "Go ahead... lay one on me," she said, keeping her eyes to the dark clouds above. She had nothing against the boy, but a kiss was still a _kiss_... no matter what the mechanics were behind it. In all honesty, she couldn't understand why she was thinking about it so much... It wasn't as though there was anyone _else_ she thought she receive such a gesture from...

"Hey," said Cyborg, elbowing Robin over Beast Boy's head. "Ten bucks says the poor kid gets a one way ticket to the mountaintops," he whispered behind his hand, chuckling. Robin refrained from laughing, but couldn't keep a small grin from his face – one that showed he felt a little sorry for Starfire's brother (the existence of whom he was still getting used to). Beast Boy simply stood low to the ground, feeling smaller by the second.

Looking to Raven, Starfire nodded in appreciation, knowing full well what the act of lip contact meant to the people of Earth. "She is offering an exchange of language," said Starfire, looking down to her brother, who seemed miles out of the loop at the moment.

"Ah, of course," responded the boy, light flickering on in his mind, not thinking much of the situation as he began walking forward. "That will make communication much simpl--" he stopped, Starfire having taken a firm grip on his shoulder. Leaning forward with a worried expression, she whispered something into his ear. After waiting a few moments, the boy pulled his head back in surprise, face pale as the snow around him. Looking much more hesitant than before, he cautiously ambled over to a good distance from Raven.

Beast Boy stood still with his jaw slowly drifting down as the Tamaranean boy began to lean toward his friend. Oddly, Raven looked as though she was bracing herself for a punch in the face, or something of that nature, keeping still as a post, eyes closed... At his sides, the changeling could see Robin and Cyborg were getting about as much amusement out of the situation as a couple of ten-year-olds in a PG-13 movie. He... on the other hand, felt strange... uncomfortable, legs numb and nearly giving way beneath him.

_'...Must be the cold,'_ he thought, shivering, letting his eyes wander, looking anywhere but... there.

However, as soon as the lips made contact, Beast Boy found his eyes wide, locked in place. His heart sunk low, its beat slowing to agonizing, drawn out thumps as the seconds lurched on. What the hell was happening? Beast Boy couldn't understand his own reaction for the life of him. Before long, though, the boy pulled away from the still frozen Raven.

As Beast Boy looked on, watching the two separate, he noticed something peculiar about Raven. Was that _blush_ in her cheeks? There was little time to ponder about it, though, as Raven quickly pulled her hood back on and rejoined the others. As she moved closer, he did the best he could to compose himself, standing up straight.

"...Guess I owe you ten bucks, Robin," said Cyborg quietly, astonished that Raven hadn't leveled the whole area.

"What?" questioned Raven, peering up at Cyborg from under her hood.

"Nothing!" he pleaded guiltily, holding his hands up in front of his face.

Starfire's brother cut in by clearing his throat and stepping forward to face the Titans. "I... thank you..." he started, clearly getting used to the language. "Any friends of my sister... are friends to all Tamaran," he stated with a welcoming smile. Despite what his face and words may have implied, the boy found it hard to trust the aliens. His own experiences in the past, some more recent than others, had led him to be wary of those from other worlds. Not only that... but there was something about the way the masked boy now stood by his sister... something that caused his eyes to narrow with suspicion.

Moving away from Robin, Starfire placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I would like to introduce my younger brother, W--"

"Ryand'r," the boy quickly cut in, stepping in front of his sister. He didn't know quite why, but it felt strange to have his name translated to their language... Starfire stood behind him now, confused, but smiling nonetheless.

"...Ryand'r," Starfire corrected herself, not wanting to offend him right off the bat. Repositioning herself, she floated over to the others. "These are my friends, the Teen Titans," she smiled brightly. "You have met Raven. This is Cyborg. And that is Beast Boy," she finished, gesturing from left to right.

"Hi," said Raven simply, waving a little with a hand. At this point, she was just trying to settle her thoughts... She had loathed being the center of attention like that. Some meditation would fix things right up.

"Nice to meet ya," said Cyborg cheerfully. He thought the idea of Starfire having another sibling was great... mostly because he clearly wasn't a 'Blackfire'.

"...Hey," said Beast Boy unenthusiastically. The changeling had himself slightly turned away from the conversation, arms crossed, barely able to look at anyone.

"Greetings," said Ryand'r, forcing that smile once again. Curiosity peaked, he turned to face the masked boy, examining him carefully. Starfire stood close to him... almost shoulder to shoulder. "What of this one?" he asked, squinting. "You are... his... bodyguard?" he questioned, finding only one reasonable explanation for the closeness.

Robin's face faltered. Was that _really_ how their relationship appeared to others?

Starfire giggled at the interpretation. "No, brother," Starfire shook her head with a smile. "This is Robin. He is my..."

- - - - - -

"WHAT?" Ryand'r's voice echoed over the open area. The boy suddenly shifted from his initial soft spoken attitude... to a frantic, almost angry tone... which, ironically, didn't seem out of place for a Tamaranean. He paced back and forth between the Titans as they each watched in surprise. Starfire clung a little to Robin, shocked by her brother's reaction.

"No! This is not proper!" he continued, looking to the two in disbelief. "Entering into union with an out-worlder. It is unheard of. Galfore would not approve!" he said, turning to Starfire, trying to make sure she had not lost her mind.

Letting go of Robin, Starfire seemed to suddenly become angry herself. She stomped over to Ryand'r and glared down at him. Seeing this, the surrounding warriors on the other end of the area seemed ready to shield themselves at any moment. "Galfore _did_ approve!" Starfire growled.

"What?" Ryand'r calmed himself, stepping back a little.

"When I spoke of my feelings to him, Galfore said I should do as my heart tells me," she explained, relaxing her expression a little. "And that is precisely what I did." Starfire closed her eyes and looked down. The last thing she expected was to enter into a verbal fight...

"You were thinking about us back then?" asked Robin, surprised. He hadn't realized it, but their feelings for each other had gone back far... He now wondered if she felt the same way he did, on that day, when they first met.

In reaction, Starfire blushed heavily, a nervous giggle escaping her mouth.

Still having a difficult time believing it, Ryand'r couldn't let the subject go so easily. Starfire was the only real family he had left... Serious doubts began to rise in his mind about Robin's true intentions. He looked to the boy distrustfully. "I have heard of this... human race," he stated, causing Robin to open his eyes wider. "Weak, greedy beings, who believe themselves greater than they are. Had they the strength, they would surely rise up and attempt to make the outer worlds theirs. If you are seeking my sister's hand, then it is power you are after, correct?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, about to respond. However, Starfire quickly stepped in between the two.

"Robin is nothing like that. Nor is he weak," she spoke, her voice was deathly serious and atypically low toned. "He and my friends have seen many battles. They are all strong, and you do not have the right to--"

"That's enough!" Raven shouted, to everyone's surprise. All the noise was beginning to make her lose concentration... and she couldn't ignore it any longer. As everyone turned her way, she felt the need to pull her hood further over her eyes. "Look... there are bigger things to worry about than who your sister is dating. Starfire came all this way, looking for you. She worried herself sick wondering if you were alive and safe," she said, watching as all three people relaxed their stances. "Now is not the time to be fighting amongst yourselves..."

Ryand'r looked across the way to the empath... realizing the pointlessness of his actions. His feelings weren't what mattered at the moment. In fact, in comparison to the current situation, they were nothing...

After letting the words sink in, he let out a heavy breath. "You are right..." he said, looking down to his feet. He suddenly felt the eyes of every soldier behind him boring holes into his back. Losing his composure, forgetting about duty... he had once again given them no reason to believe he was fit to lead. He still acted like a child...

"Brother... we can discuss this another time... perhaps with less shouting," said Starfire, Raven's words bringing her attention back to the present as well.

"Forgive me," started Ryand'r regretfully. "I am... too quick to judge," he said, glancing over to Robin for a moment. He still couldn't bring himself to _completely_ trust the boy, but he realized that if Starfire saw something in him, then there couldn't be much to worry about.

Robin looked to Starfire's brother, regretting now that he had almost snapped back at him. Ryand'r was clearly just trying to protect his family... "It's all right," he said, the 'bodyguard' comment still getting to him, however. He took a moment to nod at Starfire, reminding her of the bad news they had to bear. "There's something you should know..."

Starfire stepped forward, eyes scanning the area, regarding each of the five guards, then stopping to focus on her brother. "It is concerning Tamaran..." she started, sadness saturating her voice.

"I know," replied Ryand'r quickly, to everyone's astonishment. He took a few steps back and looked to Starfire and her friends, a much more serious expression on his face. "You must have seen it happen..." he stated, taking in a deep breath. "There is much we need to discuss..."

Looking over his shoulder, Ryand'r nodded at the two guards standing by the forest. Receiving this gesture, they turned back to the trees, taking hold of several thick, low branches which cloaked the shadowy woods from view. With ease, they pulled the obstructions outward, causing clumps of snow to fall from the leaves.

Looking beyond the veil of shadow, the Titans stood awestruck.

- - - End Act One - - -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I got some comments about the length of the chapters, and I completely agree with you guys. So I'll be releasing the chapters as acts from now on, instead of full episodes – which means three parts to an episode. On the bright side, this means I can release more writing in a shorter period of time, plus have some of those nifty cliffhanger moments that everyone likes :P. Also, maybe these things won't be quite so daunting to read anymore, lol. Some future episodes might be released in full – if they happen to be short enough XD.

I've never really read the comics, so I don't know much about Ryand'r's real personality. But, here, I wanted to portray him as someone who holds family very close to his heart. Blackfire aside, Starfire is the only real family he has left, and so he's somewhat suspicious of Robin right now. His character will be developed on in this episode, and you'll see just why he seems so preoccupied.

Man, this chapter was longer than I thought it'd be XD.

Thanks for reading :).

**Next Chapter Preview:** Ryand'r reveals his purpose on Okaara and the whereabouts of the wayward Tamaraneans. He faces the challenges of a leader, but, even with the Titans' help, is this burden too much for him to bear? Stalking their prey, a pair of twin shadows may test his resolve to the limit. "Brother, Act Two: The Path Ahead."


	4. Brother, Act Two

**Titans Forever**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

When the Titans defeat a mysterious assassin targeting Starfire, they are thrust into a journey to possibly save an entire system from destruction. Can the Titans' friendships and bonds survive in the harsh environment of war? RobxStar, BBxRae

**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim any ownership of the TV series 'Teen Titans', or any of its counterparts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode Three: Brother

- - -

Act Two: The Path Ahead

Looking out of the forest through insecure eyes were the faces of a hundred or so Tamaraneans. Though being guarded on each of three sides by several sentries, the people were clearly not warriors. Their clothing very simple and unprotected, the mass of figures stood together between the trees... men, women, children, and the elderly. Many were not even Tamaraneans, but diversified races, some very humanoid in appearance, others having much less in common. All appeared to be in a state of desperation, huddling close to their families, fearful and cautious.

"They are all refugees," explained Ryand'r, turning back to face the Titans as the multitude began to unfold from the forest at the gesture of the older guard. "After so many years of peace, we are once again in conflict with The Citadel." The boy couldn't bring himself to look Starfire in the eyes, knowing the unspeakable news he would have to reveal... once certain questions were inevitably posed to him. "Without reason or provocation, they declared war on Tamaran, promising to eradicate us all, as well as any in our allegiance."

Starfire was reminded of what the assassin had told her... Eyes drifting down to the snow in shame, she dared not reveal her place in things.

"We must lead them to a stronghold beyond those mountains, where the Warlords of Okaara preside," he said, pointing up to the harrowing cliffs, which were now mostly visible beneath the night sky. A deep chasm was cut through the mountains ahead, defining a clear path through their towering blockade. "Many of these people are injured and unable, so we cannot simply fly; for their safety and our own, we must travel a quiet path. As general of the Tamaranean army, this is my duty."

"_General?_" Starfire gasped, looking to her brother in dire shock. "But, you are not--"

"Much has transpired, sister..." he stated in response, green eyes suddenly wandering. Without finishing his thought, he turned around to speak something in Tamaranean to the other soldiers. On command, they began to lead the group of refugees forward, the crunch of a hundred footsteps suddenly drowning out the sound of the whistling wind. "But haste must be made. We have little time to part with."

Taking the front, followed at his sides by the Titans, Ryand'r had quickly become a sullen, serious leader.

"If you'll accept it, we'll help in whatever way we can," said Robin, clenching his fist. He gestured at Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, who agreed by nodding.

"Yes, you have our undivided assistance," added Starfire. She still couldn't believe where her brother had ended up, but as he stated... there was clearly much she was not privy to.

"You... would do that?" questioned Ryand'r, surprised, to say the least, as he looked to his side at Robin.

"Of course. We have a duty too," responded the masked Titan with a reassuring smile.

At the far end of the leading group, Cyborg looked across the way at Robin, Starfire, and Ryand'r. He found himself somewhat amused at how Robin had 'met the family'. _'Bodyguard,'_ he thought, chuckling inwardly. Glancing at the long path ahead, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. As the realization finally dawned on him, he stopped in his tracks.

"Shoot. Gotta head back and pack up our stuff," said Cyborg, pointing a thumb over his shoulder to the cave as he began to turn around. "Don't y'all leave without... me," he said, staring at the sheer amount of people in the line. The multitude had only recently filed entirely out of the forest, and their number was staggering.

- - - - - -

Heavy winds rushed across the higher portions of land that looked down upon the Tamaraneans' path. Crouching low over the edge of the rocky, gray cliff, hidden beneath the shadows of several leafy trees, two dark figures eyed the crowd of on goers. Their attire was wholly identical, entirely black in color, save for silver wristbands and belts. Lizard-like tails swaying behind them, the two figures shared the same image on their guised faces: small, white slits for eyes, and nothing more decorating their rounded, black masks.

Perched on the stone edge like wingless gargoyles... were Gordanians of _Zoka's_ peculiar nature.

"Target identified," spoke the creature to the left of the cliff face, in a raspy, quiet voice. After closely examining those in the lead below, he looked to his right at the lengthy separation between the mountains.

"Commencing ulterior operation," finished the other Gordanian, voice indistinguishable from his companion's.

Without much noise, the two figures disappeared in a swift, dark blur, racing up the mountainside to their right. The only evidence of their existence was a few small pebbles falling from the cliff's edge, kicked away by their fast movement.

- - - - - -

Swinging a heavy backpack over his shoulders, Cyborg exited the cave, not surprised to find that the group had only gained less than a hundred feet on him. About to take off in their direction, he found his attention swayed to the upper portions of cliff on his right. Several small stones tumbled down the face, dislodging larger ones until the loose rocks came to a flat halt at the base of the cliff, thumping into the snowy ground.

Cyborg turned a discerning eye to the top of the cliff. "Hm..." he exhaled, squinting up at the windy heights. When no clear danger was detected, the distracted Titan shrugged and repositioned himself to face the others once again.

Picking up his pace, Cyborg began to make his way back to the crowd. Keeping the end of the group secure, two heavily-armored soldiers of unknown race – presumably Okaaran – each sat astride their own tough looking mount-lizards. The beasts' scaly, crocodilian feet pushed through the snow with ease, long tails swaying to and fro... Their skin was very peculiar, covered in heavy, feather-like fur of deep brown hue. Cyborg couldn't begin to describe them in words, but at the moment, he found himself calling them 'giant woolly-rhino-geckos'.

As Cyborg finally caught up, slowing his feet to match everyone else's walking speed, he found a familiar face at the tail end with him. Beast Boy ambled along, arms hanging limply at his sides, looking somewhat distraught.

"Hey, BB," said Cyborg, finding himself oddly cheerful for some reason. "What's up...? You look like you stepped in something..." he trailed off, looking at the lizards ahead and then to the ground. "You didn't... did you?"

"I don't trust him," said Beast Boy simply, not shifting his morose gaze from the forward path.

"Who...? Starfire's brother?" questioned Cyborg, more than a little surprised by Beast Boy's statement. "He might be a little overprotective, but he seems like a nice enough guy," he said, eyeing the changeling with disbelief.

"Yeah, well, _Blackfire_ seemed like a nice enough _girl_," Beast Boy retorted, pausing to glance at Cyborg from the corner of his eye. "Remember how that turned out?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well... sure, but I think you might be overreacting just a little," said Cyborg, slightly lowering one eyebrow. "The kid's leading all these people to safety. How bad could he be? Are you sure you're not just—"

"What?" Beast Boy cut in quickly, coming to a dead halt, stopping Cyborg as well. He turned around to glare at the robotic Titan, appearing notably frustrated. "I'm not allowed to dislike someone if I want? Don't I have the right to do that?" he questioned, beginning to pace back and forth.

"I never said you didn't, but—"

"Isn't there some small chance that he's not a 'nice enough guy'?"

"I guess... if—"

"What makes _you_ such a good judge of character?"

"I'm not, but you can't just—"

"There are plenty of good reasons for not trusting him. I'm not crazy..." Beast Boy trailed off, rambling on nonsensically.

Cyborg blinked several times, watching the flustered Beast Boy continue the conversation without him. "Uh... BB, you're not making much—"

"SHADDAP, CYBORG!" Beast Boy suddenly leaped toward Cyborg, pointing a finger directly at his face. After a moment of breathing heavily through his nose, Beast Boy finally relaxed himself, dropping his finger and looking to the ground glumly. "Forget it..." he said, turning around to retake his place at the back the group.

"Just... forget it."

Cyborg remained in place, scratching his head as he watched the changeling retreat. "What the heck was that abou—" he cut himself off, suddenly recalling the kiss between Ryand'r and Raven. He remembered almost splitting his sides over it... Robin as well... but Beast Boy's reaction had eluded him entirely. An epiphany striking him like lightning, Cyborg kept himself from moving, pondering the all-too-peculiar question his mind had come up with. "...Nah!" he said to himself, shaking the thought from his head and running to catch up with everyone.

- - - - - -

Cold, whistling gales rushed through the lengthy chasm as the massive group pushed onward through its serpentine path. Floating down from the opening above, light flakes of ice continued to powder the flat ground. Traveling opposite the falling snow, bouncing off colossal walls of layered stone, the crunching sound of a hundred pairs of footsteps echoed upward. The many Tamaranean soldiers, vigilant in their guard, held bright, wooden torches in the air to light the shadowy way, their flickering orange glow guiding the travelers onward through the heavy darkness.

Their journey was a quiet and somber one. This same feeling was clearly prevalent in the young prince, who led with downcast eyes, his mind caught in a state of silent reverie. Above all, there was one thing he feared at this moment... and so he closed himself off to the rest of the world, listening only to the wind.

Having decided along with Robin to accompany Ryand'r at the front, Starfire now looked to her left at the distracted boy. She and Robin walked closely behind him, trading glances of confusion at the moment.

"Brother," Starfire called the boy's attention, picking up her pace a little.

As though waking up from a daydream, Ryand'r blinked tiredly, turning to face his sister. "Um... Yes?" he queried, a small nervous smile appearing on his face.

"You did not answer..." replied Starfire, tilting her head to the side.

"Ah, forgive me," said Ryand'r, squinting as he attempted to remember anything from the previous minute. "What... question was this?" he asked, a bead of sweat on his brow.

Though he had purposefully distanced himself from the conversation, Robin had learned much from listening to the siblings talk. They had a certain dynamic that was much different than the one Starfire shared with her sister. These two seemed very careful about how they spoke... almost as though they believed each other's feelings to be composed of thin glass, simply waiting to shatter at the wrong utterance. Their relay of words was like a cautious game of catch – a truly fragile medium at play. Currently, the ball was in Ryand'r's court, and he seemed unwilling, afraid, to send it back.

Starfire smiled worriedly, wondering if she was bothering Ryand'r a bit too much. "How was it that you attained the rank of General?" she asked reluctantly, unable to curb her curiosity.

Ryand'r swallowed hard. That was it... the one question he couldn't bear to answer, and she had asked it... twice. With a slow exhalation of breath, he closed his eyes, turning his face back to the path ahead. He supposed she would have to find out at one point or another... better that she heard it from him, as opposed to through gossip among the guards.

"When rumors of impending war began to surface..." started Ryand'r, making sure to avoid any eye contact, "...Galfore decided to meet with the Gordanians, in the hopes that he could end this peacefully." The boy's eyebrows began to lower a bit. "The terms of this meeting were that both parties would arrive unaccompanied by force, unarmed," he explained. "Galfore, General Phy'zzon, and several council members left to discuss a peace treaty..." Ryand'r trailed off, his voice beginning to crack.

"Brother...?" Starfire was a little fearful of where this was going.

"...None returned," Ryand'r forced the words from his mouth.

Starfire gasped in shock, covering her mouth. Her thoughts began to wander, not wanting to believe what must have happened.

"Days later, we received word from The Citadel. There would be no peace treaty. _'No forgiveness,'_ they said." Ryand'r closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth. "The death of a planet... something Vega had hoped never to see again... and they brought it upon us without deliberation. We had no defense... our only choice – to leave our home behind, and spare however many lives we could before..."

After speaking of the tragedy, Ryand'r suddenly realized the irony of attempting to conceal it. He wasn't only trying to spare his sister... but himself as well. Galfore... a strong and honorable leader, proud warrior, and caretaker to the King and Queen's children... cut down remorselessly along with his followers. The mere thought of this caused the boy's eyes to sting with sorrow. After drawing in a shaky breath, Ryand'r felt a hand suddenly grasp his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Starfire still walking by his side.

"Do not despair. It is not what he would want," said Starfire, letting go and displaying a melancholy smile. "In such times... if we cannot keep our spirits intact, then we have nothing, and we are truly defeated."

Ryand'r blinked in surprise at the look on his sister's face. She was so strong, no matter what came her way. Out of all the other people in his life, he had always looked up to her the most, and this was precisely the reason why. Unfortunately, in her presence, he couldn't help but feel humbled as well, for he believed the strength she possessed was something he could never attain for himself. He was far too... weak, childish... inexperienced.

"I understand," said Ryand'r, nodding.

"This is how you became General, correct?" questioned Starfire. "You did not have a choice in the matter..." she stated, suddenly realizing the full weight of the situation. As she awaited a reply, Starfire's eyes happened upon the weapon hanging from her brother's belt, a traditional battle axe. She then realized he had taken his own souvenir from Tamaran... one with far greater meaning than her own.

"I did not... but..." Ryand'r trailed off, attempting to find an answer that would not make him appear cowardly. "I am willing to do what is best for my people. I will not falter," he said, partly quoting his sister whilst feigning a strong stance, clenching a fist before his person.

"I see..." replied Starfire. She would have offered to relieve him of the burden, but, clearly, this was something important to him. The last thing she wanted to do was stand in his way.

"I only wish..." Ryand'r closed his eyes and let out a short breath through his nose. Looking back over his shoulder, he softened his footsteps a bit, letting the murmur of the crowd behind them fade into earshot.

Starfire and Robin followed the boy's gaze, listening carefully. An old guard with blond hair and a younger, brown-haired soldier could be heard faintly conversing in Tamaranean; just at the front of the group were the two warriors who had accompanied Ryand'r out of the forest quite a ways back. Speaking the most, while the other listened, the younger guard seemed adamant about something.

"—_which is my point. Were it my choice, I would sooner be on the front lines of this war than here... looking after the spoiled prince. Truthfully, there, I would feel more useful," _the guard spoke quietly, though not nearly enough. Hearing this, the older guard gave the young one a stern look, but clearly sympathized with his statement on some level.

"Such disrespect..." said Starfire, now glaring over her shoulder, beginning to clench her fists. "If he wishes to see battle so badly, then I will not hesitate to—" about to rush off and reprimand the insubordinate sentry, she felt her arm grasped abruptly. "Brother?" she queried, attention shifting back to the boy who had halted her.

Ryand'r looked to his side with solemn eyes, releasing Starfire's arm. "Please, do not," he pleaded. "Though I am their leader... if I am to have their loyalty, then I must earn it myself." As Starfire reluctantly stepped back and continued walking, Ryand'r smiled a bit. "...They are surely still angered by the loss of Tamaran," he explained.

"It is no excuse..." replied Starfire with slight contempt. She looked down to her brother and saw that he still kept a false smile on. As always, he was far too hard on himself.

As a lengthy quiet ensued, Robin felt the need to speak, having learned much about the once-mysterious boy. "Ryand'r, I didn't realize—" he started. As the three passed the threshold into the low tunnel, Robin could hear his voice begin to echo down the dark passageway. However, his reasons for stopping mid-sentence were far more pressing.

After only a few steps into the tunnel, the ground began to rumble progressively. Confused, the three halted and looked back. The entire group, still quite a way from the tunnel, had come to a dead stop, all eyes focusing upward. Robin, Ryand'r, and Starfire followed the group's gaze to the sky. Through astonished eyes, they could see countless black obstructions in front of the moonlit clouds over the tunnel's entrance; boulders... plummeting from the top of the chasm, creating a thunderous rumbling as they struck the walls incessantly.

Noticing the distance between himself and the group, Ryand'r acted quickly. "_Keep them back! Retreat!_" he shouted in Tamaranean, knowing they were too far to take refuge in the tunnel. Seeing the eldest soldier at the front issue a withdrawal order, Ryand'r began to back away into the tunnel with Robin and Starfire, keeping watch on the entrance and the slowly retreating crowd in the distance.

In a heartbeat, the innumerable mass of tumbling rocks met the ground with a deafening crash. The mountain's foundations continuing to quake, Robin, Ryand'r, and Starfire leaped backward into the tunnel, guarding themselves as the entrance became completely sealed. As deep shadows fully enveloped the tunnel, the three dislocated travelers tumbled to the ground...

- - - - - -

All was dark.

In the distance, an infrequent patter of water droplets echoed off of unseen walls.

Hearing the clack of several tumbling stones behind him, Robin slowly opened his eyes... to nothing, simply a pitch black field of view. One side of his face rested against the rough, cold ground, which caused a shiver to run through his body once he realized it. A pounding pain in his temple, he had apparently struck his head trying to avoid those falling rocks... ironic. As he pressed his hands against the ground to groggily lift himself up, Robin heard the rustle of another to his side.

Bringing himself to an upright position, the Boy Wonder removed a device from the front of his belt. Holding the small, cylindrical object outward, he pressed a button on its surface, causing a relatively blinding light to shine forth from its end. At first catching the plain tunnel wall ahead of him in the spotlight, Robin focused it downward to see Ryand'r slowly bringing himself to his feet amidst a bit of swirling dust.

The two simply traded acknowledging glances, not much needing to be said.

However, it took Robin the duration of a blink to realize something was missing. He could see Ryand'r shared his concerns. Starfire was nowhere to be seen.

"Starfire?" called Robin, becoming progressively worried as no answer came. She had been right there when the rocks came down... "Starfire!" Robin caught a glint of purple under his flashlight, steadying his hand to see his girlfriend lying on her side a little further down the tunnel.

Wasting no time, Robin was immediately beside her, kneeling down. Starfire seemed a bit out of it at the moment... having hit the ground pretty hard as well. Before Robin could attempt to awaken her, he took notice of Ryand'r, whose current position nearly mirrored his own. He smiled a bit in reaction, though Ryand'r only looked surprised.

"Star. You okay?" questioned Robin, gingerly shaking Starfire by the shoulder.

Groaning a bit, Starfire opened her eyes and brought herself up to a sitting position. Seeing both Robin and her brother were unharmed, she smiled and massaged her cranium a bit. "Perhaps I should have looked before I did the leaping..." she said, eyebrows tightening somewhat as she located the bump on her head.

Smiling at her infallible cuteness, Robin chuckled, reaching a hand out and helping Starfire to her feet. "Ditto," he said, tapping on his temple.

Confused not only by the language Starfire and her... _boy friend_ (as she put it) had exchanged, Ryand'r found himself bewildered by the fact that his sister had accepted that form of aid. Stranger still, she seemed appreciative of it... giggling quietly. She was an extensively trained, warrior Tamaranean... of royal blood; if anything, _she_ should have been the one to help _the boy_ up. Why she didn't see the attempted assistance from a human as an insult to her strength, Ryand'r could not understand.

As Starfire charged some energy in her hand, Robin returned the flashlight to its compartment, eyes quickly focusing on the wall of heavy, broken rocks where the threshold once stood. Most of the immediate area was now visible through the bright green glow, allowing the extent of the damage to be fully appreciated. No sound could be heard from beyond the obstruction, implying that the wall was thick, boulders packed in tight. It would take a while to break through it...

Looking to his right, Robin saw Ryand'r eyeing the wall with great uncertainty.

"You made the right choice," said Robin, gaining the boy's attention. "Putting the group's safety ahead of your own. It's what any good leader should do." Seeing Ryand'r's head tilt to the side, Robin quickly wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Rock slides are not common in this area..." said Starfire with a wary voice. The boys turned around to see her gazing down the tunnel, to the end of her starbolt's reach. "I fear we are not alone in this place," she finished, strangely receiving no answer. Confused, she slowly turned herself around.

Starfire's breath suddenly stopped in her throat as she witnessed the cause of the silence. Both Robin and Ryand'r had become restrained from behind... Two dark figures held the boys in place, white eyes gleaming in the shadows. The black-suited creatures each used one hand to twist their victim's arms back in a debilitating manner, and another to brandish a thin length of blade dangerously close to tensing necks.

Both Robin and Ryand'r had been caught off guard. At the moment, they made very little movement, eyes focusing only on the blades.

"And fear you should, Zol," said one creature in a shrill whisper of a voice as he suppressed Robin's movement.

Two loved ones in peril, it took very little time for Starfire to react. "Let them go," she ordered, charging energy in both her hands, holding them low as she glowered forward. There was no mistake to be made; these creatures were of the same persuasion as that assassin on Earth. "I know it is me you are after," she finished, hoping to sway the focus from Robin and her brother.

The second lizard's eyes minimized to a squint. "Confusing..." he said, halting a sudden movement from Ryand'r as he turned his head to view his companion. "We were not informed of _two_ targets, Zol."

"Confusing indeed," responded the other Gordanian. Both seemed to completely disregard Starfire's statements. The creature's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Ah," he started, "'haps we have stumbled upon Zoka's mislaid quarry?"

"Opportunities cease not, Zol. But which is our priority?" questioned the strange creature, cocking his head to the side in a creepy, inquisitive fashion.

"A question of priority this is not, Zol. It appears we have been granted, by chance, two birds... on which to cast our stone."

At this point, Robin had heard quite enough. As both attackers were focusing on one another, he caught a glimpse of an opening. Quickly lifting a knee up high, he made contact with the _Zol's _elbow, knocking the bladed arm away from his face. Gritting his teeth, Robin pushed his weight backward, slamming the lizard into the wall of boulders.

Finally free of its grasp, the Boy Wonder backed away to watch the creature slowly recover under a cloud of dust. He moved closer to Starfire, turning his eyes to the other Gordanian, who still held Ryand'r in check. The creature had clearly become distracted by the surprise downing of his comrade. Seeing this, Robin and Starfire nodded to each other, beginning to rush in.

However, both came to a sliding stop, becoming witness to a peculiar feat.

Eyes suddenly glowing to a bright white, Ryand'r turned his head and growled at his detainer. In an instant, a quick explosion sent the lizard hurtling away from the boy, encased in gray smoke as he crashed against the boulders beside his twin-like accomplice.

Ryand'r's eyes remained in their luminescent state, his breathing heavy as he stumbled away from the wall. Arms drifting from behind his back, Ryand'r's palms revealed themselves to be imbued with an ethereal light. Quickly taking notice of this, the boy shut his eyes tight, holding trembling hands before his face.

"_Not now... not now... please..._" he repeated quietly, attempting to steady his breathing through clenched teeth. Finally, the light dimmed, flickering away to allow Starfire's energy dominance once again. Ryand'r slowly parted his eyelids, letting out a relieved breath. He seemed almost glad to find the glow had dissipated. Hearing the creatures' movements behind him, Ryand'r quickly rejoined Robin and his sister.

Robin, having considered who Ryand'r was related to, hadn't been very surprised to see such a manifestation of power from the boy. Starfire, on the other hand, was currently wide eyed with shock – gazing down at her brother in utter astonishment.

Ryand'r soon took notice of this attention and looked down to his feet, seeming apprehensive... almost ashamed. "Another time, sister..." he said, eyes regaining focus on the two enemies.

"I'll tell you this once," said Robin, extending his staff with the twist of an arm. "Whatever you're planning, whatever _mission_ you came here to complete... you can forget about it _as of now_," he finished, brandishing the weapon outward, retaining a strong stance.

_'What is he thinking?' _thought Ryand'r as he listened to Robin's statement. A human planning to face off against two Gordanians... it seemed suicidal, at best. But that look in his masked eyes... that pure, unhindered determination in his voice. He was serious, with every intention of pursuing a fight he could not win. Though Ryand'r knew himself to be an inexperienced fighter, he understood his chances of survival were higher, being a Tamaranean. And yet... this boy, this fragile alien, was far more vigilant than he. What could drive a person to such madness?

"Brother... I know you do not wish to fight," said Starfire, seeing the slight tremble to her brother's stance. Ryand'r had always been a peaceful child, far less prone to aggression than other Tamaranean's of his age. She knew if anything hadn't changed about him, it would be that fact. "If they are targeting you as well, then please, leave this to us. I do not wish to see you harmed," she finished worriedly. To Starfire's surprise, Ryand'r nodded in response, backing away from the impending battle.

Ryand'r wouldn't argue. He trusted his sister's judgment, especially regarding battles. As well... he did not want to chance _losing control_.

"What does this primate know of our intentions?" questioned one of the twin creatures as they stood up together, crouching low, tails swaying in the shadows. Both pairs of thin, white eyes focused on Robin with question.

"Surprises abound..." commented the other Gordanian. "This one is not a target..." he said, extending a blade from each of his silver wristbands, "but certainly worth the trouble of _dispatching_, Zol."

Knowing they would soon need it, seeing as how invariable flashes of Starfire's energy wouldn't suffice, Robin removed two objects from his belt and tossed them to the opposing sides of the tunnel. The small cylinders, revealing themselves to be flares, lit up with a surprisingly bright, crimson glow. Ironically, under the blood-red illumination, the two aggressors looked all the more intimidating.

"Such a crafty little enigma," said the Zol who had been holding his blades out. Without another sound – save for the utterance of a sudden, raspy growl – the faceless creature lunged forward at Robin, weapons ready at his sides.

With little more than a glance to decide upon their course of action, Robin and Starfire quickly joined adjacent hands. Lifting him into the air, Starfire pulled Robin away from the incoming attacker, spinning him back around in time to catch the creature in a stumble. Propelled by Starfire's swing, Robin pushed his feet outward, slamming them into the unwary assassin. A grunt escaping his masked mouth, the Gordanian was sent flying away to crash against the distant cavern wall. Released from Starfire's grasp, Robin followed close behind the creature, coming to a rolling stop in the ground – eyes remaining watchful of the gradually recovering monster.

Watching this series of events take place, the remaining Zol took notice of an opening by the wall behind Starfire. Viewing the fight from a distance, the target seemed currently unguarded. Narrowing his eyes, the lizard quietly unsheathed his blades and rushed forward with a quick tap of his foot against the ground.

Reaching around to her back, Starfire grasped the wrist of the advancing Zol and stared down at him through fiery, green eyes. "_You _have not finished with us yet," she said, whipping her arm through the air, sending the creature to join his friend by the far wall... as far from Ryand'r as possible. As the Gordanian tumbled across the ground, Starfire caught sight of a reflection on his person. The assassin's ankles and wrists were protected by metal adornments...

Seeing that Robin was handling the other assassin quite well on his own, Starfire took to the air and flew toward the remaining enemy, hoping to put her plan into action. As the creature slowly stood up, groaning from painful roll, Starfire grasped both of his arms and held them against one another. Before the Zol could react, she concentrated a great amount of energy into one finger and quickly fused the wristbands together.

Eyes widening, the creature backed away from Starfire and attempted to separate his arms. Frustrated, the Gordanian growled, struggling more to pull apart his newly formed handcuffs, to no avail. Distracted by his impairment, he simply continued to back away.

Rushing in, Starfire knelt low and swept a leg across the ground, knocking the Gordanian's feet from beneath him. As the creature fell to the ground, Starfire repeated her previous actions, this time fusing the assassin's ankle adornments together, rendering him virtually harmless. Growling, the debilitated Zol struggled to move on the ground, his tail whipping around wildly.

Still fending off the other attacker, Robin glanced over his shoulder to see Starfire's ingenious manner of defeating her enemy. "Nice work," he said, parrying another slice from the remaining assassin's blades. Seeing his attacker come back with full force after the deflection, Robin raised his staff and caught both blades at once. The Gordanian glared at the boy, strongly pressing his blades up against the staff like a pair of shears. "Think you can do that again?" questioned Robin, fazed only by the Zol's surprising strength.

Smiling in acknowledgment, Starfire sent energy into her palms. "Gladly," she replied, readying herself.

"Heads up," said Robin, gaining a confused look from his attacker. Pulling back and dodging below the blades as they separated, he pushed one end his staff forward, slamming it into the Gordanian's abdomen. Clenching the weapon tight, Robin twisted his position, allowing himself to propel the monster over his shoulder with a strong movement. Watching the lizard tumble across the ground in Starfire's direction, Robin breathed heavily from the exertion and quickly continued forward.

Masked face on the ground, the Zol narrowed his eyes, clenching a fist as he listened to the footsteps of his enemies draw nearer. Deciding the distance was critical, the Gordanian pushed off the ground and whipped his tail through the air. Struck by the sudden attack, both Robin and Starfire found themselves stunned. Unrelenting, the Zol used his own spinning momentum to continue the attack, holding his dual weapons outward.

With no time to react properly, Robin and Starfire were caught in the flurry. One of the blades striking her across the shoulder, Starfire was flung away from the battle, tumbling to the ground. This horrifying sight quickly stole Robin's attention away. Greatly distracted, he attempted to rush to her aid, but found his breath knocked away by another sweep of the Gordanian's tail to his stomach.

Coming to a stop and glowering at Robin, the Zol constricted the boy in his tail, squeezing tight as he pulled him closer. "_He who fights from the heart... is destined to bleed from it,_" he spoke strangely. "This is not your battle, Zol. Continue this path and you will come to know the beautiful horrors of _Oblivion_," he added, crushing a groan out of Robin before swinging himself around once more. Releasing his serpentine grip, the creature hurled the boy down the tunnel into the shadows.

"Sister..." said Ryand'r, wide eyes focusing on her seemingly unconscious form before him. Fear had overtaken him. What was he to do? He was not a fighter... Ryand'r took in shallow breaths, heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest as he looked to the imposing figure in the distance. However, catching sight of his sister's wound seemed to send a fire through his body.

"Now..." started the standing Gordanian, looking down at his defeated comrade, "allow me to complete the task, Z--" In an instant, the creature found himself slammed into the distant wall, the force of his body shattering its black rock to crumbles. Groaning as he opened his eyes, his last conscious sight at that moment was a blinding white glow.

Already standing before the enemy, Ryand'r, eyes glowing bright, pulled an arm back and immediately unleashed a barrage of fast punches on the creature, further breaking the rock wall. Growling through clenched teeth, the boy sent more energy into his fists and continued to strike the Gordanian until he could no longer be seen beyond the tremendous emission of energy.

Finally slowing his attack, Ryand'r breathed heavily, his eyes retaining their luminescence. Reaching down to his side, he removed the battle axe from his belt. The energy in the boy's palms caused the metal to heat up and glow a similar white as he raised it above his head. About to bring the weapon down upon his enemy in a blind rage, he felt his arms halted.

"Wait... He's down. I think that's enough," said Robin, a hand held up to stay the boy's weapon.

Energy leaving him in a flash, Ryand'r's eyes returned to their original green hue. Surprised, he looked to his left. There at his side knelt Robin, who used one hand to hold the axe at bay and another to cradle his own abdomen.

"Yes. He is... quite defeated," came Starfire's voice. Making her way to the scene, she knelt down beside the two, one hand held over the wound on her left shoulder.

Seeing both of them alive and well quickly brought the boy back to reality. Ryand'r turned his eyes to the Gordanian in the wall. The creature made barely any movements, breathing weakly under his cracked mask. Frightened, Ryand'r stood up straight and dropped the axe to the ground... He didn't know himself to be capable of such things. For a moment, he simply stared down at the trembling creature. What had he done?

"I... I did not mean to--" started Ryand'r, backing away from the sight.

Starfire quickly stood up to console him, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "It is not your fault," she said knowingly, a serious look on her face.

Attempting to stand up, Robin felt a sharp pain in his ribs but managed to fight through it. He glanced at the Gordanian from the corner of his eye..._ 'Continue this path and you will come to know the beautiful horrors of Oblivion,' _the creature's words resonated in his mind. Were these _assassins_ simply part of the war...?

Robin's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the beeping of his communicator. Keeping a careful eye on both Gordanians, conscious and unconscious alike, he removed the device from his belt and flipped open its display. Cyborg's image appeared on the screen. For a moment his demeanor appeared normal, but his jaw quickly fell open at the sight of Robin's somewhat beat up face.

- - - - - -

After the crowd had calmed its retreat, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven had all gathered near the immense pile of boulders to examine the extent of the damage. Having no viable line of communication with the Tamaraneans, it had taken them quite a while to understand that their friends had actually gotten trapped in the tunnel. As of now, they each looked into Cyborg's communicator.

"Jeez... what happened?" questioned Cyborg, squinting closer at the screen on his arm.

"Yeah, you look like a mountain fell on you or something..." said Beast Boy, peering over Cyborg's arm at the screen.

Raven made no comment, but appeared no less surprised than the others, blinking under the hood of her cloak.

"...Not funny," replied Robin, lowering his eyebrows. "We'll tell you about it later. Is everyone all right out there?" he asked, hoping to quell Starfire's fears a bit.

"Yeah, looks like the crowd moved back just in time," replied Cyborg, looking away from the communicator for a moment. "A couple of these guys are working on clearing the rocks," he said, watching as the Tamaranean guards in the distance continued to pull away the immense boulders. "But Raven could probably ghost you guys out of there."

"Focus on helping them for now... we'll have our hands full in here for a while," replied Robin plainly.

"Huh?" queried Cyborg, shaking his arm as the communication shut off. "Hands full?"

- - - - - -

Robin looked down to the two incapacitated Gordanians, both of whom now sported the same fused wrist and ankle armor thanks to Starfire. After double checking to make sure both were still unconscious by the cracked wall, he stood up and looked around the tunnel. The red light of the flares was beginning to dim, but he could see around easily enough. Ryand'r currently sat on his own by one of the flares, eyes closed, seeming as though he was attempting to calm his thoughts... Starfire, after a conversation with her brother, now turned in Robin's direction, a worried look on her face.

"Is he gonna be all right?" asked Robin quietly as Starfire joined him by the cave in.

"Yes... He has been through much I did not know of. But I believe he has come to peace with it for now," she answered, though there was something much more troubling on her mind. "There is something else that worries me..."

"It's about _them_, right?" questioned Robin, looking over his shoulder to the twin assassins.

Starfire nodded in response, turning her eyes to them as well. "They were targeting my brother alone... It appears things are far less simple than Zoka implied. It is frightening..." she finished, looking over the two creatures under the red light.

Robin remained somber for a moment. She was right. There was something beyond the war going on in this system... something which, at the moment, he couldn't begin to understand. Countless times before, the Titans had stood in the face of impossible odds and triumphed. But here, light years from home, every victory seemed to bring more questions... For every step forward, two steps back. It really was frightening...

Reaching down, Robin took hold of Starfire's hand. As she turned to him, he simply smiled lightly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure things out."

- - - End Act Two - - -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I can see now that this episode would have been better off as two XD. I'm really glad I decided to split it up like this now. If act three is as long as these last two, then the whole thing will total about 15,000 words, lol.

Anyway, sorry for the long wait here. I really had to focus on school for that last month. But now I'm taking a little summer break, so I should be able to focus a little more on this thing :).

Also, I don't say this enough, but I really appreciate all the reviews. Thanks very much, everyone. I'm sorry if I didn't respond – I read each and every one, though, and I loved 'em all.

...Wow, they really updated things around here while I was gone, lol.

**Next Chapter Preview:** Finally reaching the stronghold, Ryand'r and the Titans believe they have successfully led the refugees to safety. However, the two captured assassins reveal another challenge on the horizon... one that the young prince believes he may not be able to confront. But perhaps some words of encouragement from an unexpected source may sway his doubts. "Episode Three, Act Three: A Time to Stand."


	5. Brother, Act Three

**Titans Forever**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

When the Titans defeat a mysterious assassin targeting Starfire, they are thrust into a journey to possibly save an entire system from destruction. Can the Titans' friendships and bonds survive in the harsh environment of war? RobxStar, BBxRae

**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim any ownership of the TV series 'Teen Titans', or any of its counterparts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode Three: Brother

- - -

Act Three: A Time to Stand

The night pressed on. Bright orange flames atop multiple torches made visible the pressing workload. Tons of fallen rock would need to be removed before passage through the mountain could carry on. At the moment, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven attempted to aid their otherworldly escorts in this task. However, supernatural strength and flight aiding a quick cleanup, the Tamaranean's speedily cleared away the piles of boulders within the dark chasm – little help from the Titans required, though they were not denied gestures of gratitude.

Beside the reopening of the tunnel came a host of surprises... two, to be precise. Accompanying Robin, Starfire, and the young prince were a pair of peculiar, unconscious creatures, clad in black, dragged by the tails behind the exiting group like bagged sundries. After brief deliberation, the guards agreed that these aggressors would need to be brought along. Two soldiers, who the Titans recalled as Ryand'r's bodyguards, were given the task of securing these new prisoners, and would carry them along the remaining distance.

It was not long before the entire group of refugees was reformed, once again traveling the path etched by their leader. Currently, the Titans had all regrouped to the front, deciding they would rather stick together than be separate for any more unfortunate events.

At the moment, Beast Boy ambled along the shadowy passageway behind the other Titans, hoping he would be given a chance to speak with a certain someone. He watched ahead as her navy blue cloak rustled with each footstep. Stricken with an atypical feeling, the changeling had been unable to curb his curiosity concerning recent events.

By chance, the empath took to slowing her pace a bit.

"Hey... Raven," started Beast Boy, speeding up to walk beside the girl. She made little response, aside from a plain, acknowledging glance beneath her hood. "You disappeared back there. Where were you before the... you know?" he queried, motioning a thumb back down the tunnel, Raven's whereabouts during and before the landslide having eluded him.

"Composing myself," Raven's answer was about as clear as the shady tunnel walls.

"Oh," Beast Boy exhaled, looking back to the front where Starfire led the group on by way of upheld green energy. Pausing, he took sight of a loose stone on the ground and promptly kicked it away. "Because of the--" he started, holding his hands behind his head.

"I knew this was coming..." interrupted Raven with a slight exasperated sigh, looking to the changeling at her side.

"Um... you did?" gulped Beast Boy, tugging at his collar a bit. What did she know? _He_ barely knew the words intended to escape his jaw.

"It would be either you or Cyborg, so go ahead and let it out," she started, gesturing the action with her hands. Beast Boy looked on in a clueless manner, blinking. "You're going to point out, using Robin and Starfire as an example, that infatuation is a side effect of Tamaranean language sharing... And that because of this, I'll be falling _head over heels_ for her brother," she stated, opening one eye to view his response. "Well, let me save you the trouble..." began Raven, suddenly saturating her voice with heavy, monotone sarcasm, "_Raven and Starfire's brother, sitting in a--_"

"Actually, I wasn't gonna say any of that," Beast Boy cut in, shaking his hands in defense, his expression one of subtle amusement. "But... that is a relief," he blurted, chuckling a little as he scratched the crown of his head. Raven's trademark sarcasm was more than enough proof for him. Personally, he knew he should have known better. But fears are fears.

Raven stopped in place as her spine suddenly straightened, hood falling back as a result. "...What do you mean by that?" she asked, pulling her slightly warmer face back.

"Huh?" Beast Boy opened his eyes to take in Raven's odd reaction. "It's just that he's a heartbreaker. I can tell," he said, clarifying very little. "Believe me, it takes one to know one," the green Titan finished, pointing to himself, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

Moderately baffled, Raven shook her head and resumed her walking. "I'm not sure I understand," she said, keeping her eyes forward.

"Heartbreak," started Beast Boy, following alongside Raven. "I just... wouldn't want to see that happen to you... again," he finished honestly, shrugging. "So, I'm glad you're _not_ head over heels." Before Raven could reply, the changeling suddenly picked up his pace, beginning to walk by Cyborg – conversing in a reasonably cheerful manner.

Raven held a hand forward in surprise, jaw partly agape. Composing herself, she closed her mouth and reached back to take hold of her errant hood. As Raven pulled the cloth over her head once more, the plain expression she adorned shifted slowly to a soft smile, her eyes looking lazily to the ground.

_He could be so unwittingly sweet._

- - - - - -

What became most startling for the group as they neared the end of the tunnel was the orange light which shined a hazy ray through the opening. The passage of night had gone entirely unnoticed in the trek through lengthy corridors of rock. Day had broken over the forward horizon, its luminance rushing over a clear morning sky to bounce playfully off an open snow-covered field. All eyes, still adjusting to the contrasting brilliance, were guarded by raised hands as the mass of travelers stepped beyond the threshold.

The star of Vega peeked over a mountainous distance, partially lighting a small valley guarded close on all sides by tall, cobalt cliff faces. Small, white-adorned trees and plants decorated the fringes of the area visible from the passageway. And a winding river cut through the center, running left to where it would flow under an opening in the rocks. From where they stood, the travelers' view of the valley's right side was blocked by a section of cliff which extended partway from the tunnel.

Glancing back at the Titans for a moment, Ryand'r stepped forward ahead of the stationary group. "We have arrived," he said, standing ahead of the rock barrier and motioning an arm to the area further beyond it. He seemed quite relieved at the moment, his face finally showcasing a bright, Starfire-esque smile after that long, taxing walk.

"The Warlords' Fortress," said Starfire, sounding fairly awestruck. The second to look beyond the border, her eyes brightened with astonishment. Smiling, she moved further out into the field and waved for the others to come.

Followed by the mass of refugees, and the Tamaranean soldiers, the Titans traced Starfire's footsteps further out into the snowy field, shielding their eyes from the sunlight. Winter boots crunching through the packed flakes of ice, the princess' comrades had been captivated by the fabulous sparkling river, their eyes only venturing elsewhere upon halting of feet. There, far across the field, Earth southerly, was the fortress of which Starfire spoke.

Between two high cliffs stretched a colossal length of white wall, mountainous in height. At its base sat a small lake, whose waters fed the wide river running through the valley. Five separate falls flowed from openings in the wall's higher section, their force creating plumes of mist as they made perpetual contact with the body of water below. Even over the stretch of land, the effervescent rush of water could be heard clearly. Above, built directly into the mountains and cliff faces, were saucer-like structures comparable to those once surrounding Starfire's palace. These buildings overlooked the wall and its unseen contents.

Hardly expecting to see anything of such grand stature, the Titans simply let their eyes wander across the structure... until someone would be inclined to speak.

"...D-a-a-a-a-a-a-m," commented Beast Boy with a truly impressed voice. Hearing this, the other three Titans hung their heads low, letting out exhalations of annoyance.

"Blame me," said Raven after an awkward silence. "I had foreseen this. I did nothing."

"Come," Ryand'r spoke up after taking a moment to attempt understanding Beast Boy's comment. "We have but a short distance to travel." After this, the boy turned back to face his followers, who had all joined up in the field. Raising a hand in the air, he shouted a short phrase in Tamaranean to them.

The degree of relief on the individual faces scattered throughout the crowd quickly became immeasurable.

- - - - - -

At the base of the towering structure, the group was directed to an immense, guarded pair of doors behind the falls. Hidden beyond the upturned mist of colliding water, the entrance resided on a large stone walkway built atop the lake. Two strong-looking, armored guards resided on either side of the closed doors, currently regarding the approaching group with caution.

The Okaarans were clearly a people of similar nature to the Tamaraneans. In fact, very few differences could be discerned... apart from the pointed ears, slight fur, and feline-like tails. Equipped with imposing, spear-like weapons, the two sentries stepped away from the doors to impart the necessary _greeting_ on the approachers. However, upon sight of Tamaranean royalty, the Okaaran guards quickly identified the group – wasting no time in allowing them entry... that is, until the two detained creatures caught their attention.

"Who are _they_?" questioned one of the guards, eyes squinted, stopping the eldest soldier as he attempted to pass.

Garran, the old soldier, and Loma, his younger companion, glanced at one another for a moment, both still lugging a dark suited Gordanian over shoulder.

"That is what we hope to uncover..." replied Garran.

- - - - - -

Contrary to their hopes, the Titans came to see Ryand'r's mission was not completed as of yet. The Warlords of Okaara, who had allied with Tamaran in this new struggle, were nowhere to be seen. According to the many residents in the fortress, the Warlords had 'pressing business to the south'. This news didn't carry well with Ryand'r and the soldiers. Although the refugees would be safe for now, nothing could be guaranteed at this point.

For Starfire's sake, the Titans decided to stick around for as long as they could be helpful. Until these Warlords and their army would return, the search for the remaining Tamaraneans – wherever in the Vegan system they had escaped to – would have to be postponed.

The wait pressed on into the night... without so much as a word regarding the absent military leaders.

Beast Boy, though possibly unintentional in doing so, had been correct in his assumption. The main structure was indeed a dam, fed by flows of water which originated from somewhere farther up the mountains. Being a fortress for mostly military purposes, the area atop the dam was split into three sections; the residential area, which was built into the eastern cliff face, and now housed the refugees; the barracks, made up of buildings on the west rocks; and various structures rising from the surface of the water between everything. Lengthy pathways and bridges connected nearly every structure, from wall to wall, over water and air.

At this point, the Titans and Tamaraneans had decided to retire for the night. Each respective group was given their own place of repose. The soldiers moved off to the barracks; being who they were, Ryand'r and Starfire were given their own separate quarters; and the Titans... were currently debating if their assigned room was even a room at all.

Expression blank, Robin sat near the door in the corner of a large, rectangular room, leaning back against a stack of dry, hay-like material; he looked to the small, high windows which allowed in streams of blue moonlight. To the Boy Wonder's left, leaning against the adjacent, stone block wall, Cyborg remained on both feet, examining the rest of the area... the opposite side being of particular interest to him. Further along the same wall, her own stack of hay acting as a seat, Raven looked passively perturbed, shooing away a fly which seemed intent on buzzing around her face. Lastly, Beast Boy had positioned himself on the wall opposing the door – as close to the others as possible... Large, woolly rhino-lizards took up the rest of the room, all sleeping save for a particularly friendly one, which had yet to leave the changeling's comfort zone.

"Okay... nobody freak out..." started Beast Boy, scooting a little closer to Raven, "but I think we might be sleeping in the stables." Without warning, the changeling's admirer licked the boy across the face with a surprisingly dry tongue. "Hehe..." he chuckled nervously, carefully pushing the lizard's face away, merely thankful he hadn't been slobbered on. Still, he now regretted removing his hood and snow goggles.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" questioned Raven sardonically, repositioning her winter cloak to allow comfortable seating atop the hay. Narrowing her eyes, she swatted at the annoying fly once more.

Just then, the doors swung open, allowing more moonlight into the room.

"Friends, I have come to see if your sleeping quarters are--" Starfire interrupted her speech with a pronounced gasp, standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

Unaware, the Titans merely waved, faces catering to good-natured expressions.

Taking a moment to stare in shock, Starfire's face quickly became steely in look. "Brother!" she shouted loudly, stomping off while muttering angrily in Tamaranean.

The Titans turned eyes to each other in confusion.

- - - - - -

"Ow, ow, ow," said Ryand'r, pulled along by the ear to a far western corner of the dam, near to the edge, where the Titans' _sleeping area_ resided. All the while, he remained baffled, but notably fearful of questioning his sister at the moment. Her glowing green eyes were quite the deterrent.

"What in X'hal's name is the meaning behind this?" demanded Starfire, finally releasing her brother as they stopped by the still open doorway to the stables.

Still unaware, the Titans simply waved as they had before.

"Meaning?" questioned Ryand'r, confused. The boy looked out through an eye, squinting with the one closest to his stinging ear lobe.

"Why have you instructed my friends to sleep in such horrible a place?" Starfire questioned, tone unchanging. She pointed to the room full of lizards and Titans, one hand on her hip as she looked down fiercely at her brother.

"Oh," Ryand'r's eyes finally opened fully as he realized where she had taken him. "That..." he began, chuckling nervously, "um, well, there is quite a good reason for that." Sensing Starfire's deathglare, he felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. _'What was that reason?' _he asked himself in thought.

"Oh, yes!" Ryand'r let out a breath of relief as he finally recalled his rationale. "There were simply no more places we were allowed to house visitors. I did not think they would mind..." he explained truthfully. He had hoped that since the Titans _were _aliens, they might dismiss the weirdness of their predicament. Smiling, the boy looked to his sister once again... only to find his expression inverting.

"My _quarters_, as you called them, may as well be large enough to house the entire army," Starfire exaggerated, raising her hands in the air. "Yet there were no places for my friends to sleep?"

"Accompanying... you?" Ryand'r looked back into the stables, suddenly feeling somewhat foolish. "...It seemed improper," he clarified. The thought had crossed his mind, but he didn't know how his sister would feel about sharing the room with them... or vice versa.

Starfire gradually relaxed her stance, realizing this was simply a case of culture differences. She couldn't blame him; after all, she had once been confused and apprehensive toward Earth beings as well. "Brother, you have much to learn about these humans," she said, shaking her head a bit, slowly smiling. "Come, friends, I will show you to my room," she said happily, motioning for the others to exit the building.

Not thinking much of the events, the Titans simply filed out of the stables, dusting hay from themselves as they began to follow after Starfire. Last to exit was Cyborg, who turned an eye to Ryand'r – the boy who now stood perplexed as he watched the others walk away.

"Hey, don't sweat it, kiddo," said Cyborg with a kind smile, lightly nudging Ryand'r on the shoulder with a knuckle.

As the robotic Titan took after his friends, Ryand'r remained unmoving. The whole thing was strange. They weren't even angry with him for his mistake... He then realized he certainly _did _have a lot to learn about humans.

One thing still worried him, however...

- - - - - -

A large, square section of stone floated atop the moonlit waters of the dam. Between the cliff structures, the thick slab of walkway remained surprisingly stable, suspended inches above the running water by some marvel of alien construction. Several tall wooden posts stood apart from one another on the tiled surface, numerous slash marks decorating their surfaces. This central area was a training ground for the Okaaran soldiers. Currently, two warriors made use of its stony ground for a friendly sparring match.

"Splendid form," said Starfire, raising a hand to capture Robin's incoming strike. Catching the Boy Wonder's hand, she pulled back her free arm and charged a starbolt in palm – creating a stalemate. "Now, what must you do?" she questioned, returning his gaze expectantly.

Hoping to recall the movements correctly, Robin looked to his footing. Pushing away with his seized hand, Robin rotated around Starfire, moving his feet in the way she had previously shown him. Released from her grip, he had successfully shifted to Starfire's blind spot – but found himself back to back with her. Upon turning around, a bright glow engulfed his vision. Starfire's open palm floated a minuscule distance from Robin's face, imbued with green energy.

Releasing the glow from her palm and relaxing her stance, Starfire looked to the somewhat disappointed Robin with a sweet smile.

"Very good, but you must remember to be watchful of your opponent and remain low during the spin," she said, describing the motions with hand movements. "This ensures you are below a Gordanian's range of vision."

"Gotcha," replied Robin, nodding as student to teacher. Until very recently, he had been sadly unaware of the complexity surrounding Starfire's combat skills. Ven-Zo, as the fighting style was called on her planet, was – quite fittingly – very alien to the masked Titan. It was much like a dance... Seeing it as so, the boy was not only concerned with getting all the moves right – attempting also to keep toes from being trampled upon.

"Shall we begin again?" questioned Starfire, hoping her boyfriend's pride had not been damaged too much. Seeing a competitive smile from Robin, Starfire happily stepped back to her starting point. With a mere exchange of glances, the two entered into a slow, calculated trade off of blocks and strikes.

Under the silvery light of Okaara's brilliant moon, Robin and Starfire continued their dance atop the midnight blue waters. Both were glad to finally have some time alone with one another, even if that time took the form of training. Engrossed in their elaborate combat, the two had all but lost notice of the cold, winter air surrounding them. As always, when they were together, their thoughts remained averse to drifting from one another.

As the practice progressed, Robin became trapped in the same stalemate as before. Following Starfire's advice, he entered into a low rotation, but discovered Starfire had done the same. Remembering yet more of her instruction, he countered by halting and sweeping a leg over the ground. Thinking he had broken Starfire's footing, he unfortunately found himself caught in his own trap. Robin's quickly improvised stance sent both fighters falling in the same direction.

Thinking fast, the masked Titan shifted his weight, correcting his descent. Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around Starfire's back, halting her fall as well. At this point, he found himself looking down into her surprised eyes. Robin knew himself to be anything but a good dancer... yet he was fairly certain he had just pulled off some kind of dance move.

"Are you okay?" he asked, captivated as the moon's light caught itself in Starfire's jewel-like eyes.

Starfire smiled shyly in response, feeling that familiar warmth spread across her face. "I am now..." she said, letting her eyelids drift to a close.

- - - - - -

Head tilted to the side inquisitively, Ryand'r stood atop a balcony overlooking the dam, leaning against the circular guard rails at the edge. He had watched as Robin and his sister went through the various steps of local martial arts. It surprised him to see how quickly Robin had picked up on the moves... but more so that the boy had the ability to contend with Starfire in combat.

As the fighting practice below slowed to a close, Ryand'r felt strangely inclined to turn his eyes away as the two combatants took to... _prolonged language sharing_.

- - - - - -

Stretching out his muscles, Robin made his way back to the western cliff wall. Passing through the large doorways, he attempted to find the route to Starfire's rather large sleeping area, where the other Titans currently rested. Starfire remained back on the training area, practicing on her own after a short goodbye. Despite his efforts, the Boy Wonder could just barely compete with her endurance for such activity.

Feeling lost, Robin slowed to a stop and looked around at the torch lit, stone hallways. The ornate, marble columns and high, arched ceilings seemed to all run into one another. Seeing the beginnings of a winding staircase further ahead, Robin decided that to be his best course – since Starfire's quarters were located above the first level.

Turning a corner to the staircase, Robin nearly leaped backward as he witnessed a figure standing before him. Breathing heavily, the startled boy attempted to slow his heartbeat as he realized he had little to be afraid of. There stood Ryand'r, a serious, and somewhat concerned look on his young face.

"Please, I must know your intentions," said the boy, avoiding direct eye contact with Robin.

"My... intentions?" questioned Robin, feeling a sweat drop forming on his temple.

"Yes... forgive me for my intrusion, but... she is the only true family I have left." Ryand'r closed his eyes, face directed toward the ground. "I need to know she will be safe with you."

Hearing those words, Robin felt his shoulders relax. "Ryand'r..." he started, softening his expression, "your sister is someone... very special to me. And I would never--"

"_Prince Ryand'r!_" a male voice suddenly spoke up in frantic Tamaranean, resonating down the corridor. Surprised, Robin and Ryand'r both turned their backs to the staircase to view the commotion's origin. The sound of hurried footsteps accompanied the voice. Before long, the source revealed itself to be the younger of Ryand'r's bodyguards, Loma. Exiting the hallway opposite the stairs and stopping before the prince, the young man took a moment to catch his breath, his expression one of dire urgency.

"_The two Gordanians your sister captured... they have given us... most unwelcome news,_" Loma continued, quickly standing up straight in a professional, militaristic stance.

"_What is it?_" questioned Ryand'r, stepping away from Robin, his priorities quickly shifted. He knew Loma had not trusted him as leader... but the man carried such a distraught look at the moment. Ryand'r could only imagine of the worst.

"_We could not divulge their identities... but they told us of a large band of Gordanians poised to advance on this fortress at midstar tomorrow. A Citadel regiment that had been tracking our movements._" The Tamaranean soldier shook his head. "_We have no reason to believe they were lying..._"

Ryand'r stood in shock... Of all the things to happen.

"_The Warlords and their reinforcements will be unable to arrive in time. We are... dangerously outnumbered..._" Loma looked up to see the young boy ahead of him. "_Garran instructed that I relay this information to you,_" he said, letting out a worried breath. He hadn't the slightest idea what good informing the prince would do, if any at all. "_We... await your orders... General,_" he said, bowing his head reluctantly. Without another word, the man turned around, heading back down the hallway with a solemn motion to his step.

As the man's footsteps slowly faded out of earshot, Robin stood for a moment, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Uh... what just happened?" he questioned, his grasp of Tamaranean language being infantile, at best.

Ryand'r made no audible answer, which was enough to shift the Boy Wonder's gaze. Robin saw a look of pure dread on the young Tamaranean's face. The boy's shaking eyes stared ceaselessly down the corridor ahead.

- - - - - -

Ryand'r leaned against the balcony's stone railing, gazing down at the running water in the dam. The morning star's light was beginning to spread over a misty, mountainous distance. With every inch the star advanced to its zenith, the prince felt his choices dwindling ever more. In his short life, he had never experienced such a feeling.

What could be done?

Flee? The refugees were in no condition to leave... and they would all surely be tracked to an even less advantageous spot.

Fight? To Ryand'r, after learning more about what the assassins had spoken of, fighting seemed more akin to suicide... or murder, were he to lead the soldiers into it.

The small number of Tamaranean and Okaaran soldiers could not act on their own. It was not their way; years of training saw fit to that. They simply awaited their orders. As General of the Tamaranean army, Ryand'r's responsibility was to guide them through the wisest course of action. But what possible action could a mere child take? How could such an unversed person make a wise decision, when wisdom came of experience?

At the moment, Ryand'r could not show his face to anyone... especially not his sister. He was a disgrace, squandering the precious seconds in cowardly indecision. So many other Tamaraneans had seen battle at his age. Yet he had not... for reasons only a coward could understand.

_'What am I to do?' _questioned Ryand'r inwardly, clutching the handle of his battle axe, which remained attached to his belt.

"Starfire told me what was going on," came a voice from behind the prince, a voice the boy had not expected to hear. Robin came to a stop a good distance from Ryand'r and leaned against the railing as well.

Ryand'r turned his eyes away from the water and looked to the masked Titan in astonishment. He appeared calm... no doubt because he had seen such situations before, as Starfire had stated. After a moment, Ryand'r turned away... to face the rising star.

"I am neither warrior nor leader..." said Ryand'r, watching as the morning light began to strike the once dark waters. "They are all counting on me to guide them through this, but I am uncertain... something a leader should not be--"

"That's not true," Robin cut in, serious eyes gazing over the edge. "A good leader is one who thinks before he acts, who considers his actions carefully... My friends taught me that."

"You... are their leader?" asked Ryand'r, glancing to his side. He hadn't seen it before... but now it was clear; this _Robin _was in nearly the same position. He, too, had a grievous decision to consider at the moment, having his own group to lead.

Ryand'r's eyes drifted slowly to the railing on which his elbows rested. "It is not just indecision... I am also _afraid_," he said, letting out a breath. "During my training, not long ago, I was captured by Psions, and... _this_ was the result of their experiments." Ryand'r raised a hand and cautiously charged up a small amount of white energy in his palm. "Both of my sisters faced the same situation."

Hearing this, Robin's eyes widened a bit.

"Yet... ever since, I have been fearful of _others_, fearful of battle," Ryand'r continued, releasing the energy and resting his arm on the railing once more. "Now more than ever, the soldiers look at me... and think of her," he explained, pausing for a moment, "how she overcame so many hardships and became a great warrior." Closing his eyes, Ryand'r took in a deep breath. "They expect the same of me... and I cannot blame them for that. But I cannot be sure I am capable of such things. Do you know what it is like to have the weight of another's deeds presiding over your every move?"

Simply blinking after hearing Ryand'r's surprising mindset, Robin clenched a gloved hand. "I do," he answered truthfully, eyes looking off to nowhere.

Suddenly standing up straight, Ryand'r turned to face Robin inquisitively.

"But you can't let that get in your way," said Robin, looking up to the orange sky. "No matter what anyone else thinks or expects, you can only be who you are." Pausing, Robin turned eyes to Ryand'r with a serious expression. "You should know she's very proud of you."

"...My sister?"

The Boy Wonder nodded in response. "The decisions you have to make, like the power inside you, can seem frightening at first. But it's resisting these things that makes overcoming them more difficult. The last person you should fear... is yourself," Robin continued, thinking of everything he had learned from the Titans, and Starfire, back on Earth. "You may not think so, but you're already a strong leader, Ryand'r. I saw it back at the landslide – you considered the group's safety before taking action." Softening his expression, Robin turned to face Starfire's brother, smiling slightly. "Keep a calm head and an open eye. I'm sure the right decision has been there the whole time."

Ryand'r's eyes suddenly grew wide with epiphany. "_Been there... the whole time_," he said, slowly looking over the railing with the same expression, then back to Robin... and over the railing again, blinking heavily each time. "X'hal!" he suddenly shouted with a boisterous smile, leaping into the air. Landing back on the balcony, Ryand'r looked to the befuddled Robin and bowed his head. "I am in your debt... _friend_," he said happily. With that, the boy rushed off through the open doorway in the cliff wall.

"Um... you're welcome?" said Robin, one eyebrow high and twitching as he watched the tall doors slam shut.

- - - - - -

A small mass of no more than ten Tamaranean soldiers had gathered together in the open field below the fortress, accompanied by their young General and the five Teen Titans. All eyes focused intently toward the north, beyond the cliff face, to a horizon of rocky, snow-capped mountains. The sun, midpoint in the blue sky, rained a surprising heat down upon the group as they waited – patiently – in the snow beside the platinum river.

Loma, who remained close to his comrades, stared ahead in astonishment at the prince. The boy stood protectively at the front, with the five aliens, looking surprisingly confident. Having had little trust in Ryand'r's leading ability... Loma was caught off guard by the fact that the prince had come up with a plan – and even more so that it had been put into action. He could only hope following his orders was not a mistake...

"This is it, huh?" questioned Cyborg, standing ahead of the soldiers with everyone else. He looked up to the mountains with squinted eyes. "You sure you can trust their word?" he asked, glancing inquisitively to Starfire and Ryand'r at his right.

Starfire's attention was quickly grasped. "Our interrogation methods are quite a bit more... _extreme_ than you might expect," she explained, nervously smiling. Hearing this, each Titan gained their own gruesome image of the possible scene... and a slightly more disturbed stomach as a result. "I believe they were not lying," continued Starfire, shifting her gaze back to the north.

"It's a good plan. Sneaky, effective... and a little ironic," Beast Boy suddenly spoke up with an amused tone, keeping his sights focused on the mountains. "Couldn't have come up with a better one myself," he said, grinning with a thumb directed his way.

"Gotta agree with you there..." said Raven, smirking at the thought of how easy he always made such remarks.

"Heh... wait. On which point?" queried Beast Boy, twisting his torso to get a view of the empath.

"It'll work," said Robin simply, staring ahead with his arms crossed, serious as ever. Beast Boy was right, Ryand'r's plan was truly inventive. There seemed no better way to defeat a small army. Waiting was the only thing left to do.

"There," Ryand'r spoke, pointing up to the mountains in the distance.

Sure enough, a relatively small, black cloud appeared to rise from behind one of the white peaks. As the cloud rolled closer, it revealed itself to be made up of numerous smaller objects... humanoid, winged creatures. Looking like a swarm of dark locusts, the Gordanians glided over the mountain winds, descending as their flight brought them over the valley.

Touching down on the snow quite a distance from the Tamaraneans, the Citadel soldiers appeared to have taken notice of Ryand'r's stand. Scaled from face to feet in heavy, jagged, dark green armor, the many lizard-like creatures began to advance further down the valley. The most heavily armored Gordanian, presumably the leader, gazed across the valley in curiosity at the pathetic resistance offered. Holding up a fist, he halted his regiment's movement, instead moving forward on his own.

Seeing this, Ryand'r let out a relieved breath and began to walk forward. A few steps out, he looked over his shoulder to see the Titans.

"Whatever happens, hold your ground until the right moment. Do not worry about me," he said in a serious tone. After receiving acknowledging gestures from the others, he turned back and resumed walking, eyes remaining fixed on the towering Gordanian warrior.

Before long, the two leaders met at the middle ground between their respective reinforcements. They kept a tactical distance between one another, ensuring no surprise attacks could be attempted. However, both seemed ready to defend themselves at a moment's notice.

"They're led by... a child? And _this_ is the resistance he offers us?" questioned the Gordanian, squinting over the child to the minuscule amount of soldiers. He spoke with a deep and imposing growl of a voice. As well, the creature's frightening red eyes bored through the prince's strong facade. "Pathetic," added the man, shifting his focus back to the boy.

"I will give you this chance to turn away," said Ryand'r, attempting to stand strong. "Leave now and we will not harm you," he added, stepping back as the Gordanian reacted.

The armor-clad creature began to chuckle through his teeth, and suddenly burst out into loud, malevolent laughter, his large voice echoing across the open valley. Slowly calming himself, the man turned an angered face back to Ryand'r, scaly green brow lowered considerably. His crimson eyes glared from behind dark eyelids.

"This is an insult," he said, gritting his teeth. "Where is our vengeance. Where is your army, son of Myand'r?" he questioned in contempt.

_'Vengeance?' _thought Ryand'r, narrowing his eyes... What possible reason for vengeance could they have?

"This _is _my army," answered the prince.

"Lies!" shouted the Gordanian, pointing a clawed finger toward the boy. "We will not take kindly to this offense, that you would deny us a true battle after..." he trailed off, shaking his head and closing his eyes for a moment. "No matter..." he spoke in a cold tone as he looked back to Ryand'r. "_Your_ head will be a prized enough trophy," he added, brandishing his talons.

"Why...?" questioned Ryand'r, turning his eyes to the ground. "Why?" he asked again, clenching his teeth. "We have done nothing--"

"Nothing?" questioned the Gordanian, eyeing the boy with anger. After a moment, his expression became a toothy smile. "I see..." he said, subtle amusement to his tone. "Lies are the most important part of war, boy. And it appears even _you_ are behind the veil." The man's voice suddenly became a low growl. "But that does not make you less deserving of our retribution. Prepare yourself."

Hearing this deluded concept, Ryand'r now knew there would be no reasoning with the man. "This valley..." he started, still looking to the ground, confusing the Gordanian, "it was chosen for the fortress because it offers protection," he added. "The tall mountains defend us from enemies, hindering any advancement."

"Yet here we stand," said the Gordanian, glowering at the boy.

"But we are also protected from the elements, particularly... _the wind_," he said, turning his eyes back to his enemy. "Tell me, after that flight over the mountains, how long will it take your army to ascend without a gale?" he questioned, his confident expression sending a rage through the Gordanian.

About to lash out at the boy, the creature stopped in place, feeling the ground beginning to rumble. An earthquake? No... Turning his eyes beyond the prince, the Gordanian witnessed the Tamaraneans taking to the sky... and beyond them, a massive wave of water crashing to the ground. Several portions of the wall had been opened up, releasing a colossal deluge into the valley, which caused the foundations of rock to quake from its force.

The Gordanian turned his eyes back to his soldiers, who all remained in place, currently reacting to the sight. They would not be able to escape in time... no wind, no flight. Growling loudly, the man turned a fierce expression back to Ryand'r, only to find the boy ascending as well.

"No!" shouted the creature, leaping into the air and taking hold of Ryand'r's ankle. Pulling downward strongly, he slammed the prince back into the ground. Stepping forward, he pressed the boy's face against the ground with one hand as the quaking increased. "I will not accept this," he said angrily, lifting his remaining arm up and stabbing his talons into the ground. "Our presence here will not be tainted by defeat," he said, halting Ryand'r's struggles to escape as the quick, rushing water engulfed both of their forms.

Seeing this, Starfire let out a pronounced gasp as she floated upward, keeping hold of Robin with one hand. Hanging on tightly, Robin's masked eyes widened as he witnessed the water entomb Ryand'r and his opponent as well.

"No..." said Cyborg, his shoulders grasped by one of Beast Boy's massive bird forms.

"Starfire?" inquired Raven, wondering if this was part of Ryand'r's plan. She hovered above the water with everyone else, watching as the torrent crashed over the defenseless Gordanian army on the opposing side, completely filling the entire valley.

"We would be pulled away by the water if we attempted a rescue at the moment," said Starfire, looking worried, though quickly strengthening her expression. Starfire glanced at the soldiers for a moment before focusing intently on the water once again. "I know he will not give up."

- - - - - -

After a short time, the water from the dam drained to below the openings, causing the rush of the flood to slow. Just as planned, the rest of the water continued to flow through the large tunnel leading out of the valley, having already taken with it the Gordanian attackers. As the water level gradually descended... a presence below the waves could be discerned.

From their position above the valley, the Titans and the Tamaranean soldiers all watched through anxious eyes. Eventually, only a minuscule layer of water remained, revealing the battered valley flora – as well as both good and bad news. Ryand'r and his opponent had remained in place, thanks in part to the Gordanian's claws implanted in the ground. Ryand'r had brought himself to his feet, struggling against the creature's strong grip.

Taking hold of the monster's arm, the prince pushed away, freeing himself from the grasp, turning around to face his opponent. However, as soon as this was done, the Gordanian tore his other hand from the rocks and reached out to capture the boy by the wrists, gripping tightly.

"You think I'm so easily defeated?" questioned the Gordanian, breathing strained. He pushed forward at Ryand'r until the boy fell down to his knees. Glancing over his shoulder, the man let out a low growl, seeing that every last one of his followers had been forced away by the water. Slamming his tail angrily against the ankle-deep water, he turned a vicious expression back to the prince. "That was a coward's move," he said, voice saturated with bitter contempt.

The bit of cloth keeping Ryand'r's short length of hair in place had long since been pulled away by the current. Currently, he gazed at the ground, eyes hidden behind his soaked, blood-red bangs. His expression could not be read.

"I will do what it takes to protect those precious to me," started Ryand'r, pushing upward with a strength that caught the Gordanian off guard. "Know that their lives will always come before mine, and I will die for them if necessary," he continued, shakily bringing himself to one foot. Twisting his arms, Ryand'r freed himself, taking hold of his opponent's wrists in turn.

The Gordanian's eyes opened further as he felt an incredible heat suddenly spread across his arms. Wisps of steam began to rise from the portions of armor under the boy's palms.

"If doing so makes me a coward..." began Ryand'r, turning his face upward to reveal a pair of white, glowing eyes, "then I am a coward."

Without warning, a blinding explosion of white energy sent the Gordanian hurtling away. Striking the water in a roll, the creature quickly stabbed his claws into the muddy ground to halt his movement. Upon stopping, he turned his eyes upward to face his opponent once again...

An immense plume of air and water now encircled the area where the prince had been. Waves of heat disguised the boy's form behind their blurry, upward motions. All that could be seen behind the growing pillar of vapor was that ethereal glow the Gordanian had previously become acquainted with.

- - - - - -

Partway to the ground – in attempt to aid Ryand'r – the Titans and soldiers came to an abrupt stop. A quick explosion of light from the valley floor had halted their advancement. Following this event, a cylindrical column of heat was sent skyward from the same position, vaporizing any water in its vicinity.

Having their own interpretation of these happenings, Robin and Starfire traded glances from their shared position above ground.

- - - - - -

Taking slow steps back, the Gordanian commander looked on in disbelief at the opponent before him.

In one quick burst, the heat waves dissipated, revealing their source. Floating inches above the ground where the prince once stood was a much different creature. Like living flame, fire personified, the figure appeared to be a body engulfed in said element... but more as one with it. Wisps of bright orange and yellow flickered about the entire body of energy. The only feature on his face was a pair of narrowed, white eyes, brighter than the flames surrounding them.

Overtaken by a sudden surge of anxiety, the Gordanian attempted to take one more step back. However, before this move could be made, he found all breath knocked from his body. Letting out a pained groan, the creature tilted forward to find that his abdomen now rested on the fist of the fiery attacker. The movement had been too quick for his eyes to understand.

The Gordanian knew at that moment... he had failed.

As though it had been too slow to follow the boy as well, bursts of water lining Ryand'r's previous path were suddenly sent into the air. With neither word nor sound, the prince turned his face to look up at the Gordanian. With one quick movement of his arm, he propelled the creature upward at a blistering speed.

Almost expecting to be sent into the atmosphere, the Gordanian felt himself come to a bone-shattering halt in the air, mere seconds after he had been launched. The prince had followed him, taking hold of his armor's collar with one fiery hand. The two now floated high above the valley at a frightening distance from the ground.

At this point, the Citadel warrior only expected the worst.

"Tell this to those who sent you," came Ryand'r's normal voice, to the creature's surprise. The body of flame spoke in the same calm tone as before, as though only his appearance had undergone change. "Ours is a resilient race," he began, placing his free palm on the Gordanian's chest armor. "Whatever comes our way – we will fight..." he continued, sending energy into his palm. "If only to survive, to exist – we will endure!"

At that, a blinding explosion sent the two warriors away from each other at incredible speed. The Gordanian's direction caused him to soar far over the mountaintops, disappearing into the low-lying mists. Oppositely, Ryand'r plummeted back into the valley, remnants of flame lining his path from the explosion. He had resumed his normal form and, sapped of energy, could only manage to slow his descent at a minuscule rate.

- - - - - -

With little time to prepare or think out a proper rescue, the Titans positioned themselves on in the ground in Ryand'r's path. Beast Boy stood at the front in gorilla form, large arms stretched out to make the catch. The others stood behind him to absorb the impact. As expected, as the wayward prince was caught, all six people were nearly knocked to the ground.

The force of the impact had pushed all away. However, thanks to some quick thinking on Raven's part, a cushion of black energy promptly prevented any injuries. Being closest to the front, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had all caught the boy at once, and now released him to stand on shaky feet.

"Don't worry, we got ya," said Cyborg as he let go of Ryand'r.

However, simply catching Ryand'r was hardly enough. Still at a loss for energy, on his own the boy would have fallen flat on his face – had Starfire not stepped in to hold him above the ground. At the moment, she was simply surprised to see he remained awake.

From beneath tired eyelids, Ryand'r looked to his sister. "I was... so afraid," he spoke, smiling weakly.

Hearing this, Starfire raised her eyebrows. "You did well, brother," she said, letting out a small sound of amusement.

Having witnessed and heard everything, the Tamaranean soldiers all stood in silent astonishment. Breaking the silence, two warriors slowly lifted clenched fists into the air. Hands held high, Garran and Loma both shouted a boisterous cheer in Tamaranean. Speaking amongst each other for a moment, the remaining warriors quickly followed suit, their shouts echoing across the open valley.

Ryand'r took in a shaky breath, feeling a sudden stinging in his eyes. "Thank you," he said, letting his face fall forward as he let out a breath.

He knew, however... there were people more deserving of such gratitude.

- - - - - -

Spreading an orange light across the late afternoon, the star of Vega hovered over the western mountains. Under a sky of fire-like yellow clouds, the valley floor had been completely washed of snow, bruised and beaten. Rocks and trees had been upturned, pulled across the dirt where heavy waters once ran. Currently, the lake and river were nearly overflowing with water.

The valley had become a disaster area. And the many people who now stood on its battered ground... had never been more proud to see such a thing. To the Tamaraneans, it signified a victory – a day when a mere child, one who had nary a battle scar to speak of, stood against a hundred warriors and triumphed.

The T-Ship now took up a portion of the valley's center, propped up on its landing extensions beside the heavy river. Once again, Cyborg's technical skills proved their worth – as the ship found its way to the valley on command, via auto-pilot. Gathered outside the lowered entrance staircase, the Titans were in the midst of a farewell, Ryand'r and several soldiers poised to see them off.

Starfire tightened the hug a bit more before letting go of her brother and stepping back. "Are you certain this is what you want?" she asked, looking a little worried.

Ryand'r smiled, something he had been doing much more as of late. "Yes," he replied, nodding. "I would accompany you in your search, but at the moment my responsibility lies here – in helping to defend this fortress," Ryand'r explained. "Wherever the others have escaped to, I know you will find them, sister." He paused, turning a thankful eye to the Titans. "To have such allies... Tamaran is most fortunate indeed."

"Not a problem. It's what we do best," said Cyborg with a grin, stepping forward and holding out a hand. Seeing this, Ryand'r smiled brightly and completed the handshake. Hearing the creak of metal, Cyborg pulled his hand into view to see it nearly smashed beyond recognition. "Yep, they're related," he chuckled.

Seeing as how everyone was giving their own goodbyes, Raven decided to step in, clearing her throat to get Ryand'r's attention. "I'm just glad I'll never have to kiss you again," she stated bluntly. Only those who knew Raven would understand this was not a cold statement. In fact, it was downright courteous.

"Just as well, with the number of languages I learned, I may never have to _'kiss' _another human," Ryand'r replied, unintentionally joking.

Taking his turn, Beast Boy stepped forward. He stood for a moment, scratching the back of his head. "Hehe... you're all right," he stated with a grin, giving Ryand'r a high-five – to which the boy responded with a Starfire-like, flabbergasted face, looking down to his slapped hand.

Chuckling to see the interactions, Robin stepped forward lastly. "There's something I should have told you before..." he started, placing a hand on Ryand'r's shoulder. "You don't need to do everything on your own. If there are people around to help you, don't be afraid to let them," he advised seriously.

Reacting, Ryand'r chuckled embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Quite correct," he admitted. Gradually his face became stoic once again. "My sister could not have chosen a better person as her betrothed--"

"Betrothed?" Robin blurted, jumping back with a suddenly red face, heart leaping about in his chest.

"Know that you have this family's blessing," Ryand'r continued, seeming unaware of Robin's reaction.

Calming himself, Robin realized it must have just been Ryand'r's interpretation of the language. After all, in his culture, there was hardly a point _between_ meeting and betrothal.

"Heh," Robin chuckled, ignoring the amused faces of his friends. "Thanks," he said, nodding graciously.

After a short conversation, the Titans began to make their way back to the ship, waving at boy they had come to know as Ryand'r. However, the prince quickly remembered one thing he had forgotten. Before his new friends could leave, he called to their attention.

"Wildfire," said the prince, causing the Titans to turn around in slight confusion. Starfire, however, had a cheery smile on her face after hearing this. "My name... in your language," said the boy, knowing he owed them at least that much.

"It suits you," said Robin with a fraternal smile. For a moment, the two simply traded good-natured, competitive expressions.

"I believe this situation calls for a _group hug_," said Starfire happily, raising a finger in the air.

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven each opened their eyes several notches wider as the information finally reached them. Without time to protest, the Titans from Earth quickly found themselves locked between two strong Tamaraneans. Packed together tightly, the four compressed teenagers released an utterance collectively. One word said it all.

"Ouch."

- - - End Episode Three - - -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **OO Finally. Done.

You can just think of this episode as two in one – an hour-long special, if you will, lol. I'm just glad it's finished. I learned my lesson this time though. In the future, I will try not to cram so many ideas into one episode. And here I thought I was running _out _of fanfic ideas XD. There was a time when I actually had to force myself to make the chapter longer, lol.

Oh! Before I forget. Yes, there were female Tamaranean soldiers there... I just completely left out that one important sentence in the last chapter which explains it XD.

Also, since TTG uses the name _Wildfire_ for Ryand'r, I went with it. I think it suits him much better than... ugh... _Darkfire_. His fire-body, Johnny-Storm-ish powers come from his appearance in the recent Omega Men comics, so I didn't make it up, just in case you're wondering.

Yay! Now on to the next episode. This one should be really fun to write (and may just come in one whole episode) :D. Much Beast Boy and Raven moments :).

**Also: Thanks so much, everyone, for all the reviews! That really kept me going through this three-parter :). GROUP HUG! -kidding-**

**Next Episode Preview:** Far from home, Beast Boy finds himself longing for more than dreams of Earth. And when a strange planet becomes the Titans' next stop, his wishes may be granted in the strangest way possible. Is this world mere fantasy... or a telltale message in disguise? And what part does Raven have to play in these events? "Episode Four: Homesick"


	6. Homesick

**Titans Forever**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

When the Titans defeat a mysterious assassin targeting Starfire, they are thrust into a journey to possibly save an entire system from destruction. Can the Titans' friendships and bonds survive in the harsh environment of war? RobxStar, BBxRae

**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim any ownership of the TV series 'Teen Titans', or any of its counterparts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode Four: Homesick

- - -

Act One: Mirage?

A spirit far from home cannot help but think back on that from which it departed. To yearn for familiar things, such is the habit of a wayward soul. Pleasant memories, thoughts of days passed, these are the ports of refuge for the homesick. But the longer one's mind spends away from home, the harder it becomes to recall what _home_ was like.

The feeling of the breeze on a summer day...

The sound of birds singing...

The color of the sky...

No image is immune to the passage of time.

Yet even when memories begin to fade, when recollections drift from the grasp of waking thoughts, there remains one last sanctuary. In this place, nothing is truly forgotten, nothing is beyond reach. Weary hearts may find respite in the deepest recesses of the mind, in dreams.

However, as dreams are a conglomeration of unconscious thoughts... they are no stranger to the presence of dark imaginings.

Dreams are but a hair's breadth from _nightmares_.

- - - - - -

Fingers interlaced behind his cranium, Beast Boy looked up to the afternoon sky as he reclined back on the rooftop of Titans Tower. Reflecting in the boy's eyes, the sun created a peach-colored sky above the oceanic horizon, slowly fading to deep blue further east over the cityscape. Bubbly clouds decorated the heavens, set afire by the slowly descending star. All weather signs pointed to an impending thunderstorm... but the changeling couldn't bring himself to care.

Soft waves slid against the rocks below, their peaceful sound carrying upward to the top of the tower.

The sun-kissed paving on the roof felt warm against Beast Boy's back. Smiling tranquilly, the boy took in a deep breath through his nostrils, eyelids drifting to a close. Salty from the sea, humid air entered his lungs sinuses, causing his eyes to water... or perhaps there was another reason for that.

_'I don't wanna go...' _thought Beast Boy glumly, tightening his expression.

Breaking the moment, a bolt of lighting suddenly stretched across the cloudy sky – followed immediately by a catastrophic rumbling of thunder.

- - - - - -

Shocked from his sleep, Beast Boy quickly sat up straight. Immediately, a blunt pain was distributed like electricity from the crown of his head to the bottom of his chin. The boy let out a hushed grunt. Pulling his face down, Beast Boy massaged the affected area and looked up through drowsy eyes to see, in the dim lighting, the bottom of the upper bunk... where Robin currently slept.

It wasn't long before the changeling reacquired his awareness of the area.

With a sigh, Beast Boy pulled the white blanket from his form and turned to sit at the edge of the bed. Searching around with his toes, he slipped his feet into his shoes, which rested at the edge of the bunk. Across the way, in the opposing bunks, slept Starfire and Raven, the empath having taken the lower bed; he couldn't see either of them in the dark, but it was safe to assume they were both still asleep. Nowhere to be seen, Cyborg had designed no bunk for himself, instead sleeping in the pilot's chair where he could recharge.

_'Really starting to hate that dream...' _thought Beast Boy, looking to his left at the light from beneath the hallway door, which crawled across the metal flooring.

Feeling a little parched, Beast Boy stood up and stretched his arms, deciding to head to the kitchen for a drink.

Recurring dreams had become something of an annoyance for the green Titan on this trip. The T-Ship needed to conserve fuel, which meant long waits between planets. He didn't mind it so much... except that this time, there was an especially lengthy wait, which currently clocked in at about a week.

Every 'night', Beast Boy had been visited by the same dream of Earth. And every 'morning'... he was rudely awakened to the cold, gray, boring interior of the ship. The dream wasn't the problem... waking up was.

Finally making it to the dining area, Beast Boy ambled around the table and over to the sink. In his tired state, he hardly noticed the pot of water simmering on the stove. Removing a glass from the overhead cupboard, he filled it with water and took a sip. Keeping the glass in one hand, he progressed further down the ship, to the viewing area.

Standing before the large, glass window, Beast Boy took notice of his worn and tired reflection. Restlessness was clearly setting in...

"Cabin fever?" came another voice in the room.

"Gyah!" shouted Beast Boy, fumbling with his cup of water as he nearly leaped to the ceiling. Steadying his hands, he turned wide eyes to his right to see Raven looking out the window as well. The empath stared ahead blankly, darker rims than usual under her eyes, holding a tea cup in one hand. She didn't seem any more healthy than the changeling.

"...Yeah," replied Beast Boy after a moment, looking down at his glass. He would have asked how she got in the room... but that was already painfully obvious: it was _Raven_. Odds are she was there long before him, blending in to the shadows.

"Well," started Raven, seeming to wake up a bit more, "Cyborg checked the map. The next planet should be coming up soon." She covered her mouth to yawn a bit. "It will be helpful for everyone to get away from this ship."

"Can't argue with that," said Beast Boy, downing a gulp of water.

Raven spied the changeling's drink from the corner of her eye. "Tea is much better in the morning," she commented.

Beast Boy grinned, thinking his next response to be clever. "Yeah, but tea's for old guys and--" he stopped himself, seeing that Raven had been holding a cup of tea the entire time, "and... really mature people – with good taste," he corrected himself, slumping forward tiredly in response to his own motormouth.

Raven's expression remained stoic as she turned back to face the window. "Nice save," she said, taking a sip of tea.

- - - - - -

"So, which planet is this?" questioned Cyborg, leaning forward against the circular map console as it displayed the upcoming sphere in blue lines. He turned his attention to Starfire inquisitively.

Starfire stood before the display with everyone else... looking oddly perplexed in response to the question. "Um, to be entirely truthful..." she started, seeming embarrassed, "I was unaware of a planet's existence in this orbit," explained the alien princess.

"_Really_?" came the astonished, unified voice of every other Titan in the room.

Starfire began to tap her index fingers together as she often did in such situations. "Of the twenty-two planets in this system, I have only visited but a small fraction. Most of what I know about the others comes from historic texts..." she giggled nervously.

"Not a problem," said Cyborg reassuringly, turning around to tap something into the flight control panel. "If there's one thing I was looking forward to, it's getting to see new planets. An unknown makes it even better, and believe me when I say we're well prepared for one," he said, grinning at the thought of exploring a completely new vista.

As the others watched, Cyborg continued to modify the flight controls. Engine kicking in, the ship began to rotate forward, as evidenced by the upward movement of stars beyond the glass. "Just gotta adjust the ship's orientation and we can get a good look at... this... thing..."

Rising like the sun over the dashboard's horizon, a planet of blue, green, and white slowly became the ship's focus. The atmosphere swelled with clouds, their wispy white masses hovering over land and sea. Several continents sat between the stretches of blue ocean, bodies of ice encasing the poles.

From south to north, the composition of the two most visible continents became frighteningly clear to the astonished Titans. Brazil, Ecuador, Colombia, Mexico, and the United States, all positioned precisely where expected. The cockpit remained quiet for an unhealthy length of time.

"Uh... Cyborg?" started Beast Boy, unable to pull his eyes from the planet. "I think you took a wrong turn at Okaara," he stated, pointing to the glass with a weakly upheld finger.

"No..." Cyborg began, leaning against the dashboard to get a better look at the readouts. "No, this can't be right," he said, frantically shifting attention from planet to computer display. The mapping system made it clear they were still in Starfire's home system... but there floated Earth, undeniably. "Even if we did get off course, it would have taken _years_ to make it back to Earth at that speed. This has to be... some kind of trick," he said, brow twitching as he finally gave full focus back to the planet.

"David Copperfield strikes again," joked Beast Boy.

After shooting Beast Boy a frustrated glare, Cyborg turned back to the windows. "We gotta land," he stated, to everyone's immediate surprise.

"Correct," said Starfire after a moment's silence, moving toward the windows to get a better view of the planet. "This should not be here, and for that reason we cannot ignore it. Perhaps it is..." she trailed off.

"Some kind of message...?" presumed Robin, awaiting clarification from Starfire. "Maybe the locals are trying to tell us something," he said, carefully examining the sphere.

"Anything's possible in alien territory, right?" added Raven. "It could be a projection to our minds, an illusion. Beast Boy might not have been too far off."

"All right," Beast Boy chimed in, suddenly excited. "If we're landing, I know just the place," he said, leaning against the dashboard to point at an area on _'North America's' _west coast.

- - - - - -

"Wow, this is a pretty solid illusion," said Beast Boy as he stepped on the ground outside the T-Ship, hopping in place to test his footing.

As the rest of the Titans filed out of the ship, they viewed their surroundings in awe, standing on the soft, grassy ground they had nearly expected to pass through like so much mist. Titans tower stood at the center of the island, tall, windows glimmering in the mid-morning sunlight. Earth-like ambiance floated all around – ocean waves crashing against the rocks as leafy trees rustled in a slight wind.

As much as everything appeared, something didn't feel right to the five Titans... well, _four_ at the moment (Beast Boy had found his way to a tall rock and currently stood at its peak, gleefully taking in the sights and smells). During their descent to the island, they had all taken notice of the barren, empty streets in the city... And, upon landing, they were witness to yet more peculiar absences. The current month should have seen small birds flitting about the trees, seagulls hovering over the bay, and bees perusing the colorful flora... but there existed nothing of the sort.

"It doesn't make sense," said Cyborg, examining the readouts on his arm's computer. "Atmosphere: seven parts nitrogen, two parts oxygen... carbon dioxide, argon... It's all here, but it can't be," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Gathered in the flat, grassy area where the T-Ship had made port, the four Titans continued to discuss their surroundings. Beast Boy, on the other hand, remained on his rock, humming as he listened to the waves crashing about.

"Beast Boy," started Robin, shouting up to where the changeling had perched himself at the rocky shore. "Get down here, we're checking out the tower. This is serious, and we don't have time to be messing around."

Hearing this, Beast Boy slumped forward and turned around to see the other Titans below him. "Yes, sir, Cap'n Letdown," he responded unenthusiastically, feigning a military salute as he hopped down from the rocks.

As Beast Boy landed in the sand, a small stone was pushed upward, settling itself atop his shoe's toe. Before he could move on, a bright glint caught the boy's eye. Reaching down, Beast Boy picked up the rock and examined its curious underside. The top part of the stone was a normal, rough gray, but the other side, the part previously obscured by the sand, was pure white... like an eggshell, but wholly absent of any texture.

The changeling squinted, trying to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Find something?" questioned Raven, shocking Beast Boy a little. Pausing as the others continued up the path to the tower, the empath had looked behind to see Beast Boy examining a stone... his face contorted as though he was actually using deeper thought processes than usual. Expression blank, she simply raised an eyebrow at the distracted green boy when no answer came.

"Uh..." started Beast Boy, peering beyond the rock. From where she stood, Raven couldn't see the stone's ghostly white portion... Contemplating, the changeling looked down to his left for a moment. "Nope," he finally replied, tossing the rock over his shoulder to the shore.

As Raven shrugged and turned back to follow the others, Beast Boy exhaled in relief, finding his way up to the path. He figured the others didn't need to know about the unusual rock... That would just cut everything short, as Robin would undoubtedly set up a mission to find more strange white things, or whatever. If something weird really was going on, he preferred they find out later than sooner. And while it didn't feel right to keep it from them... it didn't seem that harmful either.

Be it illusion or otherwise, Beast Boy felt that this 'Earth' was something to be enjoyed... for as long as possible.

Lapping up against the sand, the bay water pushed and pulled at the oddly colored stone, eventually dragging it to full concealment in the undertow.

- - -

Act Two: Curiouser and Curiouser

Never had the Titans been more intrigued to view their own common room... The kitchen, the dining area, the entertainment center – everything was in perfect placement and working order. While seeing this, the Titans had only just gotten over the shock of the elevator... and how it had actually worked in taking them to the upper floor. It was all a bit overwhelming. If the whole thing was some kind of facade... it was undoubtedly the most elaborate and perplexing one they had ever encountered.

Splitting up, the five heroes dispersed to inspect their individual dwellings. At this point, they weren't quite sure what they were looking for, aside from inconsistencies or evidence that this world was simply deception. Unsurprisingly at this point, the Titans found nothing out of the ordinary... and so regrouped in the common room.

Gathering on the carpeted center of the main room, the Titans reclined against nearby objects, fittingly confused. Least affected was Beast Boy, who, despite being in a baffled state, could not help but be somewhat enthusiastic as well. A lengthy quiet ensued as the group took to yet more inward thinking.

"It looks a lot like Earth..." said Raven, placing a pair of fingers on her temple as she rested against the back of the couch. The empath shut her eyes, concentrating. "Everything may be in the right place, but... it doesn't _feel_ like home. Beyond what we see, it's blank, void of any living spirit... like a canvas beneath paint."

"...I have never heard of such a thing as this," said Starfire, standing beside Robin near the dining tables. She looked up to the high ceiling, scanning the rafters and lights, eventually shifting her focus to the windows. "Planets do not just... manifest themselves. I am beginning to fear that, like this planet, we should not be here," she said worriedly.

Relaxing on the circular couch, Beast Boy listened lightly to the conversation behind him, reveling in the surprising comfort offered by supposedly false cushions.

"Starfire's right," said Robin. "The longer we stay here, the less sense it all seems to make. We should probably head back to the ship as soon as possible... Maybe Cyborg's scanners can--"

"That's weird..." Cyborg interrupted from his position on the short set of stairs beside the couch. Standing up, he moved toward the center of the room, keeping an attentive eye on his arm's computer.

"You mean... aside from _everything_?" questioned Raven.

"My computer just synced up with the tower's mainframe... the radar system," he said, pausing as the others gathered around him to view the readouts, Beast Boy lastly. "It's displaying several movement readings in the city... but it's strange. The signals are so unstable that I can't get exact positions out of 'em," he finished, tapping on the display panel to make sure it wasn't malfunctioning.

"Hmm..." Robin mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the display. Across the screen, several red dots continued to shift positions and fade in and out over a map of the city. "What's our move?" he finally asked, turning his attention to Starfire. Despite the strange circumstances, this was her home system; it seemed only right that she should make the decisions.

"Me?" questioned Starfire, pointing to herself quizzically, almost blushing. She saw Robin nod in slight amusement. "Um..." she began, seeming subtly unsure. However, the alien princess quickly cleared her throat, taking up a strong expression. "A division. We shall separate and examine the city," she advised, sure to make eye contact with everyone. "Raven and I will assume the_ bird's eye view_ from above, while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin traverse the ground."

Starfire paused as the room fell silent, wondering if her orders were at all followable...

"...Correct?" she asked, giggling nervously.

"Sounds like a plan," said Cyborg with a chuckle, shutting off the panel on his arm and standing up straight.

"You're a natural leader, Starfire," said Raven, smirking. "Makes me wonder if we need him at all," she commented, pointing to Robin.

Hearing this, though knowing it to be Raven's way of reassuring Starfire, Robin slumped forward a bit as everyone began to move toward the doors. Starfire, of course, was quickly at his side, holding on to his arm – always a consoling figure. Without trouble, the Boy Wonder quickly forgot his momentary lapse in confidence.

- - - - - -

Levitating in the sunny sky above the city's plentiful rooftops, Raven carefully examined the streets below. Hood shielding her eyes from the midday light, she could see every strip of asphalt and length of concrete was bare as a desert – and twice as lifeless. No cars, no pedestrians... or signs that either had recently existed in the metropolis. The city, barren and alone by the sea, appeared as though it had been entirely evacuated... but without trouble or physical evidence of such a mass action taking place.

Had all life simply been removed from the world in one instant?

Raven shook her head after a moment. It wasn't even Earth... of course there wouldn't be people or cars in the streets, she reasoned. Keeping that in mind, she couldn't help but wonder why so much of it seemed genuinely real... Oddly enough, the others hadn't been taken in by the illusion as much as she had... except for Beast Boy, that is.

Momentarily pulling her eyes from the gloomy cityscape, the empath peered over her shoulder to see Starfire visible in the air above the coastline. At this point, everyone had separated to their individual search areas. Robin had taken the streets beside the bay; Cyborg, the city limits; and Beast Boy, the central zone. Raven had chosen to simply float above the buildings, scanning the city for anything strange.

Thus far, the streets and buildings alike were teeming with a plethora of utter inactivity.

...Or not.

Having her eyes on nearly every avenue at once, just waiting for something out of the ordinary to present itself, Raven took sudden notice of a quick movement along one street. She squinted as the unrecognizable figure disappeared behind a building near the center of town...

Descending slowly, Raven began to reach for her communicator, staying her hand after a moment. It could have been one of the boys... so she saw no need to alert everyone for potentially nothing. Better to check it out first.

- - - - - -

Touching down on a sidewalk beside several tall buildings, Raven pulled back her hood and cautiously moved toward the street corner where she had witnessed the movement. Stopping at the edge of the closest building, where the sidewalk cut off to the left down a small street, the empath held her position. Taking in a breath and quickly turning the corner, Raven gazed down the walkway. Nothing. From lamp post to sewer grate, the entire street was empty... just like everything else.

Confused, Raven turned back only to be met with sadistic irony. Nearly leaping into the air, she stifled a gasp and quickly took a defensive stance. A figure stood before the girl and, currently, she was too blinded by fighting instinct to recognize it.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" shouted Beast Boy, guarding his face as Raven's hands began to flow with dark energy.

Widening her eyes, Raven relaxed from attack mode. However, her eyelids slowly lowered as Beast Boy continued to cringe in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she questioned. It must have been him she had seen before... but it wasn't like the hyperactive changeling to be sneaking around corners like that.

"Huh?" Beast Boy opened his eyes, finally letting his arms fall away from his face. He looked to Raven, scratching the crown of his head in confusion. "Um, I'm _supposed _to be here, remember?" he asked in response, motioning his hands at the surrounding buildings. "Maybe I should ask _you_ what _you're_--"

"I thought I saw something..." said Raven, not willing to give him the higher ground in the conversation.

"Guess you saw me," Beast Boy replied nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Have _you_ noticed anything?" she asked, still unsure if it really was Beast Boy she had seen from the sky.

"Nope," answered Beast Boy, surprisingly cheerful in his demeanor. He held his arms behind his head and walked along the sidewalk past Raven, grinning. "But look what I found," he said, pointing down the street enthusiastically. "Isn't it beautiful?" he queried, eyes sparkling.

Raven leaned to one side to see the object of attention. Near the very center of the city, cutting a fork in the main street, stood a flat-topped, triangular building. "...It's the pizza place," said Raven, somewhat lost.

"I know," Beast Boy responded happily, eyes still sparkling as he gazed at the restaurant.

"Hm..." Examining Beast Boy from behind, Raven took a moment to wonder what was going on... until it hit her. She narrowed her eyes at the green boy.

"...What?" asked Beast Boy, noticing Raven's stare via his peripheral vision.

"You've just been sightseeing this whole time, haven't you?"

"Uh... no!" Beast Boy defended himself. Across the way, the empath began to slowly tap her foot. "Well... kinda..." he reluctantly admitted, rubbing at his elbow nervously.

"This isn't really Earth. You _do_ know that right?" Raven asked in near disbelief. In response, the changeling nodded and kicked lightly at the sidewalk. "We're on a mission right now... it's best if we don't get sidetracked," she clarified in a responsible tone.

"But..."

"But 'what'?" Raven responded quickly, raising an eyebrow as she wondered what possible reasoning he could fabricate.

Beast Boy let out a sigh and turned around, looking up to the buildings through melancholy eyes. "It's not Earth, yeah. But it looks and feels so real... I don't wanna ignore that, not when it's all right there in front of me," he said softly.

Surprised, Raven simply blinked several times.

"It might just be an alien mind-projection-thingy... but somehow we're here, really far from home, and we have a chance to see it all again, if only for the memories. Don't you think that's _worth_ a little sidetracking?" he continued, turning around to see Raven's response. Staring blankly, the girl seemed speechless at the moment.

Knowing she had been quiet for too long, Raven cleared her throat and looked away. "I... suppose," she replied, wanting to add 'but' to that sentence... the problem being she couldn't seem to find a decent argument.

She realized that being away from Earth for so long had ironically brought out the best in Beast Boy... He was showing a side he rarely ever let out: the Beast Boy that wanted to do more than just joke around or pull pranks. Beneath that exterior, he was a complex person who actually thought about things... who looked beyond a book's cover and saw opportunity, potential... beauty.

Raven felt her face heating up, quickly turning it further from his sight.

"Well... then come with me. What do you say we see the sights, stop and smell the roses, or... some other third thing?" asked Beast Boy with a smile, unable to think of any more expressions. "We can always keep looking for Cyborg's ghosts along the way," he sweetened the deal, grinning.

Raven breathed out slowly. "You... want me with you?" she asked in slight confusion, finally looking his way again. He usually considered her a 'wet blanket' when it came to his idea of fun.

"It's just that I know you've been missing this place as much as I have... maybe more," he explained. "You stay up every night on the ship just reading that book. I've seen you read before... but I've never seen you pay _that_ much attention to a book."

"Oh," replied Raven, slightly embarrassed. She suddenly became conflicted... torn between her sense of duty and her desire to just _look_ at the planet again. Though hailing from a parallel dimension, she had come to admire Earth's realm for what it offered...

"Well, I guess a little detour... can't hurt," Raven admitted, beginning to walk forward. Starfire _did _have the sky covered... what harm could come of another eye on the ground level?

"All right," Beast Boy rejoiced as the two made their way further down the street. "By the way..." he began, grinning mischievously, "nice shot at Robin back there." He recalled Raven's possibly unintentional berating of the leader back at the tower.

Raven found a smirk forming on her face. "I have my moments," she said.

Just then, a swift wind swept across the ground behind the two Titans, promptly sending a chill to course through their bodies. Slowly fading out, the sounds echoed across the surrounding corridors of concrete, metal, and glass. Instantly alert, Beast Boy and Raven spun around, spines straightened from the surprise. As they moved toward the road's middle to get a better view, their eyes scanned the streets ahead, the sounds seeming to continue faintly behind the buildings.

"Okay, Raven..." started Beast Boy in a shaky voice, listening as he could almost hear quick footsteps tapping about in the distance. "I know I snuck up on you back there, but you can cut it out now..." he said.

"Beast Boy... I'm standing right here," replied Raven, turning an eye to the changeling at her right.

"Please, don't remind me--" Beast Boy let out a gasp as the sounds once again passed behind them... coming to a stop.

Slowly, Beast Boy and Raven shifted their facing, necks stiffly turning until their eyes caught sight of the culprit. Standing on the yellow lines, midpoint in the street's distance, was a creature of somewhat familiar nature. The immense, reptilian figure glared forward through red eyes, arms outstretched and talons brandished menacingly. He was clad in minimal armor, his own scaly skin presumably adequate to protect him.

Seeing the large tail twisting about behind the figure was enough for Beast Boy and Raven to recognize his standing in Vega... a Gordanian. But strangely, as opposed to the usual blue-green skin and gold spines... this creature was composed entirely of gray shades. All but his frightening, crimson eyes was as dreary as the asphalt and concrete surrounding him.

"Never a dull day..." said Beast Boy despondently, stepping forward. "I'll hold him off. Try to get the word out to the others," he spoke over his shoulder to Raven. Quickly shifting to gorilla form, Beast Boy tore across the street with a growl and locked arms with the peculiar alien. Strength tested against the gargantuan creature's, the changeling attempted to push the fight further away – grimacing at the silent glare and strong response he received.

Given barely any time to nod in reply, Raven retrieved her communicator as the two combatants continued to tangle in the distance.

"Robin, Starfire..." started Raven, directing her voice into the yellow and black device's speaker. With only static as a response, the empath let her speech trail off and looked down to the blank screen in confusion and worry.

- - - - - -

"No you don't! Not in my town!" shouted Cyborg, firing off a blast from his sonic cannon. The wave of blue energy cut across the grassy ground by the city's forested edge, shattering the trunk of a small tree to splinters. The robotic Titan growled as his opponent once again slipped away undamaged.

The freakishly silent, gray lizard crept about, dashing behind trees for cover from Cyborg's onslaught. Most visible in the blur of quick movements were the Gordanian's red eyes, constantly defining his ever-changing position beneath the leafy shade.

Leaving the buildings behind and following the creature up the bumpy hillside, deeper into the forest, Cyborg prepared to give his all to the fight. For some strange reason, he felt wholly compelled to defend this impostor Earth in spite of what it was. Mirage, illusion, deception... he didn't care – the memory was real enough for him.

"Not in my town..." he repeated under his running breath, keeping narrowed eyes on the deucedly quick enemy.

- - - - - -

Robin grunted as his foe's talons once again fell upon his staff, the clash of steel and claw sending him further back toward the bay side road. The Boy Wonder crouched low as the soles of his boots scraped across the asphalt, bringing himself to a stop. Not far behind him stirred the calm waters of the bay.

"What _are_ you...?" questioned Robin with a grimace, examining the relentless creature as it continued its approach. Of course, he knew what the creature _looked_ like... but there was clearly something different about him.

As expected, the aggressor made no audible response... which had been the most intimidating thing about him thus far. The colorless Gordanian simply glared through his piercing red eyes, maintaining a toothy scowl.

"Not in a talking mood?" questioned Robin rhetorically, removing three explosive spheres from his belt. "Neither am I," he added, brandishing the spheres between his fingers before sending them across the road to detonate at the monster's feet.

As the Gordanian guarded himself from the explosion, Robin tightened his grip on the staff and dashed forward into the rising smoke.

- - - - - -

"Why are you here?" Starfire strained, clenching her opponent's claws. The two twisted about in a power struggle, face to face above the buildings, the world spiraling wildly around them.

The Gordanian made no reply, simply flapping his black wings to gain control of the spin.

Starfire hadn't expected a response... but, at this point, things were making so little sense, it seemed only sane to ask such a question. However, with every passing second in silence, every glance at the burning red eyes of her opponent, she could feel the fire-like fury continuing to rise within her. The war, the assassins, this illusion... questions seemed to only build on top of one another, obscuring any viable answers from reach or sight. What did it all mean?

Eyes quickly ablaze with bright green energy, Starfire nearly crushed her enemy's claws under her grip, bringing their erratic flight to an instant halt. Primal anger taking over, she let fly several coarse Tamaranean words, shouting directly at the Gordanian's face. Immediately following this verbal barrage, she swung the creature around once with tremendous speed and force, releasing him in a quick snap.

Propelled at breakneck velocity, the gray lizard quickly slammed through the wall of a nearby building, shattering the glass and stone to pieces.

Calming herself, Starfire let her eyes fade back to their normal state. Frightened by her own actions and breathing heavily to regain strength, she stared down at the immense hole in the tall building's upper portion. Old memories had been reawakened within her... and this was the result their presence.

Starfire let out a gasp as the rubble within the building began to shift about. Rising from the broken wall... the Gordanian seemed no worse off than before.

- - - - - -

"They're not responding," said Raven, sending a lamp post to crash against the airborne Gordanian before he could descend upon Beast Boy. The lizard tumbled across the open street, stopping with a thud against one of the many shops which lined the row.

Having been caught off guard by the leaping creature, Beast Boy exhaled in relief to see Raven's attack make contact. "They must have been ambushed too..." he paused in regret, gaze drifting to the ground. If he hadn't been fooling around the entire time... or keeping secrets, perhaps this situation could have been avoided. Hearing sounds from across the street, Beast Boy witnessed the monster simply standing up without problem and tossing the crumpled lamp post aside like tinfoil. "You've gotta be kidding..." he said.

Now at Beast Boy's side, Raven decided it was time for a different tactic. "This isn't working. We should fall back and regroup with the others," she advised.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy agreed reluctantly. He wanted to fight this creature off, to at least make up for his being so careless... but Raven was right.

Beginning to back away, Beast Boy and Raven halted as the Gordanian made a peculiar move. Spreading his stubbly wings, the creature suddenly leaped high into the air. The two Titans watched as he glided over their heads, westward, to the sea. Until recently, neither had noticed the stormy state of the sky, which now swelled with bulbous gray clouds.

"Where does he think he's..." began Beast Boy, his voice trailing off as the focus of his eyes finally rested on the horizon.

The long main street which ran through the city's center looked directly out upon the ocean. Near to setting now, beneath a layer of stormy clouds, the sun sent an orange ray of light down this urban corridor. Poised just above the waning star's body, a colossal, black presence took up a portion of the cloudy heights.

A stark contrast to the bright sky it resided in, the dark object's imposing image immediately resonated in Beast Boy and Raven's minds. The terror that had been burned into the Titans' thoughts since they first caught glimpse of it – the weapon that annihilated Tamaran – now floated above the sea.

Bolts of lightning flashed about in the distant gray clouds.

"Titans..." Robin's voice sounded over the communicator, seeming deathly sobered from shock. "Regroup."

- - -

Act Three: The Messenger

Nearly out of breath from their rush, the Titans all tumbled through the T-Ship's airlock at once. With no less hurry, they promptly congregated in the sleeping quarters. Each Titan took a moment to replenish their energy at this point, resting their tired forms against any nearby objects.

Finally catching his breath, Cyborg pushed himself away from the wall his shoulder rested on. "I have a pretty good idea what's about to happen... and we ain't stickin' around to see it," he said intently, breaking away from the others, about to pass through the cockpit doorway.

"We're just gonna leave?" questioned Beast Boy, shocked.

Cyborg came to a halt as the doors slid open for him. "I know. It seems wrong..." he said without turning around, staring ahead at the pilot's chair. The black ship was visible over the ocean through the main windows. "But it's not like we have another choice. I didn't have time to install weapons on the ship. And... that thing out there... By the time we figure a way to take it down, we'd be gone along with... this planet," he explained seriously. "It's not like we could have seen this coming."

Those words immediately resonated with Beast Boy. Maybe they would have known something was wrong if he hadn't kept his strange discovery from them... Maybe their eyes would have been looking in the right direction if he had just... Feeling his stomach turn, Beast Boy shifted his gaze to the ground in self disgust.

"I'm sorry... there's nothing we can do from here," said Cyborg, walking through the doorway, letting it close behind him.

- - - - - -

Cyborg's eyes remained half-focused on the dark vessel as he rushed into the pilot's chair. In his panicked state, he could barely recognize the control panel before him. All the buttons and switches seemed to run into one another.

"Come on, come on. Focus!" he shouted, hands trembling over the dashboard. As his eyes raced across the various objects, he finally caught sight of the throttle controls beside his seat... immediately wanting to slap his own face for stupidity. Taking hold of the t-shaped lever, he quickly pulled it all the way back, bracing himself for the impending force of take-off.

Seconds passed. Neither sound from the engine nor rumble of the deck issued forth...

Cyborg opened his eyes wide. "No," he whispered, shaking his head. He began to scan the dashboard in pure fright. All of the lights and display panels were off, blank... dead.

"Son of a--"

- - - - - -

"Guys... there's something wrong with the ship's power," Cyborg's voice sounded over the four communicators in the sleeping area. "Just, uh... just hang tight. I'll figure this out," he finished nervously, cutting off communication.

"Oh..." Starfire covered her mouth, face pale with worry. Standing on shaky legs, she retreated several steps and fell to a sitting position on one of the lower bunks. Breathing as though trapped in a box, she rested her head in her palms, wide eyes focused only on the metal flooring.

Seeing this, Robin quickly knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Star..." was all he managed to say. He could only imagine the fear... and possibly anger... coursing through her at the moment. She had already seen _one_ home of hers destroyed by that weapon... The last thing Robin ever wanted was for her to relive that horrible event.

Beast Boy cursed his idiocy, eyes closing tightly. Turning around, he slammed a fist against the doorway wall. "This shouldn't be happening..." he said through clenched teeth.

Having taken a seat on the bunk opposing Starfire's, Raven looked to her right at Beast Boy. "It can't be helped," she said calmly. "Cyborg was right. We couldn't have seen this--"

"That's not true," Beast Boy interrupted, still facing the wall. Everyone's attention shifted toward him. "Back on the beach, when we landed... I found something weird, but I kept it from you guys 'cause..." he trailed off, unable able to capture his reasoning in words. "If I didn't do that, we would have come back to the ship hours ago."

"You did _'what'_?" questioned Robin in a low voice. The masked boy quickly stood up from his position, now standing behind Beast Boy with an angry glare to his expression.

- - - - - -

"The heck did I do wrong?" Cyborg asked himself, one hand massaging his forehead as he stared at the console. Human side currently subject to a distracting cold sweat, he felt as though the black ship was watching him now, just waiting to charge up and fire that cursed weapon... At that thought, Cyborg looked over the controls once again.

"Oh, man..." he growled at himself, finally understanding the problem. Located on the bottom right side of the main panel, a circular red button labeled 'ignition' had yet to be pressed. Letting out a long-held breath, Cyborg reached out and pushed the button, watching it light up along with the entire cockpit.

"I knew you couldn't let me down," said Cyborg, patting a hand on the console as the entire ship resonated with a nice, even rumbling. "Hang on to something!" he shouted over his shoulder, reaching down and pulling back on the throttle once again.

The robotic Titan had never been so relieved to feel the force of take-off push him back.

With the artificial gravity in place, Cyborg easily stepped out of the chair as the ship continued upward into the sky, closing in on the clouds. He couldn't wait to relay the good news to everyone else, whether they had already noticed it or not. As he waited for the doors to slide open, he half expected to see the others slammed up against the forward wall. What he _did_ see was something twice as alarming.

Robin held a slightly unresponsive Beast Boy up by the collar, angrily shoving him against the wall. Watching the scene warily, Starfire and Raven both looked as though they didn't know what to do.

"Uh... I come at a bad time?" Cyborg asked from the doorway, blinking in confusion.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't..." Robin began, trailing off as Beast Boy made no response. Relaxing his grip a bit, Robin looked over his shoulder to see Starfire's somewhat frightened expression. Exhaling heavily, he released the changeling and stared at the ground... What good would blaming him do anyway? About to offer some form of apology, Robin was interrupted by an atypical tone of determination from Beast Boy.

"I'll stop it," said the changeling, voice as serious as his expression. Before any of the others could protest, he turned around and dashed through the doorway.

It took a moment for the Titans to understand what Beast Boy had meant. However, as soon as the realization hit them, they were wide eyed and following his trail.

Busting into the hallway, the Titans quickly took a right turn down the set of stairs, but found themselves confronted by the airlock's interior door, shut tight and locked. Cyborg stepped forward, the others grouped closely behind him. Through the thick glass window, they could see Beast Boy staring back at them in the airlock, expression blank... The boy's hand grasped a lever tightly – the manual lock release.

Seeing this, Cyborg slammed his hand against the door several times. "Don't do it!" he shouted at the glass. "We're halfway into the atmosphere! You'll be--" he cut his speech off as he witnessed Beast Boy shut his eyes and pull back on the lever.

In one frightening instant, the exterior door slid open, revealing the bright atmosphere outside. And like a brittle leaf in a hurricane, Beast Boy was torn from the airlock at terrifying speed into that cloudy, orange abyss, disappearing from sight. The emergency systems immediately kicked in, shutting the outer door once again and leaving the empty airlock to be stared upon by the four shocked Titans.

"No..."

- - - - - -

Spinning wildly through the torrent of open air, Beast Boy did his best to stabilize his decent. Taking the form of a pterodactyl, he spread his wings and entered into a steady, downward glide. Below, he could see the entire city and most of its surrounding land. They weren't quite as high as Cyborg had suggested... more like skydiving height, which the changeling couldn't have been more thankful for.

As he progressed through his controlled descent, keeping an eye on the large black spot looming above the sea, Beast Boy's thoughts remained quite frantic. Had he completely lost his mind? What in the world had driven him to such suicidal action?

The more he thought on it, however, the more Beast Boy came to understand his mindset. Over his years on the team, throughout all his shortsightedness and frequent childish acts, he had never done the Titans an injustice of this magnitude. Keeping that one little, selfish secret from them had jeopardized all of their lives in the end. The responsibility... the heavy blame rested rightfully on his shoulders, and he could think of only one way to atone for it.

Seeing Starfire's trembling fright, Robin's anger... and Raven's disappointment – all of it had tipped the scales. To know he had driven his closest friends to these things... it was too much.

Beast Boy focused entirely on the black ship below, flapping his wings to pick up speed.

_'I'm supposed to be a Titan. It's time I started acting like one,'_ he thought.

- - - - - -

She had been given barely any time to react to it... Standing there in the hall, expression nearly akin to death, Raven continued to stare through the airlock window with the others. There were many choice words of contempt floating about in her head, words she currently wished to articulate in that reckless fool's direction. The only problem was... she couldn't. As far as anyone knew, Beast Boy had just sentenced himself to death... even if he could make it to the ground alive.

"Stand back," said Raven, glaring at the airlock, planning to phase out of the ship. "I'm going through--" she began, promptly halted by Cyborg, who stepped in front of the door, blocking it entirely.

"Oh, no." Cyborg remained in place, shaking his head. "It's too late now. Even _you'd_ get iced out there..." he warned.

"I'll manage," said Raven, tilting her glare downward a bit.

Cyborg swallowed hard, seeing she was almost ready to pass right through him. "Fine, but don't complain to us when the blood starts boilin' out your ears," he replied, almost jokingly – were it not for the look of dire seriousness on his face. "Now, I _know_ you got more sense than that. Just take a look around," he said, bringing attention to the ship's calm, placid interior.

Relaxing her stance, Raven saw that the ship no longer rumbled as it had mere seconds ago. The planet's atmosphere was far behind. Cyborg had been right: even with her powers... she wouldn't be able to survive for long in the void.

"We're nowhere near the ground right now. Beast Boy got lucky," Cyborg reiterated. Finally seeing he had gotten through to her, he stepped away from the door, moving toward the staircase. Pausing at the top, he turned back to face the three. "No one else gets to jump ship on my watch, got it...?" he asked, eyeing each of his friends before resuming his course to the bow. "Best thing we can do is turn her around and try to save the guy..." he finished, passing through the left doorway.

"It's my fault..." started Robin, turning his eyes to the thick window. "I shouldn't have pushed him like that."

"Do not say such things. It will do no good to blame ourselves," Starfire replied, gaze fixated on the same object. "After all... is that not what he has done?"

As the cabin fell to silence, Raven let out a low breath, pulling her hood back on. She couldn't decide whether she was worried she wouldn't get a chance to scold him... or just genuinely worried.

- - - - - -

Still in winged saurian form, Beast Boy glided above the imposing dark vessel, looking for a weak area... or point of entry. Currently, he floated over the circular front portion, with its seven blade-like, protruding spires. Its entire surface was obsidian... reflective and solid, with no seams, gaps, or windows. Receiving no luck in his search, he pushed himself along with another flap of his wings, heading toward the aft.

Barely moving above the ocean, the monster ship was an island unto itself. Beast Boy realized this as it took him a good while to reach the opposing end. However, as soon as he passed over its smooth, rectangular shape, a glint of light immediately stole his attention.

The bright orange sun, now partway to setting beneath the horizon's waves, was reflecting rather curiously off a portion of the ship's back end. Adjusting his flight, Beast Boy inspected the area with his keen eyes. No doubt about it; taking up nearly the entire back wall of the behemoth was an immense window.

_'Gotcha,' _thought Beast Boy, pushing himself through the air one final time.

Speedy flightpath directing him toward the window's center, the changeling prepared to morph once more. As soon as a critical distance was reached, his sleek, pterodactyl body shifted to a large mass of leathery green skin. Seconds later, Beast Boy's hippo form collided with the glass... slapping him up against its surface like a fat blob of dough.

_'Ouch...' _groaned Beast Boy inwardly, face beginning to squeakily slide down the sloped window pane.

As his cheek continued to slip down the slanted glass, Beast Boy could see a bit of the vessel's interior beyond the reflective surface. Unwilling to give up, he speedily shifted to gorilla form, basing his next move on the assumption he had previously weakened the window's structure. Pulling a hefty arm back, he growled and slammed his fist into the glass.

With luck, the changeling managed to break a small hole in the pane, falling through and tumbling across the metal flooring within to avoid any shards. Reverting to human form, Beast Boy pushed himself away from the ground and exhaled in relief.

"Congratulations..." sounded a deep, grisly voice from somewhere in the room, echoing across the far off walls and ceiling.

Startled, Beast Boy cocked his face upward and scanned the area. Ahead of him in the otherwise empty room was a large, uplifted portion of flooring on which resided an elaborate chair... possibly a throne. Positioned before the seat, currently bringing himself to a standing position, was an immense figure. The man was a Gordanian, much like those the Titans had faced back in the city. However, dangerous looking armor and a likewise physique set him apart from the others.

Seeing a toothy, malevolent grin spread across the creature's face, Beast Boy quickly brought himself to his feet. A distance past the throne resided a clear hallway threshold in the farthest wall. Deciding that was his best next move, Beast Boy cautiously began to circle around the uplifted portion of floor. To the changeling's dread, the man simply kept watch, following ever so slightly while looking no less amused.

Beast Boy halted, now facing the back of the throne and the partially broken window beyond it.

"You have come alone, young warrior?" asked the Gordanian in his monstrous voice. Across the way, an eyebrow began to rise in confusion on Beast Boy's face. "You must know you haven't a chance against us," he continued, oddly calm about his speech.

"Look, I don't know what you're--"

"Your people were given their chance to leave, and yet you remain," he interrupted, as though Beast Boy hadn't spoken at all. "Two other worlds have already shared this one's impending fate. Today's events needn't be more than a message to the rest of the system... to the universe." Still grinning, the Gordanian slowly began to advance toward Beast Boy, causing the changeling to back away at the same rate. "With this limitless might, we will become the dominant rule, high above all beings. On our side is the power of a _god_... and yet you stand against us here," said the man, losing his grin as he came to a stop.

_'The power of a...' _Beast Boy's thoughts drifted off as the man's words continued to course about in his mind. He then began to wonder if he had gotten in over his head.

"Observe," said the Gordanian, motioning his palm back at the window.

Not long after Beast Boy's eyes focused on the horizon, he witnessed the sun disappear completely behind a now shadowy ocean. All appeared dark... but as the daylight continued to dim, a new source of illumination took its place. A pulsating blue light grew, slowly spreading across the waves from beneath the ship. Eyes opening wider, the changeling felt himself beginning to tremble at the sight of it.

"It has already begun, you see. You are ultimately too late," the man continued, facing Beast Boy once again. "What do you, a mere child, possibly hope to accomplish here?" he questioned, looking down through his crimson eyes. "_I know what you have done..._" the Gordanian laughed knowingly under his breath. "A boy like you is far more suited to _cause_ destruction than prevent it," he mocked.

Hearing this, Beast Boy was quickly snapped out of his paralyzed state. He glared at the Gordanian for a moment before closing his eyes and looking to his feet. Standing still, he simply breathed heavily, fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Listen, _chuckles_," said Beast Boy, looking around at the immense room. Various bare wires, vents, and components lined the walls. "I don't know who you are... but you're right about _one_ thing." The changeling turned his gaze to the man, grinning subtly. "I'm _way_ better at breaking things than I'll ever be at fixing them."

At that, Beast Boy began to change forms. He knew just the creature for the job, and so reached far back into his mind where he had long since pushed it. Falling down to his hands and knees, he let out a low growl as his body morphed. Covered in sharp, green fur, Beast Boy's almost werewolf-like form turned its white eyes up to the Gordanian, teeth bared threateningly.

With time in short supply, Beast Boy wasted none, tearing off toward the Gordanian, who now wore an expression of stark contrast to his previous ones. Ramming his shoulder into the surprised creature's chest, he whipped a large arm through the air, sending his enemy flying. Crashing into the throne and breaking its top portion away, the propelled lizard continued through the air, sliding across the ground and out the hole Beast Boy had broken in the window.

Examining the window for a moment, Beast Boy saw the sea water beginning to churn and quickly turned around. His next destination, the large hall, rested in the right corner of the room. Beast Boy knew he had to do as much damage as possible, and so cut across the open room toward the corridor, stabbing one of his claws into the adjacent wall. Continuing on with a strained growl, he pulled his claw along the wall, shredding apart the components in his path.

The once dimly lit corridor began to pulse with red lights as Beast Boy pushed on. Seeing this, he figured he was at least making some progress... but knew time was not on his side. Leaving behind a trail of ravaged metal and ruined electrical elements, he dashed further through the winding hallway.

Further ahead, the changeling could see the corridor's end... which led out into an oddly illuminated room. In order to pick up speed, he pulled his claw from the wall, squinting at the room in the distance. Knowing he was running out of time, he could only hope there was some big, critical component he could damage... something that would render the vessel useless.

Dashing through the corridor's exit, Beast Boy found the sharp talons of his feet tapping against sectioned metal plating. He currently raced atop a railed bridge which cut across a colossal open room. Various stretches of blue light... energy... ran along the room's cylindrical walls, acting as the only illumination. The energy had a clear direction to its flow, and Beast Boy could tell he was now running upstream... to its source.

The bridge ended at a much larger platform, leading to a pair of heavy looking doors. Nearly exhausted, Beast Boy ignored his loss of energy and rushed toward the closed gateway. Assuming it was locked, he pushed his claws through the minuscule gap between the doors and proceeded to pull them apart. Beast Boy groaned as the mechanism resisted his attempt, releasing sparks and heavy grinding sounds.

Clenching his teeth, Beast Boy tumbled through the opening as soon as it provided enough room for his monstrous form. Falling to the ground, Beast Boy quickly caught himself... shocked to find his gloved human hands before his eyes. Standing up, he examined the rest of his current shape. Had he really expended so much energy that he could no longer hold his beast form?

Shaking his head, Beast Boy turned his attention forward again, squinting in reaction to the radiant light at the end of the short corridor.

- - - - - -

"Whoa..." was all that managed to escape the changeling's mouth as his eyes finally adjusted to the luminance. Just beyond the corridor's threshold was an enormous spherical room composed of gray metal. A single, railed platform ran around its inner perimeter. And, central to everything, an immense disc-like object was suspended from the ceiling by multiple heavy poles... this was where the energy seemed to be radiating from.

Walking forward through the brief hall, Beast Boy attempted to keep his balance normal, noticing the floor's incessant rumbling. As he reached the circular walkway's railing, he peered over its edge to see the ocean floor far below... lit up and boiling from the column of blue energy currently focused on it. Beast Boy swallowed nervously at the sight of it. He had to hurry.

Turning his eyes upward, Beast Boy noticed the light seemed to change hues toward the central mechanism. Atop the disc resided an intense red glow... Seeing this, Beast Boy wondered if perhaps the vessel and weapon's power sources were one and the same. This meant, with a little luck, both could be put out of commission at once.

Moving along the walkway, Beast Boy examined the connections to the _source_. Various thick poles extended from the top of the disc, distributed and attached evenly across the spherical ceiling. Many of these attachments simply ran directly over the walkway, leading right down to the center.

Looking up at one of the poles, which resided directly over his head, Beast Boy sighed. "Time to do something stupid again..." he said, shoulders dropping slightly.

Leaping up, he wrapped his arms around the pole, already beginning to feel himself sliding toward the center. Holding on tightly, he watched warily as he approached the large disc, now getting a much clearer view of the red light. Finally over the disc's flat surface, Beast Boy let go of the pole and rolled to a stop, shielding his eyes from the light as he stood up.

At the very center of the disc was a short column resembling a pedestal. Moving toward the object, attempting to keep his balance on the discomfortingly unstable metal surface, he focused his sights on the red light's source. Ironically small in comparison to the energy it was apparently emitting, a single, red gem was held in place atop the pedestal. Dominantly square in shape, the main jewel had a rim of gold at its edges. Strangely enough, to Beast Boy, it seemed remarkably familiar.

Chalking up any recognition to coincidence, Beast Boy began to reach a hand out toward the jewel. If he could destroy it... or at least remove it from the mechanism... then the ship wouldn't be able to cause any more damage. Closing his eyes, Beast Boy impulsively slammed his hand over the jewel, expecting to feel a great deal of pain. Surprisingly, however, the jewel just seemed hot... and his gloves were enough to handle it.

Gripping the jewel, Beast Boy quickly realized the problem. It may not have been dangerous to handle... but it certainly was stuck good. Grasping it with his free hand, the changeling continued to pull at the gem.

No luck... He felt like his fingers would give before the blasted jewel.

Beast Boy could feel his animal forms were unreachable at the moment... something was keeping him from morphing. However, he knew he couldn't give up. Even without the help of his powers, he had to try...

Gritting his teeth, Beast Boy strengthened his grip, now pushing against the pedestal with one foot. He stared down at the unmoving gem... regretfully. The others had no doubt followed him back to the planet at this point... and if he couldn't remove the power source, they'd be the ones to pay the price. His attempt to make up for his shortcomings would be in vain.

"Come on!" shouted Beast Boy, breathing heavily as he pulled. Still, the gem showed no signs of budging.

Finally relaxing his muscles, Beast Boy leaned forward in defeat, gaze still fixated on the stone. One series of stupid decisions had brought him to this point... and he had effectively killed his friends. More and more, he could feel a bitter hatred for himself brewing inside. Why did he have to be so selfish? Why couldn't he have just done what he was supposed to do?

With a sigh, Beast Boy came to one sorrowful realization. It wasn't about him. It was never about him. The Titans had come all this way for one reason alone – Starfire needed their help. It was a serious mission, and as usual he had made light of it... only this time, he had gone too far. Starfire would never get a chance to see everything settled: her planet, unavenged – her people, lost forever. All this because one boy couldn't let go of his memories to see what was more important.

Beast Boy felt a choking sensation in his throat, vision welling up with heavy tears. "Starfire... I'm so sorry," he said, shutting his eyes tight. He could still feel the gem in his hands... just sitting there, inches from being removed, yet still so far.

Turning his attention back to the jewel, he breathed in deeply through his nose. "No time for this," he said, gripping the stone as hard as he could. "You came here to do something. Now finish it!" he shouted, pulling back with every ounce of strength his body could muster.

- - - - - -

"Something's definitely happening down there," Cyborg peered over the dashboard from the pilot's chair. He couldn't bare to look at the planet's surface, which was practically scorched at this point, mostly brown and black... However, his attention was caught on the dark vessel... which, until recently, had been emitting that blue light. "That's either really good... or really bad," he commented, glancing back at the others for a second.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin, trying to get a good view from his position in the co-pilot seat.

"Well..." began Cyborg, cautiously continuing the ship's descent to the surface. "Either Beast Boy really did shut it down... or it's preparing to leave before the... _explosion_," he explained, finding a new lump in his throat.

"Was he even on that ship...?" questioned Raven morbidly, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Cyborg let out a sigh, looking down to the steering controls. "We can only hope," he replied, imagining the state of the atmosphere outside the vessel at this point. Nothing could survive in that mess.

"It is moving," Starfire interjected, standing up from her seat and getting closer to the windows.

All eyes quickly focused on the black ship...

- - - - - -

Several small lights offered slight illumination in the darkness of the massive, spherical room. At the area's very center was a metallic pedestal, from which a trail of smoke extended off to a point on the surrounding walkway. All was quiet and still, though heavy winds were beginning to pick up around the vessel's open underbelly.

At the end of the smoke trail, back resting against the metal walkway, was Beast Boy, out of breath and out of energy. All around him, structure creaking loudly, the ship began to tilt... which caused his body to slowly slide across the platform. He hadn't the strength move... and yet, in his hand, he still grasped the red stone tightly, still unwilling to relinquish it. The changeling's face, despite the current predicament, catered to a bright and victorious smile.

Seconds later, the nose of the ship collided violently with the ruined ground below, its entirety quaking with more force than ever. Without the strength to prevent it, Beast Boy found himself thrown from the platform. Accepting this bittersweet victory, he let his eyes drift to a close... watching the world fade to white around him.

- - - - - -

Suddenly taking in a deep breath, Beast Boy opened his eyes widely. All he could see was a plain, white void, which remained perfectly silent. Looking down, he saw his own feet, but couldn't understand what he could possibly be standing on. No shadow... no ground... just white.

"Thank you..." spoke a nearly inaudible male voice.

Somewhat startled, Beast Boy looked forward again... quickly feeling as though a mirror had been placed several feet before him. A boy of similar age and nature stood just ahead of the changeling... green skin, short hair... minus pointy ears and fangs. He wore attire not unlike many of the alien warriors the Titans had recently encountered.

"Uh, you're welcome...?" replied Beast Boy, squinting. Though he could see the boy... he had some trouble keeping focus on him... as though he was always at the corner of his vision. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I... don't remember," responded the boy, sadness in his voice.

"Oh..." said Beast Boy, no less confused.

"Please, there are things you need to know," said the boy, sounding anxious. "All that you have seen here, all that you have experienced... it was my doing."

"...What?"

"Long ago, my planet, _Charta_, was ravaged by that weapon," he explained, pausing as though collecting his thoughts. "I had done... terrible things, things which brought my people to this end. I tried to stop it... but I was too late. By the time I shut down the weapon... it had already caused too much damage."

Beast Boy's eyes began to shift about, mind mulling over the details in confusion. "I don't think I get it..." he said honestly.

"Taken out of life so quickly... hardly any of us knew what had happened. And so we drifted across the system on this dead planet for so long. I watched those I once knew disappear around me. So much time passed... we slowly began to forget who and what we were, and so faded with our memories..." said the young man, making eye contact with Beast Boy. "But I couldn't let myself forget... I held on to those thoughts, though they seemed strained to leave me. The rest of the worlds needed to know what happened here."

Simply listening now, Beast Boy almost felt as though he was beginning to understand.

"Yet more time passed, and I was beginning to lose hope... alone, drifting through the black." The boy let out a sigh before his expression brightened up a little. "And then _you_ came. I saw that we were very much alike. You, too, had been pulled away from your home... but held on to its memory. All of you."

"My friends..." Beast Boy turned his gaze downward.

"Yes," replied the boy. "I couldn't communicate with you directly, but one of your friends seemed to have a connection with this other world."

"Raven."

"Through her, I could convey this message to all of you," the boy spoke, great relief in his voice. "I just needed one of you to find me. However, I didn't realize until then... many of my memories had gone completely. Only the most vivid of images and those last few moments remained..." The alien grimaced, eyes wandering a little. "Because of this... I had to draw on your memories. This is why you saw my planet as your own," he explained.

"Whoa..." replied Beast Boy, the concept becoming very complicated.

"I had even forgotten how to speak... how I wanted to tell our story. And so I showed you these images... until _you_ followed my footsteps and found your way here. This is my message... That weapon cannot be allowed to leave this place. It must rest forever along with Charta, or be destroyed," he said, voice clearer than ever.

Hearing this, Beast Boy exhaled in regret. "I hate to tell you this," he began, shaking his head, "but someone came and took the weapon back. We already saw it destroy Tamaran..."

"No..." replied the boy, shoulders lowering. "This means... I have failed for a second time..."

"But that's why we're here," said Beast Boy, clenching a fist. "We're gonna find that thing and take it down. That's our mission," he said, smiling brightly. "We won't let anything bad happen."

The alien boy blinked several times, looking to Beast Boy, who seemed to have been given new resolve. "Then, this message could not have found a better destination," he said, breathing out in relief. "I think I can finally rest now... and join the others, wherever they have gone."

Looking around at the white void, Beast Boy began to rub the back of his neck. "So, uh, I'm not... dead, am I?" he questioned, pointing to himself.

With a friendly smile, the alien boy turned around and began walking away... slowly fading out of view.

"You need only wake up."

- - - - - -

Opening her eyes in sudden shock, Raven abruptly sat up, finding a dull pain quickly coursing through her body from the top of her head. Looking up, she saw a flat metal surface just above her position. The entire area was dark, and the only sound was a quiet, almost comforting whir of distant machinery.

"Where..." Raven began, truly disoriented, trailing off as she looked down to see a white blanket covering the rest of her body. She was clearly in her bunk on the ship... Pulling the blanket away, she stepped over the edge of the bed and quickly slipped her shoes on.

A look around the cabin revealed that Robin and Starfire were in their respective beds... but Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen, absent from the bunk under Robin's. Had it all been a dream? It seemed far too real.

About to wake the others up, Raven nearly leaped into the air as the bright lights suddenly flashed on and the doors behind her slid open with a terrifying whoosh.

"Guys!" shouted Cyborg, breathing heavily as he rushed through the door, Raven having already cleared the way for him.

Hand held tightly over her heart, Raven glared at Cyborg a little, attempting to regain her composure.

Hearing the commotion, both Robin and Starfire groggily awoke from their slumber. Finally realizing where they were, the two looked around the room in disarray. Seeing Raven and Cyborg, they climbed down from their bunks and looked to them expectantly.

"Please tell me y'all remember heading down to a planet a few minutes ago," said Cyborg, looking at each of them. He could only hope he hadn't gone crazy. "...Where's Beast Boy?" he questioned... the boy's absence almost reassuring him of the previous situation's reality.

- - - - - -

Beast Boy looked through the airlock's plated glass window, standing in the area below the staircase. Mere minutes ago, he had found himself awakening in the hallway... His disorientation had led him to simply stare at the glass, while his mind processed all the information provided to him.

Suddenly, the cabin's bright lights flickered on and several footsteps could be heard trampling down the metal staircase at once. Hearing this, Beast Boy turned around to see Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire at the bottom of the stairs. Raven stood at the back, peering over everyone's shoulders. All looked utterly surprised to see him.

"...Hi, guys," said Beast Boy, waving with a nervous grin.

"Beast Boy! You have not been disintegrated!" shouted Starfire with joy.

"Are you all right?" questioned Robin, still a little confused. The changeling simply nodded in response.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's going on around here, would you? 'Cause we're stumped..." said Cyborg, scratching at the top of his head as he stared forward at the green Titan.

"It's a long story," replied Beast Boy, a bit of atypical melancholy to his voice. "How 'bout I tell you guys all about it over breakfast? My treat," he said, smiling hopefully. He still felt rather guilty about his actions, whether they had happened physically or not.

Before the others could answer, Raven made her way around them and stood fairly close to Beast Boy, silently looking to the ground. Seeing this, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg backed away... remembering Raven had seemed a little angry with Beast Boy before.

"Raven... uh," started Beast Boy, pulling his shoulders back and looking away. "I know I did something stupid back there... and you probably want to hit me... or something. So, go ahead... I know I deserve it this time," he said, bracing himself with closed eyes.

Beast Boy's heart nearly leaped out of his chest as he felt a pair of arms pull him in. Before he knew it, he was locked in an embrace with Raven. What surprised him most was how tightly she seemed to be holding on.

Raven released a quiet sigh, head rested over Beast Boy's shoulder. "Promise me... the next time you fall out of a ship... will be when I push you," she spoke quietly.

Getting over the shock of receiving such a gesture from Raven, Beast Boy moved his arms from their limp positions at his sides, carefully returning the embrace. He chuckled once as her words finally hit him.

"It's a promise."

- - - End Episode Four - - -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

_Later, at the dining table:_

_Cyborg:_ So... that whole thing was just a dream? -stares off to nowhere with twitchy eyes-

_Beast Boy: _Yeah, sorta. I guess that explains why some of us were a little out of character. -looks to Raven suspiciously-

_Raven:_ You know... there are _ways_ of taking back a hug...

_Beast Boy:_ - gulp - Actually, I was talking about Robin and Starfire -points across the table accusingly-. Normally they're a lot more... y'know... -makes ridiculous kissy faces-

_Robin:_ -shrugs after awkward silence- He's right.

_Starfire:_ -giggles-

- - - - - -

Please excuse that. It's just some random thoughts I had after finishing the episode, lol. (Personally, I don't know if any of them were OOC or not, just thought it'd be funny for BB to 'break the fourth wall' there, as it were)

Anyway, another lengthy chapter. But at least it's not as long as "Brother" was XD. Personally, I'm just relieved it was short enough to fit in one chapter instead of broken apart like the aforementioned episode.

The plot is slowly being revealed now. Some more dedicated watchers of the TV series may have already made the connection with a certain episode here -cough-the jewel-cough-. And that of course raises a big question. It'll all be sorted out by the end though.

Thanks for reading :). Oh, and sorry if I forgot to reply to some reviews last time. I'm getting forgetful in my old age (is only twenty).

If you have any questions or critiques about this sucker, then feel free to send 'em my way in a review :D.

The next episode is pretty heavy. Been planning it for a while :).

**Next Episode Preview:** There was a time I believed that giving a hundred and ten percent would always get me through, no matter what came our way. But, now, I can't bring myself to think like that. Sometimes... you just can't give enough. My name is Victor "Cyborg" Stone, and this... is the day I die. "Episode Five: Separation"


	7. Separation

**Titans Forever**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

When the Titans defeat a mysterious assassin targeting Starfire, they are thrust into a journey to possibly save an entire system from destruction. Can the Titans' friendships and bonds survive in the harsh environment of war? RobxStar, BBxRae

**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim any ownership of the TV series 'Teen Titans', or any of its counterparts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode Five: Separation

- - -

Act One: A Life Lost

_Gradually awakening, Cyborg proceeded to blink the blur of sleep from his human eye – long after its mechanical counterpart had already flickered on. All around him, the ship's familiar whir resonated lightly throughout every element in the shadowy cockpit, declaring itself to be alive and well. At least to Cyborg, it was all quite peaceful: a home away from home, in every sense of the phrase._

_Much like Earth, the ship had a heartbeat to it, a breath, and a flowing life-force._

"_You guys awake in there?" asked Cyborg, tapping on the metallic side of his head. Ever since Tamaran, the enigmatic Technis had remained silent and still in his memory banks... perhaps conserving energy until a good opportunity to leave came about. Nevertheless, he took it upon himself to attempt a conversation every once in a while... having no success so far._

_When no answer came, the robotic Titan yawned and looked away from the dashboard's sea of blinking buttons. Far beyond the thick window floated Vega's varied constellations, clear and bright, their subtle blue glow finding its way into the ship. This sight had become the norm for the Titans._

_For the inhabitants of a vessel floating through space, there was no clear distinction between day and night... as neither truly existed for them. Still, Cyborg remained on Earth time. Glancing down at his arm's computer, he saw the current hour to be sometime in the late morning._

_Fully recharged from his rest, Cyborg stood up and made his way around the chair. As he passed through the cabin's doorway, he could see each of his friends still resting in their individual bunks. Despite the 'time of day' he couldn't blame them for sleeping in. The mission had become a grueling, tiresome journey for everyone..._

_Ironically, the only real progress the venture had seen since Okaara was Raven's dream projection, and Beast Boy's interpretation of those events._

_Since the incident involving Charta, several more planets had been scanned and searched. However, not a solitary one provided any clues as to the missing Tamaraneans' whereabouts. Starfire had interviewed many of the locals with carefully chosen questions, but none could offer much more than confused apologies. This 'war,' it seemed, was as much a well-guarded secret as it was an active threat._

_However, throughout these dead-end visits and all-but-inspiring events, the Titans had discovered a new and surprising comfort. After each long trek across alien land, every return to the ship relieved their weary minds and muscles. In the safety of its walls was a place where recently dashed hopes became easily renewed. Cyborg knew he wasn't the only one who felt this way... He could see the shared feeling on his friends' expressions, each time they passed back through that airlock._

_The mission was far from over, and the Titans were nowhere near to declaring it as such. As long as they had a way to progress, the will came naturally._

_Having traveled to the kitchen, Cyborg smiled optimistically at these thoughts, stopping by the refrigerator to locate his rations for the morning. He peeked inside the lightly illuminated cooling unit to see its barren innards. They would soon need to start using the alien food (generously donated by Wildfire)... No one but Starfire was looking forward to this, but the fact was quickly becoming inevitable._

_Clank._

_Thump._

_Hearing a pair of distant noises, Cyborg pulled his eyes away from the fridge. Slowly, he turned his full attention to the hallway door, letting the appliance shut on its own. Replaying the sounds in his mind, he deduced it had originated from the lower levels... the engine room._

_As he approached the hallway door, the only thought on his mind was the well-being of the engine. He could think of no other source for the sounds than a mechanical failure... a murmur in the ship's young heart._

- - - - - -

The first thing Cyborg noticed via his slowly returning vision was a continuous pulsing of red light in an otherwise pitch black void. A blurry veil coated his human eye's sight, and through it he could make out the infrequent sources of illumination, which lined the upper corners of a corridor. He appeared to be passing forward through them... devoid of his own control. Strangely, his robotic eye remained unresponsive...

Gradually, a terrible grinding noise presented itself to the Titan. Startled by this, Cyborg forced himself back to full awareness. Dire shock suddenly coursed through him like adrenaline as, through his human eye, sights unbearable revealed themselves.

The grated flooring was unstable, rumbling and tilting like a boat in violent waters. As the red lights of the metal hallway pulsed, a heavy smoke could be seen swirling about, thick in the air. And yet, somehow, he continued to progress through this disaster...

Curious, Cyborg looked down to his right. There stood the answer to his question. Starfire had one of his arms draped over her shoulder... Eyebrows low and vision focused intently on the path ahead, the girl pulled him along as fast as she could.

"Starfire?" Cyborg spoke, finding himself mostly unable to move his own body. Looking down to his left, he saw what the back of his mind had feared. His entire left arm, shoulder and all, was missing. The mechanical wound was wide open, its edges seared black and partially cutting into portions of his chest and abdomen. Blue sparks infrequently flew from the damaged machinery and electronics.

Unsettlingly, Cyborg could feel a twinge of human pain from somewhere within the charred metal... He winced as his mind took further notice of it.

"Do not move... you have been damaged," said Starfire, coughing slightly as she adjusted Cyborg's weight on her shoulder and continued forward. Though she was rarely bothered by environmental hazards, the heavy smoke seemed to be adversely affecting her strength... or, maybe it was...

Immediately, the events that led up to this point came flooding back to Cyborg. Listening carefully, he could hear loud and continuous slamming in the far distance behind him... The source of all this damage was still sealed in engine room. With a sigh, he turned his attention to the floor, where his feet weakly helped to carry his weight.

"Back on Earth, I spent so much time working on this... trying to build her strong, sturdy... Every chance I got, I'd go back down to that room and put a little more into it..." he said, looking to Starfire regretfully. "But she just wasn't ready to fly... not like this. The ship's still young." Cyborg remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry..." he added.

Suddenly, their progress through the hall came to a stop... however continuing moments later.

"You are not at fault," said Starfire firmly, still gazing forward through the smoke. "That is just... the lack of oxygen speaking."

Cyborg shook his head in disagreement. "Your safety became my responsibility once we left that tower... And I let you guys down 'cause I got careless," he argued. "I just... I was too proud of this ship. Bein' there when she took off, seeing everything work for the first time... it kinda made me feel invincible, y'know," he said, thinking back on the first flight. "Man, was I wrong. If I hadn't been focusing on the stuff that went right... I might have figured out what could go wrong."

"Cyborg..."

"I coulda done something to stop it..." he said, still focusing on the thumping in the background.

"Without your help, we could not have come so far," Starfire quickly spoke up. "We would know so little... the Tamaraneans would be lost. No matter what happens, I am grateful that we were at least able to try."

Cyborg turned his attention forward, thinking on her words.

"You cannot blame yourself for the things that go wrong," said Starfire, pushing forward through the smoke as fast as she could. "The ship is damaged... you are damaged. But we are all still alive, and that is of most importance," she finished. Hearing a light chuckle from Cyborg, she turned her attention to him inquisitively.

"You sound like my dad..." said Cyborg with a small smile on his face.

- - - - - -

_Young Victor Stone stared forward at his hands in a state of shock. He moved his fingers about, clenching them... listening to the disgusting sound of gears and mechanical tendons doing their work. Their surface gleaned, silver in the white light of the infirmary. There was a sense of touch... and yet there was not._

_The last thing he remembered before all this was an explosion. And now, he sat atop a medical bed... a blue blanket draped over the rest of his body, less himself than he ever imagined possible. His only positive thought at the moment was that he could not see his own face... He could feel it, however, half of it gone. And it sickened him to the core._

_Victor's father, Silas, stood beside the bed, having explained the situation as best he could... among other things. He was an older man, hair gray, dark skin showing signs of age, but very much resembled his son. However, the two could not be more contrasting in personality. Silas held on his face a look of regret... of deep, utter sorrow. However, the boy could not see it. All he saw... was a monster._

"_Victor, I--" began Silas, reaching a hand out._

"_Shut up... Just shut up, old man!" shouted Victor, slamming his hands against the bed and clutching the blanket in his titanium grip. _

_Silas took a step back, hardly surprised by the outburst. He turned his eyes to the ground, knowing he deserved whatever harsh words would come his way._

"_All my life, you used me... forced me to be what you wanted," Victor spoke in a low tone, his voice, however, saturated with contempt. He recalled how his father always seemed to oppose him at every turn. He had dreams of being an athlete, of going to the Olympics... but the old man had a different life in mind for him. "And all that time, I fought you..." he continued, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes. "But you won... didn't you?"_

_Silas softened his expression..._

"_I'm exactly what you want now!" said Victor, breathing heavily. He had more to be angry about than his condition... but he could only bring himself to vocalize one side of it. "I hate you, old man! I hate you!" he shouted. "Why didn't you just let me **die?** **Why couldn't you let me die!**" he questioned in a rage, feeling tears spilling over his eye. Calming his breath, the boy looked down to the blanket and saw that his grip had torn holes in its surface._

_The large, white room remained silent for several, agonizing moments._

"_Son... I know I let you down," said Silas, letting out a shaky breath. "But I didn't do this to hurt you... I wanted a second chance," he said pleadingly. "I had to do something..."_

_Victor's face remained void of expression, staring forward at nothing._

"_I've been a lot of things... and a good father isn't one of them," Silas lamented. "I have to make up for that somehow. Please... understand that I... I didn't mean for any of this to happen."_

"_But it did happen..."_

_Letting out a defeated breath, Silas looked to his son seriously. "A lot of things went wrong... but you're alive, no matter how. That's what's most important. You can't let something like this get in your way... You never have before."_

_Victor looked away slowly. "Get out..." he said, nearly whispering. "Just... leave me alone."_

- - -

Act Two: Running Away

_Passing through the door leading out of the kitchen, Cyborg peered to his right, down the dimly illuminated flight of stairs. As he continued on, he guided his steps with the utmost caution, as though the smallest of wrong moves could further upset the ship. When it came to mechanical problems, Cyborg always felt such things needed to be handled with great care. Merely as force of habit, he continued on in this way._

_The flat ground at the base of the stairs led to two consecutive left turns, and brought Cyborg to a short stretch of corridor. On the right side of the area was a small room cut right into the wall, a holding cell of some sort Cyborg had designed for emergencies. To the left, center point in the wall was another set of stairs, which led straight down to a lower level._

_Listening carefully, Cyborg could only hear an eerie quiet accompanying the engine's pulse. Strange... if it was a mechanical issue, he would have expected a few more hiccups. But still, problems along these lines were always difficult to diagnose without closer inspection._

_As he set foot on the lower level's grated flooring, Cyborg found it oddly difficult to take in a breath. The air seemed... thin... not dry or used up... but merely lacking in abundance._

_Scrape._

"_O-o-okay..." Cyborg commented, one eyebrow ascending. His eyes stared down the long hallway in response to the noise. Strangely, the sound seemed to continue quietly in the background._

_Ignoring the service panels and blinking displays lining the walls, Cyborg moved onward in a cautious fashion. At the other end of the hall was a heavy, closed door. Beyond this was his destination, the engine room, which housed the ship's beating heart._

_Finally approaching the door, Cyborg eyed the small input panel on its right. As intended, a strong lock and secure password would keep the engine room safe from intruders and curious... green Titans._

_Accidentally fumbling his step, Cyborg's foot touched down on the grated flooring with a relatively loud clack. Immediately, the scraping noise in the distance came to a halt. Of course, this peculiar happening brought a look of confusion to the robotic Titan's face. Almost suspicious, he squinted at the door's metal surface for a moment._

_'Hmm...' Cyborg turned his attention to the panel's keypad and carefully input his password. Immediately, the door hissed open, allowing the full, unhindered whir of the engine to pour through the opening. _

_Down a short metal staircase, the engine room was mostly dark. However, blue light from the central mechanism itself managed to illuminate the immense, rounded area well enough. To the lower right of the stairs, taking up most of the room and a portion of the forward wall, the engine's cylindrical form could be seen rotating in place beneath a protective shell of steel framework. Several openings lined the metal casing, allowing a view of the engine beneath and a way to perform maintenance tasks if necessary._

_Lengthy shadow cast by the hallway lights, Cyborg descended into the room below the stairs. Moving closer to the engine, he stopped to examine the rest of the room._

_The floor shook from the machine's steady rotation. Blue lights shot through the maintenance windows and flickered against the rounded walls. All the while, the engine let out a healthy, uninterrupted whir. All was normal... and this, ironically, was what had Cyborg most worried._

_What had he been hearing?_

_Turning to his right, Cyborg looked toward the back of the engine. The other side of the room was completely obscured by the engine's massive form... Perhaps the problem rested there._

_Barely given time to advance, Cyborg was startled by a heavy thud which rattled the flooring just behind him. About to turn around, he felt himself shoved forward strongly... falling face-down on the floor. Though his arms lay dead at his sides, mostly out of view, Cyborg could see strings of electricity flowing through his mechanical parts. Strangely, he found his arms and legs unresponsive as he tried to move once again. _

_Eyes widening, Cyborg halted all movement attempts as a pair of heavy footsteps began to shake the floor behind him._

"_Don't bother moving," came a low-toned, gravelly male voice. "Your motor functions have been disabled by that device," the voice continued. "Such is the plight of robotic beings."_

_Cyborg could hear the footsteps approaching, rattling the grated floor as they continued in a surprisingly calm manner. A pair of large, dark boots passed by his vision, followed closely by... a swooping tail. Coming to a stop just in front of Cyborg, the figure knelt down, blue light from the engine giving detail to his once dark form._

_Garbed in a simple black uniform, the massive, hulking creature stared down at Cyborg through a somewhat familiar mask. Narrowed white slits provided the illusion of eyes on the facade... and the image of an imposing, toothy scowl made up the rest. _

_Seeing this, Cyborg's shocked expression became a hostile glare. It was another assassin... much like the one they had faced on Earth._

"_This vessel is quite the impressive construct," said the creature, taking a moment to glance around the engine room. "However, its design is rife with flaws. So many little compartments... pockets of air... Any creature latched on to it long enough could find a quiet way in," he said, looking back to Cyborg._

_Cyborg began to clench his teeth._

"_I am not below granting my targets certain respects. There are, after all, things they deserve to know. My name is Koza," stated the creature, blank eyes fixated on Cyborg. "Silence. Darkness. These things are all I require to complete my tasks. Fortunately, your ship provides ample supplies of both," he spoke in amusement._

"_We're not gonna let you--" began Cyborg._

"_We?" questioned Koza, chuckling under his breath. "Take in a deep breath, my friend," he said, waiting for the confused Cyborg to react. As the boy's eyes began to wander frantically, the creature spoke up once again. "Can you sense it? That emptiness? With every passing moment, another patch of air leaves this ship... and by now, your friends have been all but... silenced. But fear not, I understand it to be a painless form of death for your people."_

"_No..." said Cyborg, finally taking notice of the increasingly thin air._

"_Tamaraneans, however, require more... precise action," said Koza, bringing his right arm into view. Attached to the creature's silver wristband was a large, cannon-like device, which took up most of his arm. Ridged veins of orange light pulsed across the body and barrel of the weapon. Koza held the armament threateningly close to Cyborg's face before standing up, gaze still focused downward._

"_You... stay away from her," growled Cyborg, straining to take control of his arms. To his own surprise, he managed a few slight movements... Enough of that, and perhaps he could overload the inhibitor on his back... he assumed. However, all this did not go unnoticed by the monstrous lizard._

"_Amazing... you endure the air loss as a machine, yet resist the device as a biological organism. An enigma, you are."_

"_Man, you'll be even more impressed when this enigma kicks your ugly--"_

"_It seems a waste to dispatch such a unique being, however, your eyes have gleaned far too much at this point," Koza interrupted, losing any amusement in his tone. Slowly, he removed a flat, rectangular object from a compartment on his belt. Kneeling down once again, he pressed the metallic device up against the lower portion of the engine's casing beside Cyborg. "You tread an ever darkening path... one paved with incomprehensible horrors, truths... a path to **Oblivion**. Most would sooner die than come to terms with the reality ahead. So consider my actions today as a favor, to all of you."_

_Cyborg looked to his left at the object, which remained attached to the engine covering... Its plain metallic shell offered no clues regarding its purpose. However, after a moment, an orange light flashed beneath its surface, accompanied by a single, low beeping sound. This sequence repeated seconds later, and again... its frequency increasing each time._

"_It has adequate destructive power to rupture the engine, and more than enough to render you formless," said Koza, rising to his feet. Turning around, he simply began to walk toward the staircase, paying no attention to Cyborg's feeble attempts at standing. "There is no gain in fighting it. We are merely aiding the universe in its progress..."_

_The explosive mechanism could be heard beeping more and more as the seconds passed._

"_Get... back here," said Cyborg, teeth clenched tightly as he pushed his hands against the ground, both quaking incessantly. Seconds later, he fell back to the ground, arms locking up once more._

"_You have my gratitude for opening this doorway. It spared me the trouble," said Koza, standing at the bottom of the stairs, black and silver suit caught in the hallway's yellow light. The monster's heavy feet struck the steps as he continued. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have long-delayed business with the princess," he said, brandishing his wrist cannon once more, making sure to glare down at Cyborg from the top of the stairs._

"_Then I must not keep you waiting," came a voice from the hallway._

_Eyes contorting in confusion, no sooner did Koza twist his point of view than he was met with a powerful blast of green energy. The resulting explosion sent the creature hurtling from the staircase, over the open floor, and crashing into the far wall. Leaving behind a sizable dent in the metal, Koza fell to the ground, a single grunt being his only audible reaction. He remained unmoving... perhaps unconscious._

_Pulling her eyes away from the downed Gordanian, Starfire immediately caught sight of Cyborg, obviously hindered on the ground. "Cyborg!" she called, immediately flying in his direction._

_Finally snapping out of his surprised state, Cyborg stood up as far as he could, the device's continuous beeping ringing in his ears. "Starfire, wait!" he shouted, holding out a quaking hand to halt her if possible._

_In one blinding, deafening instant, the room lit up with intense orange light._

_- - - - - -_

"Thanks, Star..." said Cyborg with a smile. Ironically, the assassin's device had been removed from his back, but the explosion had left his motor functions in disarray. It would take a while for his brain to reroute certain connections. Currently, he still relied on Starfire to carry him out of the damaged lower levels. As usual, the girl remained her cheery self despite the circumstances.

The robotic Titan looked ahead through the thick smoke to see the staircase at the corridor's end. The way out wasn't far... but, strangely, something worried him. Koza's attempts at breaking through the sealed door had ceased... leaving an eerie quiet to fester in the far off, smoky distance.

Cyborg quickly forgot about the new enemy as something more pressing finally hit him. "How's everyone else? They alright?" he asked, looking down to see Starfire's expression. Thankfully, it seemed to imply there was nothing to worry about.

"They are well... perhaps weakened by the air loss... but well," Starfire replied, smile remaining. "With so little oxygen in the ship, they could not accompany me, so I advised they stay behind and proceed with the evacuation procedures..." Starfire paused for a moment. "Was that right of me?" she asked, a bit unsure.

"Yeah, of course," Cyborg responded quickly. "It's probably the best thing right now..." he said, focusing his gaze on the floor. Catching only half of his normal vision, Cyborg was reminded of his predicament. The sensors in his mechanical eye were fractured... and a good deal of his left side had literally been blasted away... leaving a black and charred space where his arm and shoulder once were. In a way, he was thankful. Had any of the others gone in his place, it would have been a disaster. At least _he_ could be repaired.

Still, though Cyborg strained to ignore it, the twinge of human pain at his core continued to pulse, like an open wound. He knew exactly what it was... and deep in the back of his mind, the mere thought of it resurrected one long forgotten fear... _human_ _mortality_.

"Cyborg?" Starfire spoke up, interrupting Cyborg's distressed thoughts. "Are you... in pain?" she questioned worriedly, having seen his wincing expression from the corner of her eye. As she turned to look his way, she took notice of a sudden orange glow beginning to cast itself on their forms... moving closer from behind.

"Nah... I'm just--"

"Cyborg!" shouted Starfire, immediately pushing him to one side.

Unable to stop himself, Cyborg fell to the ground by the nearest wall. Quickly pushing against the ground and looking up, he became witness to a horrific scene. Violently parting the thick clouds of smoke, a strong beam of orange energy cut straight through the hallway. Starfire had pushed him out of the way... and now stood in its path. Before any further action could be taken, Cyborg saw the beam pass right through his friend.

At that moment, time seemed to halt altogether. Cyborg could hear nothing... see nothing else but that look of shock on Starfire's face as the energy passed directly through her shoulder. As the world slipped back into motion, the beam of energy dissipated and Starfire began falling toward the ground, reacting to the shot with little more than a quick exhalation of pain. Her body remained limp, lifeless, as she collided with the floor.

Still in shock, Cyborg could hear loud thumps echoing through the hallway. As he looked down the corridor, he could see the source of the noise as Koza, dashing over the floor as the parted smoke slowly returned to guise his form. An orange glow from the monster's wrist cannon could still be seen in swirling haze... growing in intensity.

Cyborg looked back... The staircase was no more than a few feet away.

Without much thought, Cyborg hastily brought himself to a standing posting. Rushing over to where Starfire had collapsed, he picked her up in his only arm, and wasted no time in climbing the stairs as fast as his barely functioning feet could manage. Once beyond the last step and safely in the brig area, he carefully set Starfire down on the floor and turned back to the hall. The footsteps were only getting louder, closer. Cyborg swore he could hear the hum of that monster's weapon closing in as well.

On the right side of the hall's threshold was a simple panel with a map of buttons on its surface. Trying to ignore the approaching footsteps, Cyborg stared at the buttons, several of which were lit up blue, green, and red. He knew what he wanted to do, but his mind was in such a state of panic that, for once, memory failed him.

Frustrated, Cyborg growled angrily, slamming his fist into the panel, shattering its surface and causing the plastic buttons to fall away.

Instantly, a heavy door slid down from the ceiling, shutting off the corridor. Before Cyborg could breath a sigh of relief, a loud slam issued forth from behind the new shield, causing the Titan to step back.

"There is nowhere to run! You have merely delayed her fate!" shouted Koza, voice partly muffled by the thick door and his continuous attempts at breaking through it.

Glaring forward, Cyborg ignored the slamming and stood before the steel barricade. "I'm not running..." he said in a quiet, sober tone. Turning around, he looked to Starfire in regret. Once again picking up the girl with his arm, he moved as best he could toward the upper deck.

- - - - - -

_Despite that a part of him knew there was no one to blame, Victor found himself unable to forgive his father. Even though his life had been saved by the cybernetics technology... it could hardly be called a life anymore. Growing up, all he had was his aspirations; knowing that one day he could achieve them gave him hope... that he could pave his own path through life and become who he wanted to be. But those dreams had been forever obstructed by the cold steel which now composed his form..._

_There was only one other person who seemed to believe in him back then... and now she was gone as well._

_Frustrated not only with his father, but also with his newfound fate, Victor left home and made residence in the worst part of the city, a place known at the time as 'Hell's Kitchen.' In effect, he had expelled himself from society, to a place that seemed to have been forgotten, run down, and broken. He considered himself a freak, something less than human, and so believed his new environment to be a fitting one if nothing else._

_Hardly able to accept his state of being, and knowing others would be even less willing, Victor preferred to keep his condition hidden. All he wanted now was to be left alone, to forget and be forgotten. It was a confusing time in his life. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he was trying to run away from himself... but had nowhere to hide._

_One night, while walking the streets of the city, face hidden behind the hood of a heavy jacket, Victor came across a peculiar scene... a fight in the distance. The city had become his new home, and so he felt compelled to intervene. Little did he know, that which he had tried so hard to run from would catch up with him. On this night, **fate** would prove to be his greatest ally._

- - -

Act Three: No Greater Gift

_A blinding orange light fading from her recent memories, Starfire slowly opened her eyes. Carefully, she pushed herself away from the floor. As the rest of the room came into her view, she saw she had been lying on the ground beneath a flight of stairs... Her eyes winced as she suddenly realized a sharp pain on the back of her head as well._

_The engine room was dark, no longer illuminated by the main device's blue glow. A heavy smoke coated the air, made apparent by the hallway's lights beaming in through the open door... They now constantly pulsed bright red. The emergency lights._

_At this moment, the entire incident came rushing back to the girl's immediate thoughts._

_Eyes adjusting to the dark, Starfire reluctantly examined the area around the engine... until she saw what she hoped was just her imagination. "No," she said in shock, covering her mouth and standing up straight. Her friend had fallen face down on the floor... his entire left arm and shoulder gone, burned away by the explosion; it had become a black and charred void which cut unsettlingly deep into the Titan's form. Starfire could barely bring herself to look._

_A low groan came from Cyborg's direction._

"_Cyborg?" Immediately, Starfire knelt down beside him. He was unconscious... but still alive. "Do not worry, friend," said Starfire, reaching down and pulling Cyborg's arm over her shoulder with ease. "I... will not... leave you," she said, straining a little, realizing the explosion had taken a lot out of her as well._

_Making her way up to the hallway, Cyborg in tow, Starfire turned back as slight sounds of movement came from the smoky engine room. Thinking quickly, she carefully set Cyborg down by the nearest wall and turned around, waiting for the door to slide shut. As soon as the mechanism hissed to a close, Starfire charged energy in her index finger and aimed it at the door. In several quick motions, she sealed off the engine room, fusing the door to its metal frame._

_Once again picking up Cyborg, Starfire looked ahead through the swirling fumes._

"_I promise, you will live."_

- - - - - -

Currently, the sleeping quarters appeared to be a total mess. Visible beneath pulsing red lights, four white mattresses had been haphazardly piled in the central area, accompanied by a lump of blankets and pillows. The four bunks where the Titans slept had been cleared out entirely, leaving simple, rectangular alcoves in the opposing curved walls. Each bunk now had a peculiar padded 'flooring' to it... and several other mechanisms which had once been disguised by the mattresses.

Three Titans took up the remaining space in the room. Robin, breathing carefully, sat on the ground beside the starboard bunks, resting an arm over the lower one... his vision remained bound to the hallway door. Kneeling on the floor near the opposing bunks, Raven seemed somewhat worried, keeping a close eye on the third Titan. His eyes wandering lazily beneath their lids, Beast Boy appeared rather out of it; at the moment, he relied on Raven to keep him sitting upright against the bunk wall.

"Breathe _slowly_. Do you understand what _'low oxygen'_ means now?" questioned Raven, squinting at the changeling. "I warned you not to go running in there," she said sternly, shaking her head.

"Huh?" Head gradually wobbling from side to side, Beast Boy ignored the many small stars of light gliding across his vision and looked to Raven with an almost drunk smile. "Sorry... I was just trying... to impress you," he said, head tilting back and finally resting against the wall.

Face heating up considerably, Raven quickly swallowed her heart back down, which had reactively leaped into her throat. "Great... he's hallucinating," she said, expression back to normal.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the door, feeling too helpless. "Raven, if it's as bad as you think it is... then I can't just sit here," he said, standing up slowly. Surprised, he looked down to see a pair of wobbly legs barely able to support his weight. Shakily, he fell back to his position against he bunk.

Raven let out a sigh. "Either you stay here, or you end up like him," she said, gesturing her free hand at Beast Boy. "Trust her, Starfire will--"

Interrupting Raven, the hallway door slid open, revealing a severely damaged Cyborg. He breathed heavily, resting his injured side against the door frame while trying his best to carry an unconscious Starfire over one arm. The boy's human eye stared forward, newly formed dark rings beneath it.

"Cyborg, Starfire!" shouted Robin, immediately up on his feet. Only partway to the door, he felt a strong burning sensation spread throughout his lungs. Falling to his knees, he began gasping for breath... with little relief.

"Easy, man. We're... alright," said Cyborg, standing up straight again. He kept an eye on the recovering Robin... knowing the boy was most worried about his girl... and rightly so.

"What _happened_ to you?" asked Raven, examining the two. Both looked like they had been through a war.

"...Raven. You got enough strength to heal her?" questioned Cyborg. Robin not far behind, Cyborg walked over to the empath, carefully releasing Starfire into her care. The Titans now formed a close group... two of them out of commission. Cyborg quickly took notice of Beast Boy's condition. "He okay?" asked the Titan.

"When we heard the explosion, he tried to run downstairs... but passed out along the way," she explained, glancing at Beast Boy from the corner of her eye as she located Starfire's wound. "He should be fine," she added, hands glowing white over Starfire's shoulder.

"What about you?" Robin cut in, unable to pull his attention from Cyborg's left side... or lack thereof. He knew Starfire would make it, especially now that Raven was helping... but Cyborg... he had never seen the guy in such a state of disrepair. It was clearly worse than the usual missing parts or damaged metal... much worse.

"I've been torn apart, chopped up, and once had my limbs spread across an alien valley. I'll manage," Cyborg answered, floating his hand in the empty space at his left. He tried to manage a false smile for the others. "But that's not important. We ran into another one of those masked guys down there--"

"What?" Robin quickly stood up, looking ready for a fight.

Not wanting another unconscious Titan on everyone's hands, Cyborg reached up and settled Robin back into his kneeling position. "No need to go all _'Robin'_ on us. The ship's in lock-down mode. By the time lizard man gets up here, we'll... be long gone," he said, trying to disguise a slight stumble over his words. "He'd been stowing away on the ship since our last stop and eventually found his way in. He let out a lot of air and ruptured the engine, so we're flying on momentum right now..." he explained, shaking his head. "Just glad the emergency systems are still working," Cyborg finished, looking up at the red lights, which had recently stopped pulsing and now just provided an eerie, crimson glow.

"...She'll be okay," said Raven, relieved as she moved her hands away from Starfire's shoulder and let the girl rest against the lower bunk wall.

"Great," Cyborg responded with a nod. "Come on. Let's get you guys in the lifeboats," he said, standing up straight.

"I know we don't have much of a choice, but it just feels wrong to leave the ship behind like this..." said Robin, feeling as though the vessel had sort of become the Titans' second home. Immediately after speaking, he noticed Cyborg's face don a peculiar expression.

"Yes, but retreating now will give us a chance to fight later... when we're all _intact_," said Raven, understanding the decision completely. Despite her good handle on breathing, she could already feel the oxygen deprivation setting in. Now was not a good time to fight, especially not with two and a half Titans down for the count.

The leader nodded in agreement.

Moving closer, Robin carefully lifted Starfire in his arms. For a moment, his eyes lingered on her face... Steady breaths escaped Starfire's lips, her expression almost peaceful. Seeing this, Robin exhaled a sigh of relief. Despite his faith in her abilities, a part of his mind always focused on the fear of losing her... It was a weakness he could never overcome. It was why he savored moments such as this, when he could simply hold her in his arms and pretend things weren't quite so bad.

Clearing his throat, Robin realized the others were probably staring by now. A little red in the face, he stood up and walked over to the opposing bunks, gingerly placing Starfire into the lower one. Pausing, he looked down to her resting face... feeling as though there were things he needed to tell her – something as simple as 'I'm glad you're okay.' However, he knew anything he had to say would be lost to her at the moment...

Reluctantly, the Boy Wonder pulled away, reaching up to climb into the higher bunk. As he settled himself into the cushioned center area, he looked across the way. Raven had apparently helped the slightly conscious Beast Boy into the top bunk, and now rested calmly in the last remaining one. As soon as everyone was in place, Cyborg stood by the hallway door, opening a square panel on the wall beside it.

"Pretty neat, huh?" asked Cyborg rhetorically, messing with the many controls in the panel. "They double as escape pods. Bet you never saw that on Warp... Trek," he paused, looking back to see that Robin was the only one still awake.

"Are they safe?" asked Robin, tapping on his bunk's 'ceiling' with an index finger.

"Heh," chuckled Cyborg, resuming his work on the control panel. "Don't worry, she'll be fine," he reassured the boy. "These things have the same basic features as the ship: artificial gravity, oxygen scrubbers, and a self-guidance system. Plus, they're all programmed to land on the next planet down the orbit," he said with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. "Hopefully, you guys can find some help there..."

Hearing all this, Robin narrowed his eyes in slight confusion. "Cyborg... What about you?" he asked, sitting up a little to see over the bunk's edge.

Pausing for a while, Cyborg simply stared down at the control panel with a blank expression... "It'll give you a good warning, but just remember to strap yourself in before you hit atmo – or the system will do it for you," he said nonchalantly.

Robin sat up as far as he could and looked down to Cyborg. "What about _you_? Where's _your_ lifeboat?" he persisted.

Keeping his view fixed on the wall, Cyborg let out a short sigh. "Honestly... I was hoping you guys would all be unconscious for this," he said strangely, looking up to the team leader with a serious face. "Later, Robin," he said, reaching down and striking one final button on the control panel.

As soon as Cyborg's apparent choice hit him, Robin prepared himself to leap from the bunk and protest with all his ability. However, just as quickly, a thick metal latch slid down within the bunk, locking itself in place and cutting off the rest of the room. Beyond it, he could hear another heavy barricade of metal sliding to a close. As several interior lights flickered on, Robin sat in the small space, shocked beyond belief.

"Cyborg!" he shouted, slamming his hands against the wall. "Cyborg!" he continued, stopping as soon as he felt the escape pod shake, his body pulled to one side from the force. He then realized there was nothing he could do. Cyborg had sent them all off...

"Later..." repeated Cyborg, eyeing the plain steel walls where the bunks once rested. The others were on their way now... they were safe. _'Never had time to install one for myself,' _he answered Robin in thought.

Taking his arm from the wall, Cyborg looked up to the ceiling and listened to the vessel for a moment. All around him, where the ship's once lively whir resided... was a dead silence. Her breath had been caught in her throat, heart no longer beating, blood frozen to a stop. In essence, she had become a ghost.

Taking in a breath of thin air, Cyborg turned to see the forward door. With nothing left to say, he simply made his way through to the cockpit... stopping in the threshold.

A captain going down with his ship. Cyborg had never intended for it to go this way. That said, he had never intended for the ship to launch in its current state. But he couldn't just stand by when one of his friends needed help... he could _never_ do that. He thought, perhaps, that selfless state of thought had become his undoing... building an escape plan for the others, but overlooking his own before it was too late.

At least he could give them a chance to survive, he thought...

Stepping through the doorway, Cyborg moved to the middle of the room and rested his weight against the map console with his hand. The cabin, though dark, was surprisingly unaffected by the damage below deck. As well, the peculiar blue glow of the surrounding stars prevailed, passing softly through the windows, as though nothing was wrong. Cyborg looked out through the glass with his human eye... Casting a brilliant white ray, Vega itself appeared to be rising over the ship's horizon.

It was a strange bit of solace in an otherwise despairing time... like a beacon proclaiming possible hope.

- - - - - -

_Jump City's bay seemed afire in the late afternoon light. Spreading its blaze across the rippled waters, a bright yellow sun continued to sink slowly below the horizon. Basking in this ethereal glow, where once a bare island resided, a tall, gray tower now stood atop the rocky land. Under a clear, orange sky, the structure's perplexing 'T' shape cast a long and equally peculiar shadow over the water, toward the city streets._

_Though few had come to know it yet, this tower would quickly become the signature of heroes._

_At the moment, two admirers stood on the stretch of sidewalk overlooking the bay... a father and son._

_It had been a while since either had spoken, but a strange turn of events had managed to bring Silas and Victor back to good terms. Victor, now freely going by the alias 'Cyborg,' had come to know four extraordinary people and with them formed a team of sorts. The young heroes had made headlines recently by banding together to defend the city from a group of hostile invaders... and the media quickly dubbed them, 'The Teen Titans.'_

_Perhaps the two had gone on long enough in regret. Perhaps they had come to accept what they knew all along: that there was no blame to be had, nor any to place. Whatever the reason, Silas and Victor were no longer at odds concerning the past, and finally agreed on a future._

_As soon as he heard of his son's exploits, Silas was quick to offer his help. He wanted to show that he had changed, that he would support Victor no matter what path he chose... especially now. And so he envisioned and helped to create the structure in the bay. An organization known as S.T.A.R. Labs, for whom he worked, gladly funded the construction of 'Titans Tower.'_

"_Plenty of room for everyone, all the utilities... and free cable," said Silas, glancing at his son with a smile. "The rest is up to you and the Titans. You've got full creative freedom with whatever you want to add."_

_Pulling his awestruck eyes from the tower, Cyborg turned to his father with a playfully stern look. "Full-size gym and obstacle course?" he asked, smirking._

"_I knew you'd say that," replied Silas with a chuckle. "Consider it done." He nodded._

_Cyborg took in a satisfied breath as he looked back to the tower. "Man, the others are gonna love this," he said, thoughts drifting in another direction. "Heh... not so sure what Raven's gonna think, though... sharing a house with the green kid," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks, dad..." he added finally._

"_It's nothing..." Silas responded quickly. "I owe you a lot more," he said, pausing for a long moment. "So... the hero business, huh?" he asked, smile growing as he thought of his next question, already knowing the answer. "Any chance I can change your mind on that one?"_

_Still watching the sun set behind the tower, Cyborg grinned widely. "Not a chance in the world," he replied._

_A light laugh could be heard from Silas. "I'm glad... that you can finally pave your own path again," he said, suddenly feeling lightheaded... a cold sweat forming on his brow. Pulling a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, he dabbed his forehead with it, regaining balance._

_Taking notice, Cyborg looked to his father, eyebrows lowered in worry. "You okay?" he asked, watching Silas quickly stuff the handkerchief away._

"_Fine... just caught a little cold," he lied, feigning a smile as he returned his gaze to the tower._

_Silas didn't want to risk worrying his son at the moment... not when things finally seemed to be going well. For him, these days were about making up for past mistakes, nothing else. And he could think of no greater gift for Victor than a chance at his own life again._

- - -

Epilogue: A Hundred and Ten Percent

Cyborg made no moves, his expression remaining stoic as the door behind him slid open. He simply listened, with little interest, to the heavy footsteps finding their way into the cabin. As soon as the tromping came to a halt, continuous, low, almost angry breaths began to fill the room.

Hearing the frustration in Koza's breathing, the cybernetic Titan nearly felt compelled to smile.

"What's the matter? _Lose_ something?" Cyborg asked mockingly. Tired and straining for breath, he now rested on his knees before the map console, hand against the ground to support his weight. He could see the diagnostics on his arm; as exhausted as his human side was... his power cell had a full charge.

The Gordanian's low growl of a response seemed anything but amused. "Was it worthwhile to throw your life away for her?" asked Koza. "How pointless. We are all destined for the same end, so why prolong another's existence at the expense of your own?"

The air around him thin and wasted, Cyborg could nearly feel himself drifting out of consciousness, but answered nonetheless. "Some things are more important..." he said.

"You speak of weighted importance. Do you not value your own life?"

"I _value_... life," Cyborg replied, clenching his fist against the ground.

"Then surely you do not wish for yours to end so easily," said Koza, leaning forward, lowering his voice to a slight whisper. "Give me the trajectory of the escape vessels, and perhaps I'll let you live... to see her die," he said, pausing to await an answer. "If not, then I can simply extract the data from this ship's memory... or your own."

Cyborg made no response, continuing to lean forward against the console.

"Even the strongest of creatures, when cornered – faced with their own mortality – will decide on self-preservation if the choice arises. You have sent your comrades off alone, your ship is all but destroyed, and you... are in no better condition," Koza continued. "I am giving you an opportunity to live. One's own existence is all that matters – so I ask you, what loss is there in choosing life over death?" he questioned. Taking in a quick breath, Koza stepped back as a blue light began to radiate from the room's center.

"My friends, my ship, my... self," said Cyborg, feeling the emptiness on his left side. Eyes closed and teeth clenched, he took no notice of the blue light pulsating beneath his mechanical parts. "You're right... I did lose a lot of things today..." Cyborg paused, his entire body quaking, "but I've still got _you,_" he said, standing up straight. In one motion, Cyborg turned around, his Sonic Cannon aimed forward and nearly blazing with energy from a full charge. "Now get lost!" he shouted with a glare in his eye, unleashing the massive wave of energy on the shocked creature.

Caught entirely off guard, Koza found himself subject to the full effect of the blast. Thrown back with incredible force, the monster was propelled through the open doorway, across the bare bunk room, and finally crashed against the far doors, severely denting the metal. Groaning, Koza opened his eyes to see a sizable crack in his mask... He could hear the gases within his suit hissing out through the new aperture. And soon, every strained breath became like a fire in his lungs.

Falling away from the door, the creature began to grasp at his throat, gasping like a fish pulled from the water. Eyes widening, he looked up to see his opponent approaching, the boy's mechanical portions glowing with strange blue light.

"You underestimated me. I'm not just some creature you backed into a corner," said Cyborg, retracting his cannon. Moving forward, he used his only hand to pick up the choking Koza and slam him back against the door. "My friends are all I got. And I'll give everything to protect them, no matter what the cost!" Without another word, he released the Gordanian and delivered a fast, powerful strike to his mask.

The force of Cyborg's punch managed to bend the metal doors apart, causing the Gordanian to drop back through them. Stumbling backward through the hallway, Koza, still struggling to breath, fell through to the dining area as the doors suddenly opened for him. Backing away on the floor, he simply watched as Cyborg pursued him.

Koza continued to push himself backward, crawling under and to the other side of a table that took up the center of the room. "What--" he began, voice raspy and cracking.

"Am I?" Cyborg finished the creature's sentence. Growling, he tore the table from its bolts on the floor and tossed it aside... to where it became a crumpled mess of metal by the sink. Focused on Koza, Cyborg seemed mostly oblivious to his own actions and the glow still radiating from his form. "I can tell you what I'm not," he said, speeding up and lunging at his opponent. Once again with the heavy monster in his grip, he pushed forward across the room, through the final pair of doors, and to the viewing area. Koza found himself slammed up against a pane of glass, which made an unsettling cracking noise upon his impact. Behind him, he could feel the cold emptiness of space through the barrier.

"I'm _not_ messing around!" shouted Cyborg, slamming Koza up against the glass once more. Several small, white cracks began to spread across the window behind the creature. "I'm _not_ afraid of you!" he continued, pushing forward and using Koza to damage the glass again. The fractures grew more numerous. "And if you're so determined that you'd raid my memory banks to find Starfire... then I am _not_ gonna let that happen," he finished, pausing to glare at Koza.

Looking through the crack in the creature's mask, Cyborg almost cringed at what he saw. A single, crimson eye stared out through the opening, surrounded by ghostly... lifeless gray skin.

"Some things are more important than _'one's own existence,'_" quoted Cyborg, releasing the creature and grasping the front of the mask in his palm. "And I'm gonna prove it to you," he said, pulling back, Koza's face still in his grip.

In a single, swift movement, Cyborg threw his arm forward.

The pane of glass on the final deck of the T-Ship separated into hundreds of smaller shards. Instantly, all sound became muted, and the two combatants were pulled violently from the ship... into the void.

- - - - - -

Unmoving, unblinking, Cyborg could only stare down at a sea of stars beneath him in the black. An intense cold surrounded him, penetrated his very being to the core, and yet... he remained... conscious and aware. Several rotating shards of glass began to pass by his vision, some catching the sunlight rather brilliantly.

In the dead silence of the abyss... his thoughts were his only companion.

_'I guess, in the end, I'm just like you... You gave and gave until you had nothing more. And even then, you were left with regrets.'_

_'I didn't want to leave them behind... but for those moments, I forgot about myself. They became all that mattered.'_

_'And maybe I was just looking to make up for my mistakes... feeling like I let them down somehow. It was my fault they got hurt. So I did all I could to make it right again, even at my own expense.'_

_'Back then... it was the day Victor Stone died. But you saved me, and I woke up a better person than I ever could have hoped to be... I just didn't know it yet.'_

_'Dad... I understand now. I want you to know that I forgave you a long time before you thought I did.'_

_'I only hope... you... can forgive me now.'_

- - - End Episode Five - - -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Now, I know what you're thinking: **"OMG, you killed Cyborg!!"** But, rest assured, you must read the next episode to find out whether or not that's accurate :P.

Sorry this took so long, but I've really been straining to write lately, despite having a good amount of free time. It's not as easy as it used to be XD, and that's probably because I'm trying to put a lot more into this story than usual, as it is my last Titans fic. Just want it to be worthwhile. Looks like I update this story, on average, once a month (or two) – which isn't too bad, considering some of the fics on my alert list haven't seen updates in a lot longer (no offense to the writers, of course; I'm sure they have their reasons).

I do intend to finish this story, so don't worry :). Thanks so much for reading; I really appreciate everyone's continued support over these many, many months.

The next episode is split up into several vignettes, detailing each of the Titans' experiences after Separation (more or less). Plus, there's a big surprise in it :).

**Next Episode Preview:** Cast off from the ship, the Titans, though expecting to end up in the same place, find themselves stranded on very separate vistas. As new problems arise, can they find their way back to each other, or will the pressure of operating solo prove too much for them? "Episode Six: Alone"


	8. Alone

**Titans Forever**

by Blue Ten

**Summary:**

When the Titans defeat a mysterious assassin targeting Starfire, they are thrust into a journey to possibly save an entire system from destruction. Can the Titans' friendships and bonds survive in the harsh environment of war? RobxStar, BBxRae

**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim any ownership of the TV series 'Teen Titans,' or any of its counterparts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode Six: Alone

- - -

Part One: Charity

Enveloping the disoriented boy, all sounds presented themselves as distant, nearly inaudible whispers. At a point unknown to the young man, consciousness had begun to flow back into his body like of warm water through ice. The sensation pulled him back from the void, where all things were null, to life – where existence fiercely demanded attention. The sensation became a pleasant sort of pain... For him, it was both a relief and a shock to feel anything at all.

Sound, smell, touch, taste... Cyborg felt the various human senses gradually returning to him, becoming clearer as time passed on. That is, all but one. His sight remained markedly elusive... inaccessible. Nonetheless, he simply waited in a state of slow awakening, hoping for it to return at some point.

Taking notice of something, Cyborg quickly forgot about his missing sense. The sounds that once seemed muffled by an unseen filter were now fully recognizable to his human and robotic sides. Voices. Several beings were speaking softly around him... in an alien language.

Tamaranean? He couldn't be sure... Despite having been around Starfire for so long, Cyborg had never heard enough of the language to easily distinguish it from others.

"H-Hey. What's going on here?" he questioned, suddenly realizing he was laying back against a flat surface of some sort. Unexpectedly, he found that his arms were free of restraints... That quickly freed him of any worry that he had been captured. Perhaps they really were Tamaraneans... or, barring that, a species allied with them.

Quickly following Cyborg's words, the voices hushed. Footsteps soon took their place, approaching the Titan's position.

"...A Terran language," spoke an older male voice, the one closest to Cyborg. It sounded rather gravelly... but calm and collected, if slightly confused. "Strange... the way you survived drifting through open space, I assumed you were of different origin. Have you... recovered?" he asked.

Cyborg pulled his head back in surprise, hardly expecting such a greeting... in his language, no less. "Well... I can't see anything... but, actually, I feel fine," he said, sounding moderately astonished. Paying little attention to his actions, he lifted his hands up and waved them before his face, seeing nothing.

"Your biological systems are recovering from a form of _hibernation sickness_, presumably from the cold of space, and you seem to have incurred damage to your... robotic eye," responded the voice, whom Cyborg had decided to refer to simply as 'Doc,' at least in his thoughts, since this person apparently revived him. "However, your other eye should regain its sight eventually," he finished.

"I... think I get it," Cyborg replied, tapping at his robotic eye with his left hand. Freezing in place, he suddenly realized his actions... _He had a left hand_... In fact, his entire left side had miraculously returned. "So, you guys repaired my body? How'd you do that?" he questioned, unable to take his mind off of it.

"Hm... I understand not," Doc replied, his tone of voice once again sounding confused. "Apart from your eye, you were not in need of any repairs... surprising as that may be," he added. "It is intriguing. Only the Psions have successfully been able to blend organic tissue and metal so seamlessly."

_'If they didn't... then who--' _Cyborg stopped himself mid-thought. The _Technis_... he had forgotten about them entirely. In his memory banks, they had access to his body's schematics... and as long as they had the proper materials – in this case, metal and plastic – they could repair him in an instant, like hyperactive nanomachines. It's possible that they also protected him from space with some sort of shield. _'Heh, thanks, guys...' _he thought, chuckling as he continuously moved his new fingers about. Strangely, his entire left arm seemed more responsive than his right, which, as far as he could tell, was the same as always.

"Your ship was attacked, correct?" asked Doc. Cyborg simply nodded in reply. "By chance, our flightpath led us to it. It appeared as though a battle had taken place aboard your vessel. That was where we discovered you, floating through space..."

"There was a big guy there, in a black suit... what about him?" Cyborg asked quickly, sitting up straight.

"You were in remarkably good condition when we took you aboard our cargo ship... Your _friend_, however..." Doc paused for a moment. "In earnest, it is difficult to tell whether he had ever truly been alive at all," he said, sounding ponderous, as though distracted by distant thoughts. "His species was... hard to discern as well. I had never seen anything like it... But that mask he wore... He seems to have fashioned himself after a creature of _myth_."

"So, he's not a... a Gordanian?" questioned Cyborg, almost reluctant to speak the name.

"No... though his outward appearance would mimic that form, he is something else entirely. A monster, a demon..." replied Doc. "If such creatures truly exist, he would be known as... _Faceless_," he explained in a somewhat cryptic manner.

"Huh..." muttered Cyborg, things making less sense to him now than ever before. Quickly forgetting about the assassin, Cyborg's thoughts immediately turned to his friends. "After we got attacked, I sent off four escape pods. Did you--"

"My apologies. You were the only life form we found," Doc explained, moving a short distance away from Cyborg's position. "No matter. Surely your companions are safe because of you," he added in a surprisingly friendly tone. "Defeating a creature such as that on your own, you must be a great warrior indeed."

"Heh, thanks," replied Cyborg with a chuckle. "But I owe you guys for helping me out... I seriously thought I was done for," he said, massaging the back of his neck as he recalled the events.

"We could not ignore you. We saw it as our duty to provide aid," Doc spoke honestly. "Can you move?" he questioned. "Perhaps you may locate your friends if you make haste now."

"Yeah... I think I can _move_," said Cyborg, shifting his legs. Turning his body slowly, he carefully stepped down from the platform after searching for the floor with his feet. Standing up straight, Cyborg turned his head about... Still, his eye remained mostly blind, though he was beginning to recognize light through it. "But I can't go after my friends. That... 'faceless' guy destroyed my ship's engine and--"

"That is in the past – days away, by your people's count. And you have our aid now," Doc interrupted with an enthusiastic tone to his gruff voice, placing a hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"...Don't get the wrong idea, I'm grateful, really... but why are you guys helping me like this?" he asked, listening to the hushed voices of Doc's few comrades in the surrounding area. He almost felt as though things were too good to be true... though the idea that he had been out for days troubled him greatly. "I may as well have been space trash out there..."

"In such troubled times, one should look to help those in need. There should be no further reasoning beyond that," said Doc, beginning to lead the blind Cyborg away by hand. "Please, follow me," he said.

"Troubled times? So, you know about the war?" questioned Cyborg, holding his hands outward as Doc directed him. He knew to choose his words carefully... Perhaps it wasn't best to give away his entire story and tell them he was accompanying Tamaranean royalty through the system... even if _Doc_ was a Tamaranean himself. Anything he said could possibly jeopardize Starfire's anonymity, which at the moment remained her best chance of survival.

"Yes... but my comrades, and my family, we are in a state of refusal. We have decided to stay out of this battle entirely." Doc halted their movement for a moment, and Cyborg could hear a door of some sort swishing open before them. Shortly after, their venture continued.

"But... you know what those guys did, right?" Cyborg questioned in disbelief. How could this man just ignore such a violent gesture of hostility?

"They annihilated a planet... or so we are led to think," said Doc seriously. "My people have long been raised as warriors. We are prone to aggression and quick to rebel, but we have a saying amongst our so-named heretics..." he paused to think. "_The fires of war are often struck ablaze by false truths. When one fights enraged, blind, and deaf – only the innocent will litter the wake of his fury._"

"I get it," said Cyborg, nodding. "Can't always trust what you see..." he said, mulling over Tamaran's last moments in his mind. As he thought of it, he realized Zoka's words were the only real indication of the attack being plotted by the Citadel...

"Precisely. I would fight neither friend nor stranger simply because I am _told_ he has done wrong. Until I know otherwise, true enemies do not exist for me." Suddenly, Doc brought their progress to a halt. "Ah, we have arrived. Has your sight improved?"

"...A little," replied Cyborg, squinting. He could hear and feel air passing through the door-sized threshold before him... and the ground rumbled very subtly at his feet; it was the familiar ambiance of a vessel traveling through open space, an immense one at that. At the moment, his eye could only make out a bright blur beyond the doorway. However, right on time, the shapes in his bleary vision gradually faded into good focus. "Uh, where are we anyway...?" he began... voice trailing off as he caught sight of an object in the middle of the immense room.

Heavily illuminated from above, the area was tall and expansive, its walls and floor composed of worn, but sturdy-looking sections of gray metal. Various large crates lined the perimeter and inhabited portions of the ground with odd, heavy machinery interspersed between them. As much as there was to see, Cyborg's recovering eye focused only on one object.

Positioned centrally in a clearing amidst the immense boxes and bulky machines was something Cyborg looked upon as a ghost. Its blue and silver surface gleaming under the cargo bay's intense lights, the T-Ship appeared to be in perfect condition. Completely unharmed, the vessel stood atop its landing extensions in the clear ground, glowing like a star.

"The technology was strange to us," said Doc, still standing behind Cyborg. "However, very minor damages made repairs simple. It is ready to take flight the moment you are."

"It looks as a good as... no... _better_ than new--" said Cyborg, pulling his eye away from the ship as he suddenly noticed a glint of light reflecting off his left arm. Entirely silver and almost organic in shape, it was closer to looking like a human arm than anything else now. He then realized that the strange feeling he received from using it... came of remembering what it was like before the cybernetic implants. The Technis had apparently _improved_ on his design somehow.

It was all too overwhelming.

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Cyborg felt ready to wake up from a dream. The Technis, and now these rescuers... they had pulled him from near death and gave him back everything he thought he had lost. For all of this, he owed both parties a debt of gratitude he knew he could never repay.

For the second time in his life, he had been brought back from hopelessness. The only difference being he was now wise enough to appreciate it.

Cyborg's expression and voice quickly became stoic. "I'd say 'thank you,' but... it's not good enough, and there are no better words in my language to choose," he said, slowly opening his eyes and looking away from the ground. Cyborg began to turn around, wanting to finally put a face to the good Samaritan's voice. "For what it's worth, if I can repay you in any way, all you gotta do is ask--"

Retaining a shocked gasp, Cyborg reactively took a step back as he saw it.

There, standing in the threshold to the cargo bay, was one of the beings whose collective name had long seemed synonymous with _enemy_.

Taking little notice of Cyborg's reaction, Doc made no movements. The strong creature merely stood tall, body adorned by tough, brown armor plating which protected his scaled green skin. A lengthy saurian tail rested against the metal flooring behind his large, taloned feet. Heavy arms resided at the reptilian's sides, extending down from his barrel-like chest. And, finally, beneath a pair of intimidating red eyes was the man's most shocking feature: a broad, good-natured smile.

"Nonsense," began Doc, raising his hands above his waist. "As I said before: in such times, one should simply look to aid those in need. This action becomes a reward unto itself."

- - -

Part Two: Patience

Finally, after a length of time that seemed endless, the incessant rumblings outside the escape pod came to an instant halt. This violent stopping force quickly jarred Robin from his state of partial awakening. If the atmospheric entry had been a quiet alarm clock... then the landing was a fierce slap to the face.

Robin let out a low groan as he opened his eyes to a squint. Dim white lights illuminated the lifeboat as well as they could manage, allowing a moderately good view of the interior. Looking down, the Titan could see the emergency systems had done their job, having already strapped him in place like a fighter pilot.

Several securely fastened buckles met at his center mass, connected via a single square mechanism, complete with a red button at its top. Lifting his arm tiredly, Robin let his hand fall down over the button. He watched as the buckles promptly disconnected and snaked their way back below the seating.

"What now...?" Robin wondered, eyes wandering about the cabin.

Looking up, he noticed a small rectangular panel with readouts just above his head. The electronic displays appeared to be showing the atmospheric composition outside the pod... A green 'OK' section had been lit up; Robin assumed this meant it was safe to leave.

"Good enough for me," he said, finally feeling his strength beginning to return. Pulling his legs back, Robin pressed his feet against the craft's ceiling.

As soon as the boy kicked outward, the boat was flooded with blinding light. Wincing, Robin swiftly raised an arm to guard his face. Eventually, the stinging sensation in his eyes died down enough for him to look about. He slowly peered over the shadow of his arm to view a peculiar sight...

A sun-bleached, sandy stone surface resided just beyond the new opening, a dull yellow in color. The top portion of the pod had swung open and stuck itself partway into this... wall? Robin was left to wonder if the vessel had slid under some low rocky overpass and now stared up at a ceiling. Strangely, small winds blew about, seeming to drag particles of sand across the obstruction's surface.

Shrugging, Robin pushed himself away from the seating. Almost instantly, he was pulled from the vessel and slammed face-first against the rock.

Grumpily placing his hands on the stone, Robin lifted himself, spitting out as much of the dusty dirt as he could. Looking back, he saw that the lifeboat had crashed into the ground at a steep angle... The portion he exited from had been almost parallel to the ground.

"Artificial gravity... Nice touch, Cyborg," Robin grumbled, crawling out from underneath the craft's shadow and dusting himself off. It was only then that he fully realized the situation. "Cyborg!" he said, suddenly frantic.

Locating his communicator, Robin quickly flipped it open an held the receiver close to his face. "Cyborg, Starfire! Anybody, pick up!" he shouted as though the volume of his voice would have some bearing on their ability to hear him.

Static.

With a sigh, Robin hesitantly reattached the communicator to his belt. No signal. It meant the others were exceedingly far from his position.

Noticing the intense heat raining down on him, Robin turned his attention to the environment. Glowing under a nearly blinding midday light, the cracked yellow ground stretched on for indeterminable distances in each direction. As arid and and empty as this flat desert seemed, there were two clear landmarks on the horizon directly adjacent to one another: a tall mountain range rising high beyond hazy waves of heat, and a large patch of green trees – both too close to be mirages. Opposing the forest and mountainside, the remainder of the desert seemed to continue forever. Robin's lifeboat had touched down central to all of this, giving him a dire walking distance to anything.

In contrast to the gloomy surroundings, the winds carried cool air, and the sky was a clear, deep blue. Beside the star of Vega, watching over everything, was a colossal moon which took up nearly a fourth of the heavens... As Robin examined it with more scrutiny, he realized it wasn't a moon at all.

What loomed beyond the sky was Kalista, the Titans' next destination. Somehow Robin's escape pod had veered off course and crash landed on one of the planet's moons instead.

He now knew he was more than a long distance from anyone. It was not his way to do nothing in such a situation... but fate, it seems, would force inaction upon him.

Robin's mind was preoccupied with the well-being of his friends. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy could be worse off then he was if their lifeboats had malfunctioned as well. And then there was Cyborg, who had stayed behind to fight the assassin on his own... No one was safe...

The dislocated Titan knew he had to do something... Having been the leader for so long, he felt not only bound to his responsibility... but driven, controlled by it. Looking toward the forest in the distance, he figured that would have to be his goal. From there, he planned to find his way to the mountains... and perhaps at that point he could devise a means to boost his communicator's signal and contact the others. Stretching his arms and legs, Robin prepared himself for the taxing walk ahead.

At least the air was breathable.

- - - - - -

Almost an hour had passed, and Robin felt as though his feet were about to give out beneath him. The dry atmosphere coupled with the exertion of walking in the heat did no good for his health. However, he was glad to see that the forest had not been exaggerated by a mirage. With each step he took toward it, the long stretch of green appeared more lively, its numerous trees swaying in the light winds. An oasis?

Close to dragging himself across the dry ground, Robin made the final steps toward the border between desert and plant life. Many of the tall trees were reminiscent of those found on earth, sporting light gray bark and palm-like, green leaves at their tops. The rest of the flora decorated the ground between the trees, all very much like ferns in appearance. As soon as he reached a shaded portion of ground by the border, Robin gave in to his tired muscles' demands for rest and collapsed against the trunk of a nearby palm.

The boy leaned back, closing his eyes, deciding to rest a little before moving on. Partially shielded from the sun, he listened to the plants shifting about in the wind behind him. A body of water could also be heard... accompanied by something else. There were voices... just barely audible over the surrounding ambiance.

Suddenly apprehensive, Robin lifted himself to a crouching position. Hiding behind the tree, he peered into the forested area, listening carefully. Looking through the tiny forest, he could see that the plant life surrounded a small lake... it was indeed an oasis. Keeping low and quiet, he navigated through the ferns, hoping to follow the voices to their source.

Not far into the oasis, Robin brought himself to a halt as he noticed several figures gathered closely in a patch of the dry ground surrounding the lake. Keeping a safe distance, and using a tree to hide his form, he examined the large group carefully. The boy felt his body tense as he immediately recognized their standing in Vega. They were Gordanians... Citadel soldiers, much like those encountered in the snowy mountains of Okaara.

The group of twenty-or-so warriors seemed to have chosen the oasis as a campground, their supplies kept close. Strange... ornate ceramic pots and wooden boxes seemed very out of place beside metal-garbed warriors.

The gathering continued to converse... and as they did so, Robin noticed something very unusual. They were speaking _English_... Confused, Robin looked to the ground and tried to listen closer. He knew some of the species in Starfire's system had learned languages alien to themselves... but why they would speak one amongst each other was an absolute mystery.

At his distance, Robin could hear the conversation clearly. He looked up again to see those interacting. Several of the soldiers were speaking with the presumed leader... an older Gordanian with battle scars on nearly every visible portion of his body.

"Recover your strength for now," said the commanding Gordanian, who had taken his place by most of the supplies. "At sundown we'll trek across this desert to carry out our orders," he added, looking over the trees to the tallest of the distant mountains. "These Arkasian _creatures _and their village will make valuable allies for our cause against the Troq hordes. They'll only need a small amount of... persuasion in the matter," he finished, looking back to his followers while tapping at a sharp blade attached to his belt.

"Sir. If they refuse completely?" questioned one of the subordinates.

"Then they are of no use to us." At this point the leader grew a sadistic grin on his aged, reptilian face. "We'll burn that village to the ground and leave none to rise from its ashes," he said in a nefarious tone.

Having heard more than enough, Robin made his way out of the oasis as quietly as possible. Reaching the edge of the forested area, he looked across the expanse of desert to the enormous mountain.

It was a bit of a detour, Robin's focus being on contacting the Titans, but he couldn't ignore these people. He had to at least warn them somehow...

- - - - - -

A long run across the dead flatlands led Robin to the base of the tallest mountain in the range. All the while he had paid close attention to the sun's position, which was now unsettlingly close to he horizon. Kalista was beginning to glow in a darkening sky. The soldiers would be moving out soon.

Stopping to catch his breath, Robin examined the veins of rock crawling up the gray mountain's face. Barring some small patches of green vegetation, the whole range seemed just as barren as the desert it inhabited. In a rather surprising turn of events, however, Robin was able to spot a village perched on a stony plateau not far from the ground. Almost welcoming him up was a large flight of steps carved right into the mountain... winding its way up to the village through a hallway of rock.

After that harrowing sprint, the prospect of climbing such stairs instilled in Robin mixed feelings of both relief and dread.

Narrowing his eyes as he approached their beginning, Robin glared at the steps and gladly accepted their challenge. With no regard for his ever-tiring body, he began to race up the flight. Every moment he wasted surely meant trouble for other people... Starfire, the Titans, and now these _Arkasians_. He wouldn't allow himself to be slowed down.

It was not his way.

- - - - - -

The Arkasian village was composed of simply shaped, single-story buildings; rectangular in form, they seemed to rise directly out of the ground, as though part of the mountain itself. Each of the few houses were decorated with detailed carvings around their rooftops and bases. Windows and doors, also adorned by these interesting designs, were simply square openings in the stone walls... no doors, no glass.

It all seemed quite ancient in appearance. However, obvious signs of life were visible as well, with plants, ceramic pots, and lit metal lamps in various places.

As he stood at the final step to the village, lungs and legs burning from exhaustion, Robin examined these aspects of the quiet settlement. Many of the decorations were strangely familiar to him, though he could not recall precisely where or when he had seen them before. He paid it no mind, however, since his real goal was to find someone with whom he could speak.

In the dimming afternoon light, it was obvious that most of the Arkasians were located inside their dwellings, as none could be seen traversing the streets. The village structure seemed to indicate some manner of hierarchy... Many of the houses were situated on different 'levels' of the plateau, and a stone path carved itself through the center, leading directly up to the highest building. Robin assumed if he had to convey a warning, that would be the place to do it.

Walking up the main pathway, Robin once again spotted several familiar objects beside the houses... and, once again, had little idea of where he could have seen them previously.

Further up the path, he paused for a moment as he came across one of the village dwellers... sitting quietly outside her house, much the way Raven would during meditation: eyes closed, legs crossed. Dressed in heavy gray robes, the elderly woman was quite humanoid in appearance, except moderately tall and lanky, with a light blue skin tone. Her long white hair extended nearly to the ground.

The woman appeared very calm and composed... so much so that she also seemed unaware of Robin as he passed by, despite the sound of his footsteps and the rustling of his cape.

Shrugging off the non-encounter, Robin finally reached the top level of the plateau. A large open space of tiled stone ground now stood between him and the largest building. From his position, he could also see the sun, Earth-west, now partially set. Kalista almost provided more light.

About to move on to the house, Robin noticed a man sitting at the very center of the open area. Like the other Arkasian he wore gray robes and was ancient in appearance, though, if possible, a great deal older than the woman. He had a lengthy gray beard, balding hair atop his head, and sat in that recognizable 'meditation pose.'

The man seemed quite complacent as well, so Robin took little caution in approaching him.

"Um... excuse me," he began, not sure what good speaking his native language would do. He could practically sense the sun setting outside his vision... and so felt very rushed, wanting to get the warning out as soon as possible.

"Hm?" the old man responded, brow rising a bit. He made no other movements however, eyes remaining closed and meditative pose persisting. "Ah, welcome. I am Adai, head of the village, and this visitor is... _lost_, I assume?" he questioned, his voice surprisingly hospitable and calm in its tone.

"Well, sort of--" began Robin, quickly stopping himself. "Wait, you speak English, too?" he asked, looking down at the man in disbelief.

"Perhaps," said the Arkasian. "Or perhaps we merely understand one another. The idea of language is an illusion in many cases, hm?" he added with a smile.

Robin shook his head, unwilling to spend time trying to figure out _how_ he was speaking with an alien. "Listen, there's a group of soldiers coming this way, _bad guys_. They'll be here when the sun sets. You've gotta--"

"There is no danger."

"Huh? But... they're going to force you to join them, and destroy this place if you don't cooperate!" said Robin, raising his voice. It seemed the man didn't quite grasp the weight of the situation.

"Then we will decline to cooperate. Soldiers fight, and we are not soldiers," Adai responded, his voice losing none of its placid nature. He even continued to smile.

"But..."

"Tell me, why is this young one in such a hurry?" asked the old man.

There seemed to be no convincing this person. Robin let out a breath, looking over the plateau to the western horizon, where the sun was now no more than a tiny glowing arc above the flat ground. He felt compelled to answer, though he knew it would do no good. "It's my friends... they're probably in danger... but I can't help them..." he said, turning his eyes to the ground. "Not from here. I can't..."

"Ah, to shoulder the burden of troubled comrades – such is a difficult undertaking. But there is more I hear in your voice... concern for a loved one?"

Robin's face immediately turned red. 'Loved one' ...that term seemed to set him off. He didn't want to say anything, but it had always been Starfire he worried about most... despite her abilities, despite the fact that she had always been capable of protecting herself. He couldn't keep from worrying.

"In these situations, when we cannot lend our aid, one can only have _faith_. Simply putting our trust in those we care for, believing that they will not fail – in truth, there is no greater gift to give," Adai stated, that warm smile still on his aged face.

Robin couldn't find a feasible way to respond. He understood completely what the man was getting at... but things weren't quite that simple – at least, they didn't seem to be.

"Please, sit," said Adai, gesturing his hand at the spot of ground beside him. "Soon daylight will rest, the stars shall begin to glimmer, and all will become clear," he stated mysteriously.

Robin's only movement remained the blinking of his eyes. He found himself unable to argue at the moment... Taking the Arkasian's advice, he sat on the ground, legs crossed, now facing the path to the village entrance.

Many of Earth's martial arts at their core were based on self-control, teaching quiet reflection, meditation... patience. Robin knew this fact by heart, having made it one of his goals to master the complexities of each fighting style he had been taught growing up. Even so, as he attempted to calm and quiet his body, his distressed mind continued to echo with blaring warnings of wasted time.

Eyes closed, Robin felt his body beginning to quake with restlessness. He swore he could practically hear the struggle of his friends beyond the sky, and the tromping of Citadel soldiers' boots below the village. Suddenly the sun finally set, its warm glow disappearing in an instant... becoming the last straw for the disquieted Titan. Any concentration he had built up... shattered all at once.

Opening his eyes, Robin shot up to a standing position. "I can't do this!" he shouted, staring down at the old man. Adai made no response, still in his meditative state. Robin narrowed his eyes. "They are coming – they'll kill you without a second thought, and you're just gonna sit there and let it happen!" he shouted, voice now echoing across the mountainside. As Adai continued to be complacent, Robin retrieved and extended his bo-staff. "They'll be here any second... so if you're not going to fight, then I will--"

A loud chuckle interrupted the boy's speech.

Muscles tensing up, Robin turned his head to see the one behind the voice. Some lugging their heavy supplies behind them, all the Gordanian soldiers now stood on the open ground, flooding the village path with their dark, armored forms.

"I _thought_ I smelled a primate scurrying about in the oasis," said the commanding soldier, a fiendish grin on his elderly, scarred face. "Take my advice and flee now. Fight us and you'll be dead before you land a blow, little monkey."

"That so?" questioned the Titan, sending a glare to the overconfident lizard. About to rush off into battle, Robin halted as Adai's raised arm suddenly blocked his path.

"Please, there is no need for violence," the Arkasian interjected. As was expected, the man still sat in place as though nothing was wrong, eyes shut. "Perhaps you should ignore us and be on your way. We would gladly supply your venture if needed," he said to the Citadel warrior.

The old Gordanian stared across the way in disbelief. "You're even more deluded than the monkey," he responded.

"It would be in your best interest."

The lizard's crimson eyes squinted as a snarl escaped his mouth. "Was that a threat?" he queried, reaching for the bladed weapon at his belt.

Robin watched as the soldier retrieved the weapon... only to let it slip from his fingers mere seconds later. As his sharp blade implanted itself into the stone tiles at his feet, the Gordanian stood in a strange sort of attentive stillness. Looking around, Robin could see that the other soldiers had followed the example... He couldn't make sense of it; one second they were ready to attack, and the next... nothing.

Happening to turn away for a moment, Robin took quick notice of Adai. Though still sitting down, the man had made one noticeable move... his eyes had opened. Oddly, they were lit up with a ghostly blue glow... It was an eerie sight which caused Robin to instinctively step back.

"Please, accept these supplies as a parting gift," said the old man, motioning his hand through the air.

As though things hadn't been strange enough already, a group of Arkasians began to exit their dwellings, each carrying hefty objects in their arms: large, ceramic vases... and wooden boxes. As the shut-eyed, elderly villagers continued, the Gordanians graciously cleared the way for them. Finally, the Arkasians relieved the backpacked soldiers of their supplies, replacing them with the new ones... oddly enough, both sets utilized the same containers.

"Be well on your way," said Adai.

At that, the soldiers, still blank in expression, turned back and began to follow the path out of the village, newly replenished supplies slung over their shoulders. Nearly as soon as they had arrived, the Gordanians disappeared from sight. Seemingly satisfied with their actions, the villagers also slipped away, returning to their homes without a word...

After standing in utter silence for quite a while, vision locked on the village path, Robin finally decided to speak up again.

"...What... just happened?" was all he managed to ask.

Eyes once again closed, Adai simply smiled. "This world – Arkas – my people have been part of it since before recorded time, its life force intertwined with our own. The winds, the clouds, the plants and stones: all things have words to speak... and in our long lives we have learned to listen, to converse," he explained enigmatically. "The moment these warriors arrived, their intentions became known to us."

As he listened, Robin still kept his eyes trained on the path, almost expecting the Gordanians to return at any moment.

"Every few days they come to us, at which time we offer them supplies and _persuade_ them to leave. Soon after this now, they will forget, and return once again."

Finally catching on to the explanation, Robin turned his eyes away from the path and looked down to Adai. Things were now beginning to make a little more sense. The Arkasians were literally part of the planet... metaphysically bonded with it and all its inhabitants. In a strange way, it explained their ability to understand all languages... and even project that skill on to others.

"But... they'll never stop..." Robin spoke up. Though the Arkasians could persuade away the intruders all they wanted, it would just create a never-ending cycle. "What good does this do?"

"It is our only choice, as we are not fighters," Adai reiterated. "One day, this war will come to an end and they will have no reason to remain. Until that end, my people and I shall simply wait," he explained further. "Oftentimes, the most effective course of action, is no action at all."

Robin felt his shoulders descending drastically as he looked up to the starlit sky. This entire time, he had nearly driven himself over the edge, thinking these people needed his help, readying himself to fight... for nothing. He felt like a fool. Interestingly enough, though, it made him feel better about Starfire and the other Titans. Maybe... they weren't so in need of his help either. Maybe he could spare himself a little worry... if he only learned to believe in them.

For the first time since he arrived, the Titan felt a smile on his face.

"Now, look around you," Adai spoke up again in his calm, lucid voice. "Daylight is at rest, the stars have begun to glimmer, and all will soon be clear."

At that moment, Robin's communicator sounded off with its familiar ring.

- - -

Part Three: Valor

Beast Boy was immediately knocked into full awakening as the top cover of his lifeboat fell open, taking him with it. Falling forward, he tumbled over the detached metal covering and finally found himself colliding against a moist, dirt ground. Distant birds squawked, high leaves rustled, and the various other noises of a dense forest continued on around the changeling as he lay flat against the ground, reveling in the relatively enjoyable stillness. In contrast to the Armageddon-ish quaking of passing through an atmosphere... it was heaven to have his face planted firmly in the dirt.

Finally deciding he had rested enough, Beast Boy pushed against the ground and lifted himself up, shivering as a chilly wind passed by in the shadowy area. Moving away, he sat and leaned back against the steel shell of the escape pod, which had dug itself a good distance into the ground upon landing. Squinting, the boy took in a better view of the moonlit forest.

The tallest trees were composed of dark brown trunks, and created a thick leafy layer which loomed far above everything. Further down, smaller, more closely-knit trees took up the remaining space, their thin, blade-like leaves moving eerily in the wind. And finally, the rolling, multi-leveled soil was populated by lively ferns, dead leaves, and other small flora. Above, Beast Boy's lifeboat had apparently seared a hole in the canopy, allowing a strange, gargantuan... _moon_... to pour its blue light into the darkness.

A canopy... an understory... and the floor beneath them. Beast Boy knew these features well... Though quite alien in its variety of plant life, the area was in fact a _rainforest_...

Shaking his head, Beast Boy decided to keep his mind from wandering. His thoughts soon drifted to the other Titans. He only vaguely remembered the events on the T-Ship. It had been damaged somehow and everyone needed to escape... which meant the others couldn't be too far away at the moment. Still, it worried him that the canopy showed no obvious signs of another crashed vessel.

Beast Boy promptly shrugged off his doubts, knowing his friends were probably fine.

He wasn't the type to worry without cause. _'You're a big kid,'_ he would tell himself. His assumption was that it might be best to just sit tight and wait for the others to contact him.

_Suddenly, a patch of distant ferns seemed to glow bright white, almost instantly disappearing a moment later._

_'Well...' _thought Beast Boy, quietly reaching for the communicator on his belt while keeping a wary eye on the shadows. _'Wouldn't hurt to try giving them a call,' _he gulped, bringing the device close to his face and shivering.

"Hey, guys..." he began to whisper. Beast Boy nearly leaped to his toes as he heard the communicator's recognizable sequence of beeps. However... the sound had not originated from the device in his palm.

Quickly standing up, Beast Boy kept the communicator in hand, letting its signal perpetuate. Peeking around his escape pod, he listened carefully as the ringing continued. The sounds seemed to be coming from a position deeper in the forest, beyond a grouping of thin trees.

Beast Boy saw this as a good sign. One of the others was clearly nearby... though not responding to the call.

About to follow after the musical notes, Beast Boy halted, figuring he would be better off in an animal form. Listening to the direction of the tune one last time, he tucked away his communicator and attempted to transform... Much to his surprise and chagrin, there was no change. Squinting his eyes tightly, he attempted to summon his ability once more.

Finally giving up, Beast Boy stared down at his gloved hands in shock. He could feel the ability, somewhere in the back of his mind, but it was as though something was barring him from accessing it. It was only then that he realized the odd atmosphere surrounding him, hanging over the forest like dense, heavy air. Was the _planet_ somehow restricting his powers?

"Forget it," he said aloud, looking forward once again. Whatever the reason for his inability, it couldn't be helped at the moment. He had to focus on finding the other Titan, whoever it was.

At that thought, Beast Boy took off through the trees.

- - - - - -

Nearly tripping over uplifted roots and tiny mounds of dirt, Beast Boy shoved aside branches and leaves as he rushed to the second communicator's location. Finally, pushing his way through one last barrier of green, the changeling came upon a circular clearing in the forest. However, upon closer inspection, he figured a better description for it would be... _disaster area_.

Moonlight streamed in through another opening in the canopy, illuminating the forest's new scar. Many of the plants on the ground had seemingly been scorched or blown away, leaving a bare, blackened dirt floor. Central to all the carnage were two tall trees... one split right down the middle – reduced to a shredded stump – and the other, moderately damaged on the side facing its ruined partner. Sharp splinters of wood decorated much of the area, some implanted into the surrounding trees and ground. All things seemed to point to the razed tree at the center.

Immediately, Beast Boy recognized the pale-gray metal object nestled inside the massacred tree's remains. Another lifeboat from the T-Ship. The source of the communication ring.

Carefully stepping over the large splinters of wood, Beast Boy navigated the burnt ground and found his way to the escape pod. With a look of enthusiasm, he stood before the vessel, his assumptions confirmed. However, his expression quickly faltered as he took notice of something disturbing. A large chunk of sharp wood had somehow pierced the escape pod's hull... midpoint on the craft's height, and offset to the right a bit. It must have ricocheted off the second tree...

The massive splinter didn't appear to have penetrated far enough to do any damage to the occupant... at least, this was Beast Boy's hope.

Reaching out, he took hold of the wooden spike and poured all his energy into pulling it from the lifeboat. As soon as the object was removed, he tossed it aside without a second thought and focused his attention on the vessel's front covering.

"Come on, please be okay, whoever's in there," he said with a shaky voice, pulling at the heavy steel frame. _'Better yet, please be Cyborg...' _he thought, knowing that if any damage had been incurred, it would be far less than a flesh wound to the guy. Beast Boy nearly fell backward as he finally persuaded the front cover to swing open.

Catching himself on the second tree, Beast Boy looked back to the vessel. Held in place by multiple buckles, the passenger was garbed in a heavy blue cloak. She appeared to be asleep.

"Raven!" shouted Beast Boy, quickly rushing back to the pod. He would have been happy to see anyone, but Raven was a plus; she always seemed to know exactly what to do in these situations. Resting his hands on the edges of the interior, Beast Boy choked on his breath as he got a better look at the girl. "Raven?" his jaw began to quiver.

The pod's artificial gravity had shut off somehow, and Raven was left to hang limply in the buckles, arms dangling at her sides. The empath's head was tilted to one side, eyes closed, mouth somewhat agape. Moreover, her skin seemed pale... more so than usual.

What scared Beast Boy the most was the look on her face... that lifeless expression, caught under shadow and partially hidden behind loose strands of violet hair.

"No... no, no," he repeated to himself... eyes slowly drifting to Raven's lower left side. Instantly, he caught sight of what he had feared. Blood... darkening a portion of her cloak. Shutting his eyes tightly, Beast Boy immediately turned away from it as the sight triggered a pain in his abdomen... His small glimpse had been more than enough judge the extent of the injury...

Tightening his expression, Beast Boy looked back, locking his eyes on Raven's face. Even so, he couldn't keep his knees from shaking at the mere thought of the wound. Without need for excess thinking, he released Raven from the buckles and caught her as she fell forward from the pod.

She was cold.

"This _isn't_ happening..." he said under his breath, keeping Raven upright in his arms. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he noticed a faint thumping against his chest. A heartbeat. Raven's heartbeat.

His actions hastened, Beast Boy reoriented the girl until she rested across his arms. Taking a quick glance at her face, he realized there was still some life in her. Struggling to hold up Raven's weight while his legs trembled, the changeling found his way out of the crash site, heading back to where his lifeboat had landed.

He felt entirely responsible.

Beast Boy was no medical expert... but he _knew_ he had probably done more harm than good by removing the wooden spike.

If anything happened to Raven... it would be _his_ fault.

- - - - - -

Finally back at his lifeboat's landing site, Beast Boy released and spread Raven's cloak out across an open space on the ground. Gingerly setting the unconscious Titan down on the cloth, he moved back and sat on his knees beside her. Beast Boy's head hung forward as a dead silence overtook him and the forest.

Whenever anyone was physically hurt, Raven had always been there to fix things... to seal a wound, to mend a broken bone. She was the healer. And so, the thought that _Raven_ could end up in need of healing had never entered Beast Boy's mind... until now.

Shaky breaths escaping his mouth, he looked back down to Raven after no more than a few seconds. "C'mon, Raven... you've gotta help me out here," he pleaded, squinting regretfully as she remained unresponsive. "This is your specialty, remember? So, just... just open your eyes and tell me what to do," he added. As no response came, he began to raise his voice. "Please, I can't do this alone. I need your help!" he shouted, tightening his eyes and fists to a close as his words resonated in the open forest. The silence persisted. "...I need your help..." he repeated quietly.

_'Stop it. She can't help you... And you're killing her with every second you waste.'_

Beast Boy opened his eyes wide and stood up straight, surprised at the bitter harshness of his own thoughts. He began to breathe heavily. As much as he feared to admit it, he was the only one who could help Raven now... And though he had little to offer, he had to at least try. After all... he knew she would have done the same for him.

After mere seconds of pacing and pulling at his own hair, Beast Boy came to an abrupt halt. His mind was suddenly flooded with memories from his childhood. Acting quickly, he immediately knelt down beside Raven once again, before his thoughts could fade.

"Okay, how does it go? Right, first... clear the affected area," he said, hands shakily hovering over Raven's injured left side. Swallowing his doubts with a gulp, he carefully took hold of the torn portions of the Titan's outfit around the wound. Without much thought, he pulled at the cloth, hoping to clear enough space for a makeshift bandage of some sort. However, upon looking down, Beast Boy realized he had overdone it a bit, having torn a long strip of fabric away, exposing a great deal of her stomach. _'Ugh. Way to go, pervert,' _he scolded himself, dropping the separated fabric and holding back a slap to his own forehead.

Scanning the wound with squeamish eyes... Beast Boy saw that it appeared clean enough to proceed with the following step.

"Next, apply pressure," he said aloud, jogging his own memory. Beast Boy looked around, realizing he needed a relatively clean cloth. In a hurry, he saw his own sleeves and made the only move available to him. Tossing aside his gloves, he strained to tear away his shirt sleeves at their seems. As soon as the sleeves were removed, he folded one into a square and carefully pressed it against Raven's wound.

Closing his eyes, he continued to press against the injury for a good amount of time. The idea was to help stop the bleeding and soak up any excess blood... but he tried to ignore this fact as the thought of it seemed to make his entire body weak.

After a while, Beast Boy looked down and saw that his intervention appeared to be helping. "Now, a bandage..." he said, locating his other sleeve which he had placed on the cloak. As carefully as possible, he wrapped it around Raven's waist and tied it in place over the improvised wound dressing.

Finally calming down from his adrenaline-fueled actions, Beast Boy let out a breath and sat back to watch over Raven. It still worried him that throughout all of this she had made no reaction, not even a wince. He could dress the wound all he wanted... but he didn't have healing powers... which meant Raven was on her own now.

Letting his eyes drift away from his friend, Beast Boy watched as lengthy rays of moonlight danced about on the fringes of the area. By chance, a gust of wind caused several leaves in the canopy to part, in turn revealing a small white object in the once-shadowed ferns ahead. Almost tellingly, the long stream of light lingered on the object, causing it to glow like a phantom in the dark.

Seeing this, Beast Boy stood up and stared across the way at the illuminated plant. It was a flower... five petals, with a red line of color on each...

- - - - - -

"_Robin, be careful!" said Starfire suddenly, reaching out and stopping Robin from moving any further._

_Beast Boy and the other Titans halted their progress through the Tamaranean forest as well, all bringing their attention to Starfire._

_Robin's eyes widened as he wondered what he was about to walk into. An unseen pitfall? Quicksand? Or Tamaran's infamous man-eating plant...? After wandering in every direction, Robin's eyes finally caught glimpse of a large flower at his feet, no bigger than a hibiscus. Backing away a little, he carefully knelt down to examine it; its five large petals were pure white, with crimson streaks of the same number decorating them. Robin looked up to Starfire for clarification._

"_Is it... dangerous?" he questioned, slightly on guard._

"_No," replied Starfire, smiling as she directed the others around the small plant. "It is delicate and very rare. This flower has been seen growing on many of the planets in this system, in very small numbers. Its petals can be used to heal severe wounds," she explained kindly. "Destroying one is seen as a... bad omen."_

- - - - - -

Starfire's words echoed clearly in Beast Boy's mind the moment he recognized it. An enthusiastic grin began to spread across the changeling's face as he kept his eye on the flower. "I may not have healing powers..." he said, squinting as the ray of light finally faded out, "but I know what does," he finished.

Moving around Raven, he looked down to her once again with a smile. "Don't go anywhere," he said, holding out a hand. "I'll be right back." At that, Beast Boy rushed across the open ground, passed by the lifeboat, and knelt down at the edge of the ferns where the flower resided. Reaching down, he carefully pulled it from its stem.

Cautiously cradling the flower in his palms, he returned to Raven's side and focused on the bandage. Plucking one petal from the flower, he placed it under the cloth, atop the empath's injury. Lastly, Beast Boy refastened the bandage and, after pausing for a long moment, let out a heavy sigh...

With nothing left to do but wait, the changeling sat back on the ground, reorienting himself to face the same direction as Raven. Looking up to the starry sky, he kept the flower in his left hand...

"I, uh... I'm sorry," Beast Boy began, not entirely sure whether or not Raven could hear him. It simply felt better to speak. "I was being pretty useless back there... but, I guess I was just scared," he admitted, closing his eyes. "This place... just being here brings back a lot of memories I try not to think about... I lost my parents in a rainforest just like this..." his voice became softer. "Waking up on this planet without you guys, it was the same kind of feeling... I could only imagine the worst. Then I found you... and I thought everything was gonna be okay."

Beast Boy let an extended quiet pass by.

"But you were hurt... and I only made things worse," Beast Boy continued. "You, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire... you guys are more important to me than anything now. I couldn't stand to lose you, especially if there's something I could have done to stop it..." he said, looking down to the flower in his left hand. "I never realized it before, but what I'm most afraid of... is being alone."

The changeling began to shiver just thinking about the truth behind his words.

"I tried my best, Raven. I don't know if I helped at all, but I need you to be okay..." he said, staring forward into the shadows. "I'm no good on my own."

Beast Boy caught his breath halfway as a warm hand set itself atop his own. Breathing shakily, he looked down to his right... Raven lay back on the cloak, a subtly rejuvenated look on her awakening face.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house..." she said, displaying that trademark half-smile of hers. "Thanks."

"Raven?" Beast Boy responded in awe, watching as she brought herself up to a sitting position. It was like watching someone rise from the dead. He wanted to do something, anything, to prove to himself he wasn't simply imagining things.

"How did I--" Raven began, her speech cut off by a fast embrace from the changeling. She remained still for a moment, face heating up, not quite sure how to react. "Beast Boy. You're doing that thing... where you hug me," she said, hardly her best choice of words... After all, a part of her didn't mind it in the least. In fact...

"Oh," Beast Boy quickly pulled away, tugging at his collar. "Sorry... I was just trying to make sure you were real," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Hehe, yeah..." He rolled his eyes at himself.

"Could've had me pinch you instead," Raven replied, tapping her index finger and thumb together.

"Nuh-uh. Not gonna fall for that again," he said sternly, shoulder still sore from the last time Raven answered the call to pinch him back to reality. Beast Boy quickly took notice of the way Raven was sitting... leaning forward on her knees. "It doesn't hurt?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised, pointing to the bandage.

Raven looked down and pressed a pair of fingers against the black fabric. "No... I feel fine," she said, astonished. She spent a while just looking at the improvised bandage, thinking about the trouble he must have gone through to fashion it. "Look... I didn't mean to make you worry so much," she said, suddenly feeling the need to choose her words carefully. It wasn't like Raven to voice her feelings... but she felt strangely inclined to do so, for whatever reason. "I would have healed it myself... but there's something about this planet, an atmosphere that restricts my powers," she explained. "And, for what it's worth... you're not so useless on your own. If you hadn't stepped in... well, I wouldn't have made it..."

Catching a glimpse of Beast Boy's surprised expression from the corner of her eye, Raven felt that annoying feeling rushing back to her face.

"I know what it's like... not trusting in yourself because of the past. What I'm trying to say is... I appreciate what you did. And you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you're braver than you think," Raven finished, hiding her expression by looking away a bit.

"So, you heard all of that, huh?" asked Beast Boy, massaging the back of his neck as he recalled his embarrassing speech.

"Every word," Raven replied, smirking. "But... my lips are sealed," she added atypically, before Beast Boy could hang his head forward in despair.

"Wow... thanks, Raven," said Beast Boy, still surprised by Raven's many reassuring words – and the fact that they had been directed at him.

"...No problem," she said, continuing to avoid the boy's eyes. "By the way... I'd appreciate it if you didn't let the others know how helpless I was..." Raven requested. She had always been able to take care of herself, so she found it somewhat embarrassing to have been taken down by such a simple wound, power-hindering planet withstanding. "It's not something I'm too proud of, you can imagine," she explained, rubbing her left arm abashedly.

Chuckling under his breath, Beast Boy brought a hand up to his face and playfully mimed the action of zipping his mouth to a close.

A lengthy – shockingly comfortable – silence ensued as both Beast Boy and Raven found themselves without much left to say. Being two people who were usually, if not always, at odds with each other, the current situation was a strange kind of irony for them. These two oft polar opposites had discovered they could get along surprisingly well... given the right circumstances.

Raven cleared her throat, breaking the quiet as she took notice of Beast Boy's bare arms. "So... you want your sleeves back?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and poking fun at him in her own way.

In response, the changeling looked down to his arms as though he had only just noticed the missing fabric. "Oh. Nah, I kinda like the sleeveless look on me anyway," he said, grinning as he flexed his skinny arms.

"Well, that makes _one_ of us," Raven teased, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well--"about to strike back with a remark about Raven's newly exposed midriff, Beast Boy was cut off before the surely detrimental quip could escape his mouth. Both of the Titans' communicators sounded off at once as if to spare the changeling a smack to the head.

Bringing their chiming communicators into view, Beast Boy and Raven met eyes in amazement.

- - -

Part Four: Compassion?

_Upon returning to her home star-system, Starfire's dreams had all been laden with memories both favorable and not. And so, caught in a state of heavy sleep, the Tamaranean Titan once again found her mind drifting unavoidably to past moments. Though the images that played before her mind's eye glowed with a dreamlike ambiance, they seemed as real to her as any waking instant. Thus, to the slumbering girl, those recent harrowing events on the T-Ship became like far off whispers in a crowded room... lost to the collective voice despite their urgency._

_Currently, Starfire's dreams had seemingly taken her back to a more pleasant time..._

_Tamaran. Of Vega's twenty-five worlds, it was among the most noteworthy. This planet lived on as cradle to a highly prosperous society, the descendants of a mighty warrior whose legend was known to all. These Tamaraneans, though ceremonially skilled in battle, remained remarkably peaceful. Their actions were guided more by emotion than logic, and their emotions more so by love than hate. And as a result, they created a utopia amongst themselves._

_On this idyllic world, central to an expansive valley, stood a palace which seemed to rise from the land as a mountain, its many pale stone constructs extending upwards from the rocky earth. This magnificent sight was home to a young princess and her two siblings. Starfire, known then only as Koriand'r, would spend most of her time with her younger brother Ryand'r, and older sister Komand'r – both of whom she cherished dearly._

_One late night, the three children had gathered in one of the palace's large rooms. Some manner of recreation area, its available edges were lined with various, pillowy seating arrangements. Two adjacent walls each housed an immense arc-like opening, one which led back into the palace, and the other exiting to a circular balcony, and overlooking the entire valley. All was illuminated from above by the conjoined light of an immense, glowing object held aloft in the high ceiling, and the moon beyond the balcony._

_The floor was composed of reflective, amber-colored tiling, and from its central point... came the sounds of playful laughter._

_Koriand'r and her brother, both no older than six or seven, had amassed a plethora of stone figurines before themselves. Miniature Tamaranean replicas in hand, the two continued to move them generously about the floor, with little care for each toy's personal space, laughing all the while. To an outsider, the children would have appeared to be enacting a scene of either joyous celebration... or utter, horrific carnage._

_Releasing her figurines from their torment for a moment, Koriand'r turned her eyes to the balcony. There, her dark-haired sister reclined on the balcony's railing... looking up to the sky with some distant focus in her violet eyes._

"_Sister!" called Koriand'r with a wide smile, waving a hand in the air. "Come join us! We are playing 'Escape the Rampaging Glorg!'" she exclaimed happily._

_Standing up to his minuscule height, young Ryand'r illustrated his sister's words by stuffing a figurine partway into his mouth and growling menacingly._

_Having not yet unlocked her eyes from the stars, Komand'r slowly shifted attention to her siblings. Pulling her head back, she grimaced a bit at Ryand'r's funny expression._

"_Gee... thanks, Kori, but I'm all 'played out' right now," she said, feigning a smile. "You two have fun, though," Komand'r finished, returning her eyes to the moonlit heavens. "Have fun..." she repeated under her breath._

"_Oh... I see," said Koriand'r, lowering her gaze to the floor. Her sister had been remarkably distant as of late... and she could only wonder why._

"_So this is where you have wandered off to," came a gruff voice from the room's entrance._

_The expression's of the two youngest children immediately lit up as they turned to see their caretaker, Galfore, his giant form standing in the doorway. The tall, red-haired, heavily bearded man would appear quite imposing to some, with his traditional warrior's garb, massive arms, and battle-scarred right eye. However, the kind smile on his face portrayed a contrasting warmness about him... something only the children he so diligently looked after would often see._

_Galfore eyed the many figurines strewn about the floor as the two children came to greet him. "I see you are having fun, but perhaps it is time to rest now," he said, looking out to the dark sky._

"_Aww," Ryand'r grumbled, falling back to the ground and assuming a disappointed pose._

_Seeing this, Koriand'r giggled, thinking of a way to prolong their fun. "Yes, but first you must tell us a story of... great heroics!" she said, twirling in place. Almost tripping over her feet on the return spin, Koriand'r steadied herself and looked up to Galfore with a grin nearly as big as her face._

_Galfore chuckled heartily. "Very well," he replied, sitting down in the room's center with his charges before him._

_Looking around, Ryand'r noticed not all were present. Taking to the air, he flew toward the balcony, playfully squawking like a Vernathian winged lizard._

"_What?" questioned Komand'r, her brother now floating before her with a smile. "Hey!" she reacted as Ryand'r suddenly swooped around and began pushing her from behind, leading her back into the room. "Cut that out!" she demanded... but it was much too late; she had been placed (forcefully) into a storytelling circle, and she wasn't about to run off with Galfore present. Komand'r protested simply by resting her chin against her palm and looking elsewhere._

_Still towering over the children even as he reclined on the floor, Galfore cleared his throat. "Of all the stories told in our history, this is the greatest and most important. The tale from which all others branch. The legend of X'hal," he began, his prominent voice quite suited for speaking._

_Both Koriand'r and her brother let out sounds of awe, their eyes lighting up with curiosity as they anticipated the surely thrilling narration to come. Komand'r... simply kept an ear open; warrior tales weren't too far from her interests, after all._

"_In Vega's ancient beginnings, there stood a trinity of forces which both united the many races... and created unrest between them. These three powers were the Okaarans, the violent Branx, and the puzzling 'watchers' known as Psions," Galfore paused, stroking his beard as he composed his thoughts. "War is a peculiar thing, children, bursting into existence and spreading like fire through a dry field. Such remains true even to this day... Moving on, at this point in history, the Okaarans and Branx had entered into a great conflict."_

_At this point the three children were fully engrossed in the story. Even Komand'r had turned her eyes toward the speaker._

"_Though not but a simple soldier, the Okaaran woman X'hal would lead her people to many victories during this time, quickly becoming renowned for her strength, wisdom, and fighting spirit. But the battle pressed on for many years... and neither the Branx nor the Okaarans were willing to concede defeat. With such rage in their battles, it was not long before both races would garner the attention of the Psions..."_

_Galfore let the name linger in the air for a moment, unable to resist spooking the children a bit. Tales regarding Psions had become the equivalent of horror stories in Tamaranean culture, due the race's enigmatic nature._

"_Cold, emotionless, and concerned only with experimentation, the Psions kept a silent vigil over the war... watching from within the shadows of their cavernous research vessels. With each passing day, their curiosity grew until, for reasons unknown... they decided to intervene."_

_Attention unwavering, Koriand'r felt a shiver run up her spine... She found such stories to be both unnerving and fascinating at the same time._

"_Perhaps they were trying to answer a question in their minds, or perhaps it was a strange attempt at ending the war. Whatever their reasons, the Psions captured the two strongest warriors from each side: X'hal, and a powerful Branx soldier who had no name. Using their mysterious technologies, the Psions stole blood from these two warriors and proceeded with a fusion, which resulted in the creation of two new beings. One would become known as the first Tamaranean, and the other – a dark, disfigured creature – would live on to found the Citadel."_

"_So, we're related to those... lizards?" Komand'r interrupted, squinting one eye. The thought of it made her feel uneasy... especially in light of current circumstances._

"_In certain ways, yes," replied Galfore. "However, in the grand architecture, all creatures are brethren. Which is why such things as war and emotions of hatred are both senseless and futile. We must avoid these whenever possible – as when we destroy others, we destroy ourselves as well."_

"_I guess," said Komand'r with a slight grimace. She couldn't agree completely; after all, hatred and revenge walked hand in hand... and a little revenge always felt good to her. As long as no one died, there'd be no real harm in it. What could be wrong with that?_

_Galfore cleared his throat once again. "Continuing on," he said. "Despite the Psions' intervention, the war only intensified, perhaps now fueled by the profane union of opposing blood. And so, the entire Okaaran and Branx forces met on a barren, lifeless planet to decide their fates. There, X'hal would fight the nameless Branx warrior... only to meet her end."_

_Koriand'r and Ryand'r had made no movements since the beginning of the story, and only blinked attentively at this shocking turn of the tale._

"_However, the Psions had not finished. Still intent on playing their part in the events, they revived X'hal and transformed her body into one of pure energy, bestowing unimaginable power upon her." Galfore looked down to the three children... oddly, Komand'r seemed especially interested now. "Though of altered body, X'hal's mind remained that of an Okaaran... a race that, until finding themselves at war, had always valued peace above all else. However blinded by rage she may have been previously, death can change a person's mind in ways we cannot imagine. Coming to realize the futility of it all, she looked down upon the carnage caused by her people and the Branx... seeing only one way to end it."_

_Galfore furrowed his brow a bit._

"_Unleashing every facet of her newfound energy at once, she destroyed the entire planet, and all who fought upon it, including herself. Witnessing such destruction, so many lives lost, the remaining Okaarans and Branx eventually decided to put an end to their conflict... having lost all desire to see the violence perpetuate. From that day forth, many civilizations would look back on the destruction as a example of what needless fighting can cause. Through the unfortunate sacrifice of many, X'hal was able to put the war to an end, creating an era of peace in the system for thousands of centuries to follow."_

"_W-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-w..." Koriand'r and her brother exhaled in unison, eyes sparkling._

_Galfore leaned forward with a grin on his face. "Now, do you not think it is time to--"_

"_What about... **the jewel?**" questioned Komand'r, smiling in her typical, devious manner. She crossed her arms expectantly as Galfore halted in place, turning his attention to her inquisitively._

_Somewhat surprised, Galfore moved back to his previous sitting position. Komand'r had heard another part of the story somewhere..._

"_Well..." he began, scratching his balding forehead, thinking back to the stories he had been told as a child. "Not a fragment of ground remained from that final battle. Everything had been eradicated... all but a small, crimson jewel, floating where the planet once resided. It is said to be the very essence of X'hal's incredible power, her invulnerable spirit... Unfortunately, eons later, a member of the growing Citadel discovered it..."_

_Galfore's eyes wandered about as he strained to think of a way to finish the story on a good note..._

"_They created a massive weapon using the jewel... and with it destroyed two more of Vega's planets in an effort to gain power over the system. They would have succeeded. However, on that second planet, the weapon demolished itself in the process..." Galfore looked up with a sigh. "We learned from this as well. None are meant to wield such supreme power, and we must not attempt such an act again – or we will be the ones to suffer," he finished._

_Komand'r jutted out her bottom lip for a moment. "But they were weak. I bet someone strong enough could..." she began, lightly clenching her fist._

"_Enough..." Galfore interrupted calmly. "Such things are far too worrisome to dwell on. It is time the three of you retired for the night--"_

_Before the inevitable sounds of disappointment could escape the children's mouths, something unexpected took place. The entire palace began to quake beneath them, which caused the three children to leap away from the floor in fright. Following this, several frantic footsteps could be heard traveling through the hallway outside the room's entrance._

_As though he knew precisely what to expect, Galfore stood up to his full, towering height and turned to view the doorway. Before long, an older face unfamiliar to Kori and her siblings took residence in the threshold... clearly out of breath in his rush._

_The man's most striking features were his red skin tone, lengthy white hair, and short, black beard beneath his chin – quite dissimilar to the average Tamaranean's appearance. He wore armor traditional to the country's high-ranking soldiers, mostly composed of deep blues, with gold-rimmed portions. Resting partly against the doorway's frame, he breathed heavily, green eyes focused intently on the Royal Guardian._

"_Captain Galfore," the man finally spoke, his voice surprisingly calm in spite of his outward appearance of haste. "It is as we feared. They are commencing an attack," he said, his expression serious, tone unmistakable._

_With little understanding of what was going on, Kori was most surprised that someone had addressed her Knorfka by his military title. She could only assume it foreshadowed something terrible._

_Galfore's eyes immediately grew large in realization as he felt another rumbling of the palace's foundations. Glancing at the confused children for a moment, he looked back to the man in the doorway. "...What are your orders, General Ph'yzzon?" he asked, standing at attention._

"_Surely we must retaliate!" a third male voice interrupted. Quickly stepping into view, the soldier revealed himself to be a younger man with short black hair. Equipped with the standard soldier uniform – purple and silver colors – he seemed quite insignificant next to his stronger, elderly superiors. However, fists clenched and deep crimson eyes burning with pure anger, he also appeared much more eager for battle. "We cannot tolerate such blatant disregard for the treaties--"_

"_No, Tyrren," General Ph'yzzon cut in, holding a hand out in front of the headstrong man. "Our priority now is getting the children to safety," he said, turning his attention to the three young royals._

_Seeming quite flustered by this, the willful soldier known as Tyrren tightened his expression... reluctantly nodding after a moment and stepping back._

_As Koriand'r simply stood in place, watching things moving too fast for her to comprehend... the palace lights suddenly disappeared, blackening the remainder of the room. Frightened, and seemingly alone, the princess was left to stand in the moonlight which streamed in through the balcony. All was silent._

_Looking down, Kori saw her lengthy shadow being cast into the darkness. Following its form to the edge of the light, she felt her heart leap as she noticed a huge figure standing in the black._

"_Galfore...?" she questioned worriedly, legs trembling as she took a step back, nearly tripping over her plain white dress._

_Releasing low, raspy breaths, the figure's boots could be heard thumping against the tiles as he took several slow steps forward. Kori's breath stopped as soon as the creature moved fully into the light._

_He didn't belong..._

_What stood before Kori in the ghostly moonlight was something only her worst of nightmares could have concocted._

_The hulking, tailed behemoth was clad in mostly black. A frightening mask hid his face from view as he stared down at the girl through two white slits where his eyes would be. Plastered across the front portion of the disguise was the image of a large, toothy scowl._

_He took another step forward, loud and heavy breaths muffled by his mask._

"_Help," said Kori softly, too frightened to fly away. Nearly petrified, she could feel cold tears welling up in her eyes as the monster advanced further._

_Finally working up enough nerve to move, Kori quickly turned around and headed toward the open balcony. As her teary eyes focused on the way ahead, she took notice of her sister... The raven-haired girl stood eerily still in the balcony's center, looking away from Kori._

"_Sister, please help!" she called, rushing toward her unaware sibling. She could still hear the monster's loud, slow footsteps... they gave her no reason to halt._

_However, as soon as she reached Komand'r, stretching out her arms... Kori was unable to stop, passing right through her sister. Shocked, she caught herself on the railing and turned back. A strange black mist dissipated where her sister once stood, revealing the monster to be but a few steps away. He now stood before the girl like an immense, dark tower, his distant eyes piercing their way into her mind._

_A large cannon-like device was attached to his right wrist, glowing orange with veins of energy. Slowly moving his arm, he raised the weapon and focused its barrel on the girl._

"_Please... no..." pleaded Kori, shaking her head._

_Before she could realize it, a deafening explosion sent her through the stone railing and over the balcony's edge. Horrified, she looked back up, watching as she drifted further and further from the palace._

_- - - - - -_

Taking in a sharp breath, Starfire forced open her eyes – which glowed bright green in defensive reaction.

Frantic, she felt her central body held in place by something as she scanned her eyes around the small, restricting area and its gray walls. Red lights pulsated all around her as the confined space rumbled incessantly.

Finally coming to her senses, Starfire realized she was in one of the T-Ship's escape crafts. Reaching down, she released herself from the buckles, still somewhat disoriented. Confused, she closed her eyes and attempted to recall the events that led her to this point, ignoring the lifeboat's constant shaking.

Starfire let out a gasp as the memories came back to her. "Cyborg!" she shouted, instantly remembering the state he and the others had been in during those last moments. She could only recall trying to save him from that monster... and then nothing.

What had happened since then?

Shaking her head, Starfire looked up to the vessel's 'ceiling' with frustrated eyes. No matter what happened, she knew she had to get back to her friends... Once again, those who hunted her had caused the Titans pain... and Starfire believed it to be her fault. They were suffering now because of her. As much as Robin would try to convince her otherwise... she knew it to be the truth.

_'Robin...'_

Feeling her heartbeat intensifying, Starfire pulled her arms back as much as she could in the small area. With as much strength as possible, she threw her fists forward, breaking the lifeboat's front cover away.

To Starfire's immediate surprise, a bright, red glow quickly flooded the cabin as the pod's severed cover tore off into the distance like a flaky leaf. Protecting her face, she squinted, feeling a strong heat emanating from the area outside the vessel.

Eyes finally adjusting the intense light, Starfire looked beyond her guarding arm to see that her lifeboat was speedily approaching a fiery planet. The sphere's entire red and yellow surface bubbled and flowed with molten rock, and she was now in the process of plowing through its atmosphere. With each second, the heat grew stronger.

About to leap from her expressway to oblivion, Starfire felt her arm grasped tightly. Pulled from the lifeboat, she watched as it continued on through the atmosphere, bursting into flame mere seconds later. Shocked beyond belief, Starfire turned her eyes to the silver-gloved hand that still kept hold of her... then to its owner.

Starfire slowly gasped as she found herself face to face with none other than her sister... who grinned in that recognizably devious manner.

"Be careful, little sister. I hear it's dangerous down there," said Blackfire, pulling the girl closer.

Static, speechless, and dumbfounded, Starfire took little notice of her communicator's sudden ringing.

- - -

"_Titans, hang tight. I'm on my way."_

- - - End Episode Six - - -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Phew, erm... long-winded much? XD

I honestly didn't expect this episode to be so daunting. In the beginning, it was just supposed to be four _little _(key word) vignettes, but the stories got away from me a little bit (especially Starfire's), and I ended up spending much more time on them.

Sorry for the wait on this one. Real life... you know the deal. Hehe, but I'll spare you my whining :P. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :).

Also, in case anyone was wondering about these ones:

**1. **_The Technis used pieces of the T-Ship to repair Cyborg's arm and left side, but couldn't continue on to his eye due to waning energy._

**2. **_Starfire, just like the others, ended up on a course with another of Kalista's moons; hers just happened to be in a state of severe volcanic activity._

Thanks for reading and reviewing the last eppie :D. I apologize if I neglected to respond to anyone.

Next up... a slight break from the Titans in Space arc.

**Next Episode Preview:** Back on Earth, a band of newly recruited Titans find themselves tasked with protecting Titans Tower and the city in their predecessors' prolonged absence. Can this misfit collection of lone wolves learn to work together, or will the pressure of two separate problems tear them apart? Red X, Zoka, and a shadowy figure pursue their objectives in "Episode Seven: Keeping Watch"


End file.
